


Of Love&Faith

by Jiaxing



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers!Derek&Scott, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Stiles-Lydia-Isaac are Winchesters, twins!Stiles&Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: Dean Winchester and his husband Castiel took their children, the twins: Stiles and Lydia and their younger brother Isaac to Beacon Hills. They were moving to Beacon Hills to replace the Argents as the guardian hunter family for the area. There was a treaty in supernatural community to have hunters to aid the werewolf pack that was serving and dedicating their life for the peace in one area against evil and dark powers. The Argents were betraying this treaty when Kate Argent was trying to massacre the Hale pack by using and deceiving Peter Hale and his nephew Derek. She was then killed by Peter before the said man went missing.After Chris Argent died, after three years of vacancy, the Winchesters finally came to fill the role left by the Argents. Moreover, they were trying to escape the past that left Stiles broken and traumatized. Dean and Castiel were hoping the new place would be a good place for their children to start anew. Stiles was a bit pessimistic about this, until he met Talia Hale’s middle son Derek Hale. After all the heartbreak and betrayals, could Stiles and Derek open their heart to start believing once more?





	1. Meet the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, welcome to my new installment...=) I have always wanted to write Stiles as a hunter, or as anything that eventually allowed him to carry and to wield a Fairbairn-Sykes (F-S in short) fighting knife. Can you imagine how sexy he'd be? *_*
> 
> Anyway, I finally write this installment, after a few days rummaging my prompt list in effort to find idea for new fic. I finally chose this one. I decided to do crossover with Supernatural and write Stiles, Lydia and Isaac as Winchester. Stiles and Lydia are twins (love to write them as twins) and Derek is Scott's brother. Derek and Stiles are also at the same age in this story, makes Isaac and Scott are at the same age and younger than Sterek (I'm writing Scisaac again after a while...XD)
> 
> WARNING: This story will have the rape scene happened to Stiles, although it's only in form of recalling and nightmare. I don't know how disturbing that will be, but it'll be there. If you decided to read this fic anyway, I've warned you, okay=)
> 
> PS: I'm still indecisive for Lydia's pairing, so I haven't put it up. Any suggestion? (Jordan or Laura or someone else?)  
> Cheers

“I bet you’re going to love our new home,” said Dean Winchester cheerfully. He was a middle-aged man with light-brown hair styled side-part, revealing strong jaw adorned with trimmed stubble. His deep hazel eyes were eyeing his children through the rear-view mirror, checking their reaction. His eyes rolled skywards when he saw his youngest son Isaac was completely ignoring him. Isaac’s crystal blue eyes wandered outside the windows, staring blankly to the passing scenery. He didn’t even bother to toss away his curly dirty-blonde fringe from his eyes, letting them screening the cold gaze. A pair of earphones was hanging on his ears, half covered by his scarf.

Next to him, his older sister Lydia was giving Dean sarcastic glance before she shifted her hazel eyes back to her book. She tossed her head to the backrest, tucking a lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear and letting out an inaudible grunt.

“I think it’s going to be lovely, Dad,” Lydia’s twin brother, Stiles, chirped in beside her. As usual, the brunette with the buzz-cut hairstyle was the only kid who’d bother to give response for their father’s comment or gesture. His cupid lips cracked a corresponding smile with the one flashed by Castiel, his other father. Castiel turned his head to take a better look of his children. There was glint of amusement on his cornflower blue eyes as he leaned sideways to his husband.

“I think they are appreciating it,” he whispered, peering behind his oak-brown fringe and let out a chuckle when Dean and Lydia were snorting at the same time.

“They should have,” Dean grunted. Lydia snorted once more.

Stiles smiled at his sister’s childish behavior. He knew that none of his siblings was excited to move to this new town. They tried to locate Beacon Hills on the map and spent almost a solid hour before they finally found it. It was so small that they almost missed it. Lydia was not pleased at all. She had always love bustling cities packed with shopping centers and fashionable people. She had finally coming around the fact that with their life as hunters, she couldn’t pursue the kind of lifestyle she dreamed of. However, another moving to a even smaller town inevitably made her sulking.

Meanwhile, Isaac had never been good in adapting to new place. He was the antic of their family. He loved solitude and art, and hated people. He was never good in meeting new people, an exact opposite with Lydia. Lydia was a popular kid back at their old school, but not Stiles and Isaac. If Stiles had his tiny group of nerds to sit during lunch with, then Isaac had always been sitting alone. He preferred it that way. It was a shame, if you ask Stiles, because with adorable curvy blonde lock and amazing cheekbones that could cut glass, not to mention those innocent big blue-eyes, his baby brother was like a living and walking statue of David. Stiles knew that Isaac actually had a bunch of groupies that always keeping tabs on him, but he was oblivious toward all attention. He was living in his own world, tuning out everything he deemed unimportant or insignificant. Just like now, Stiles sighed.

Stiles cast his eyes back to the scenery outside. It was an expanse of green color as far as he could see. Trees and forest were greeting them as they passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. The forest looked serene and the trees were stretching their branches elegantly. Stiles fell in love in instance. He could feel how much he wanted to crawl out of his skin to feel the red earth beneath his feet, to run between the trees and to rest under them after long hours of training. He had always love forest, woods and trees ever since he was a kid. Probably because he was a spark, his father Castiel once guessed it out loud. Maybe it was, Stiles smiled.

“We’re here!” Dean pulled over the car into the gravel driveway. Although maintaining their indifferent faces, Lydia and Isaac couldn’t hide the sheer of thrill to see their new house. The two teenagers were abruptly crowding Stiles’ side in effort to take a good look of the new house, completely ignoring the brunette’s complain when his chubby cheek was planted flat to the window.

The house was a huge two floors high country house made of solid dark woods and bricks. It was more like a cabin with huge yards and surrounded by trees, with small creek running on its far right. It looked pleasant to be lived in.    

“Wow, Dad…,” Lydia bit her plump lips, glint of excitement finally sparked on her hazel eyes.

“Fancy, isn’t it?” Castiel wiggled his trimmed eyebrows playfully. “We bought it the second we saw it. I knew you lot will appreciate it. Right, Isaac?”

The dirty blonde shrugged his shoulders, but he was the first one to get out of the car and swung his heels in magnificent speed to check out the house up close.

“I think he loves it,” Castiel grinned as he watched his youngest son. Isaac had finished make his round around the house and quietly waiting at the front lawn for his fathers to open the door. His face was still impassive, but he was swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet, seemed impatient to see the indoors.

“Weirdo,” Lydia snickered. She snatched the ring of keys from Dean’s hand and rushing forward to open the door. Once she unlocked the door, both of her and Isaac were racing to browse the house and choose their rooms. Their footsteps were thumping loudly inside the house as they were running all around. Stiles stifled a laugh for his siblings’ behavior.

“The master bedroom is ours, Kiddos!!” Dean yelled his lungs out, hoping that his children could hear him. He didn’t receive any reply and could only cross his fingers. He swept his glance to his first son. The boy was deftly helping his fathers with their bags and suitcases. “You don’t wanna pick your room before your siblings do it for you?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, I’m good with any room. It’s not like I’m going to win against them if we like a same room, anyway.”

“You should be harder to them. Otherwise, they’ll be bullying you,” Dean said before he took a deep breath to yell once more, “Oi Kids, help us with your suitcases will ya’!!”

Stiles flashed a soft smile. “I don’t mind, Dad,” he said.

“Stiless…!!! Look at this room, it has great view!!” Lydia poked her red-head out of one of the windows on the second floor and waving enthusiastically to his twin brother. “Could you please haul my suitcases up here? It’s the second door on the right of the stairways!”

“Get your suitcases yourself, Lydia!” Dean warned her. “Don’t spoil her, Stiles. We’ve done that and look at the aftermath.”

Stiles and Castiel let out a rumbling laugh, especially when they saw Lydia was pouting at Dean’s scolding. Isaac had ran downstairs to grab his bags and easels, and rushed back upstairs. A loud thud of a closing door was heard soon after.

“And there he’s gone,” Castiel rolled his eyes while dragging the wooden crate where they stored their weaponry. Castiel might be slightly shorter than Dean and did not look as solid as he was, but the brown-haired was definitely strong. He lifted the crate over the front porch's short stairs and pushing it in like it weighed nothing.

“He chose the room on the opposite of mine,” Lydia informed them. She finally dragged herself down, but kept pouting. Stiles didn’t have heart to let her carry all of her suitcases (three big ones, _FYI_ ), although with their physical training it should be rather easy for her, so he helped her by carrying two of them.

“What do you have inside them?” Stiles asked incredulously once they arrived at Lydia’s room. He had his share of training too, so his stamina and strength were much better than ordinary people, but Lydia’s suitcases were _heavy_. He huffed and tossed his body to Lydia’s bed. _Thank goodness Dad and Daddy had hired the moving company to move the big furniture first,_ he mentally said.

“My stuffs,” Lydia shrugged and started to unpack. Stiles’ eyes rolled comically when he saw how the suitcases were packed with Lydia’s wardrobe _solely_.

“I’m going to head back downstairs to grab my suitcase and bags,” Stiles stood up and eyeing the door next to Lydia’s. “Next door is not the master bedroom, right?”

“Nope,” Lydia answered, popping the ‘p’. “The master bedroom is downstairs. I think the arrangement is great that way. We don’t have to hear our fathers indulging themselves each night,” the ginger shivered, recalling the torturing sound they often heard back at their old house where they lived in a one floor house and had their fathers’ room just down the hallway. Stiles hastily nodded. He was second to that.

Stiles took the chance to peek into the room next to Lydia's. It was smaller than his sister’s, but it had built in shelves that he needed for his books. The room was well-lit too, with a big window facing their front yard. It was perfect for reading, so he decided that it was the perfect room for him. Stiles jogged down the stairs to find his suitcase and bags were stacked neatly near the coat closet.

“Do you want to keep your F-S with you or keep it inside the crate, Stiles?” Castiel asked him from the living room where he put the crate. Stiles was thinking that living room was not exactly the ideal place to put a crate full of guns, swords and daggers, but he kept it to himself. They were not an ordinary family, anyway. They would always prefer effectiveness over aesthetic value.

Stiles weighed his dagger on his hand and observing it with fond gaze. She was a beautiful dagger, black and sleek and light in hand. She was Stiles’ most trusted partner, never failed him. Stiles winced at the stinging pain on his neck under the Phoenix tattoo on the nook between his neck and shoulder blade. It was as if the scar knew when Stiles was walking down the memory lane. Yes, it was also thanks to his trusted dagger that Stiles managed to run from that man and not letting him sinking his fangs deeper to claim him. He wouldn’t have any will to live if he ever got claimed beyond his full consent. Stiles clenched his jaw and clutching his dagger.

“I’ll keep her close, Daddy,” he answered, blinking his tears away. “Thanks.”

“Are you ready, Cas’?” Dean was suddenly walking out from one of the rooms on the hallway. He was wearing his brown leather jacket and the bulge on his back indicating that he was packing. When Stiles shifted his glance to his daddy, he saw that Castiel was wearing his tan long coat and had his Highland dirk strapped on each side of his waist. Stiles was tensed instantly.

“W-where are you going?” The boy stuttered.

Dean let out comforting smile and patted Stiles’ buzz-cut. “Don’t worry, Kiddo. We’re only going to meet the Hale pack Alpha, her emissary and the good Sheriff of Beacon Hills. We need to inform them that we’ve arrived and ready to take the Argents’ role as this area’s guardian hunter and Hale pack’s aid to fight evil supernatural creatures and monsters.”

“Do you need us to come along?” Stiles asked. He heard that Talia Hale was a trustworthy Alpha and had always honor the ancient treaty between werewolves and hunters. She almost lost her pack and family when one of the Argents, Kate Argent, was violating her vow as the pack’s human aid and chose to massacre the whole Hale pack instead. Fortunately, her brother Chris Argent managed to stop her plot in the nick of time and she was killed by one of the Hale werewolves. Her death managed to avoid war between werewolves and hunters, but her plot was arguably sparking distrust between the two parties. Dean and Castiel were hoping they could mend the trusting relationship between the two parties once more. Hence, they agreed to move from their old city and came to Beacon Hills. However, Stiles knew that they were thinking on his behalf too when they were making the decision. After what happened to him, there was no way he could still be living in their old city without feeling afraid and threatened. Stiles was broken, he knew that well. He agreed with his family that moving from their city and coming to Beacon Hills was the best thing to do. He hoped he could heal as time goes by.

“We’re coming with you,” Lydia interposed. She changed her teal skater-dress with black leather pants and cropped top, with green bomber jacket over them. She had her Glock inside her shoulder holster and her Stiletto was tucked inside one of her combat boots. Behind her was Isaac. He was still wearing his Henley, scarf and ripped denim, but he changed his sneakers to combat boots, wore his dark-brown parka jacket and strapped his long-sword on his back. The two siblings even had their fingerless gloves on, like they always had whenever they were going to battle. Stiles’ stomach was squirming with discomfort at the sight of how well-prepared his family was only to go to an initial meeting with the other party, which most likely would be peaceful.

“It’s better not to let our guard down, Stiles,” Lydia let out her patented eye-roll. “Besides, we need to make sure they know not to messing with us,” she trailed on. Stiles said nothing and merely casting his eyes elsewhere but his family. He knew that they were taking this measure for not making the same mistake as they did at their old city. It was the mistake of too trusting the other party, the werewolves. It was the mistake that caused Stiles broken to the core. Stiles felt utterly upset because he realized that it wasn’t only him that got hurt, but it was also his family. They might not say it out loud, but from their gesture this time, they were trying to make up for their negligence.

“Do you want to come too?” Castiel took Stiles out of his reverie. The boy slowly shook his head. He was not ready yet. He was not ready to meet another werewolf yet.

“Maybe next time,” he said quietly. Castiel nodded understandingly and kissed his temple. Dean ruffled Stiles’ short hair, dutifully following his husband.

“Be back soon, Bro,” Lydia pinched Stiles’ cheek while Isaac snickered as he was walking passed Stiles. The brunette sent his family with tight smile, wishing them the best of luck. Hopefully, this town would be better than their last one, he prayed silently.

**


	2. Flaming Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale family's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't pull myself to write Kate and young underage Derek relationship in sexual context, for the idea is just wrong for me. So, I made Kate/Peter instead. 
> 
> This chapter is telling about the Hale's past. I altered their age, of course, as I mentioned before. Laura is about 22 or 23, Derek is 18 like Stiles and Lydia, Scott is 17 same like Isaac and Cora is 16. There are probably some OOC, 'cause I alter their characters to fit the plot. Hopefully I'm not messing up. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it. Cheers...

_She was radiant under the sunset ray. The orange light caressed her golden hair softly and let it glittering bright. She spoke something intelligible with her silvery voice, the way that often made Derek’s body shivering with some sort of inexplicable feelings, with dangerous want. Derek knew that she was Peter’s woman. He saw his purplish mark blooming on her ivory column every now and then, especially after she spent a night at their mansion. The sight often made Derek dumbstruck, wondering what kind of feeling it was to see your mark on your beloved one’s body. Proud, for sure, Derek thought. She always looked even prettier with Peter’s mark on her, although Derek somehow felt a sharp pang in his heart before the sight. He didn’t understand why he felt that way. He was still a young boy, nonetheless, barely hit puberty._

_She always came at sunset whenever Mother asked her to babysit Derek and Scott. Derek would scowl on that. He was thirteen already! He didn’t need a_ babysitter _. But…, but he loved Kate. She always made Derek and Scott laughed. And Peter too. Mostly Peter._

_That day Kate also came at sunset, blonde hair radiant under the sunset ray, ivory skin enveloped by the solemn light. Derek extended his hand for Scott to take. He knew that Scott couldn’t wait to hear Kate telling story about the hunters’ saga again. His little brother loved the story so much, while Derek was mesmerized by Kate’s soothing voice._

_Yet, Derek’s hand grasped empty air. Scott was nowhere near him. When he returned his gaze back to Kate, he saw that Scott was with her. However, instead of flashing his innocent excited smile like always, Scott was crying and wailing, screaming hysterically and half wolfing out. Baffled but worried for his brother, Derek tried to run for him. He was bounced back almost in instant and felt burning pain on his back. The pain made him shift into Beta form, focused on any threatening danger. His breath hitched when he saw the New Moon above him. It was night time. It wasn’t sunset. In horror, Derek cast his gaze toward the mansion only to see flames dancing as they burning his house bit by bit. The red flames were flickering, burning bright in hunger to paint the night sky red. Derek turned his eyes back to Kate in disbelief._

_“See?” Derek heard her silvery voice echoing in their surroundings. “They are all animals. All of them, right Scotty?”_

_Derek heard a growl, along with a flashing burning silhouette dashed forward from the forest, lunged toward Kate. One glance, Derek knew who it was. The golden orbs were his uncle’s. The ball of fire was Peter._

**

Derek gasped. His forehead was damped with cold sweat and he realized he had shifted in his dream. The raven-haired sat up, sighing heavily. It was that dream again. Dream of the night when Kate Argent decided to violate all codes and had their family under her mercy, ready to massacre them. They lost many of their pack members, as well as their family members that time, including Peter. He got burnt severely and was gone on the next day after he ripped Kate Argent’s neck. It was solely by miracle that Derek, his two mothers, his sisters and brother could escape the mayhem.

Derek wandered his gaze around him, taking in the vicinity of his room to calm himself down. He saw his alarm clock was showing 5 AM. He was a morning person, but this time he woke up way too early even for him. However, after had such a dream, not to mention with the shredded sheet beneath him, there was no way he could fall asleep again. Grunted, Derek put on his running pants and tank-top, yanked loose his sheet before folded them neatly, tucking it under his armpit and slipped his feet into his running shoes. Derek perked his ears, making sure that all of his family members were still asleep before he ran into the forest through his back porch. His room was located exactly at the outskirt of the forest, with a small porch to relax on. He was practically begging his mothers to let him have the room. It was his first time to ever want something so much in his life. He knew that with his nightmares and anxieties, the smell of the woods, of the forest and the nature would help anchoring him. Eventually, his request was granted exactly for those reasons.

Derek ran farther and farther into the woods. He changed so much in five years time. If he was lanky and awkward when he was in the middle school, he had now grown some muscles and moved with grace. His calves were stronger now, allowed him to run faster than his older sister Laura. Laura used to run ahead of him and Scott when they were younger, letting the trees swallowed her body in no time, only to show up out of nowhere and spook them. She then would laugh her ass off when she caught Derek squeaked like a little girl and Scott cried from the surprise. Derek hated Laura for that.

However, no matter how fast Laura was, their mother was the fastest. Full-shifted or not, their mother, their Alpha would run in front of them, leading the pack ahead. Her dark hair would be dancing like mist between the trees, as she ran deeper into the forest. Running close behind her, there was usually Peter. The tall man would chase after her sister relentlessly, proving himself to other pack members what it meant to be Talia Hale’s second Beta. Sometimes, their human emissary mother Melissa McCall joined the run too. She was also fast. She would run shoulder by shoulder with Peter, hot on Talia’s heels. Peter might be their Alpha’s second, but Melissa was their Alpha’s mate. Although she was born human, she trained herself to be in par with the wolves in speed and agility. She would never let anyone doubt her as her Alpha’s mate.

Derek steps fell abruptly. His chest heaved, more with sadness than with exhaustion. After that eventful day, that kind of sight was not something he could see again for the rest of his life. Peter had gone; no one knew where he went. And his mom…, Derek squeezed shut his eyes to stop tears from flowing down. Melissa’s body got second-degree burn while her left foot got third-degree burn. With what human was capable to heal, she would never be able to run again.

The young werewolf pushed himself up from the tree he was leaning on. There was no use to dwell in memory, he reminded himself, starting to run again. He was only to stop in front of a burnt house. The house was their old mansion. It had been abandoned now, for his family had no heart to rebuild the place. The pain of losing so many people you loved and cared was just too overwhelming. They decided to build the new house closer to the town center. That way, they could respond to any distress call regarding supernatural caused incidents faster and if any of their enemy were getting closer to them, the sheriff and his Spark could give them faster aid. It was a win-win situation.   

Derek used his claws to dig the earth just at the far side of the burnt house. He then buried his sheet there. He didn’t want his family to be aware about his nightmare. He didn’t want to make them worried more than they already were.

“You were having nightmare again,” one soft voice startled Derek. He was so dwelt in his thought that he missed his younger brother’s scent. When he whipped his head toward the voice, he did find his brother Scott. The younger werewolf was grinning at him, dark locks falling messily on his forehead, slightly dampened by sweat. He must had been running here too, Derek assumed.

“Don’t tell Mom or Mother, ‘Kay?” Derek stomped the new dug sheet tomb, evening the disturbed soil. He had dozens of them scattered all around the old mansion front yard. Whenever he had nightmare and ruined or wet his sheet, he would bring them to their old house and buried them there, hoping that the nightmares would eventually leave him and stay in the past, just like their old mansion did.

“Do you think you can hide it from them? Once they saw your sheet-less bed, they’ll put two and two together.”

His brother was right. Their mothers were two smartest women in the universe, not to mention they were very perceptive. They definitely would guess what happened to Derek once they entered his room. Luckily for him, he had locked his door last night. In short, he got time to hide the fact. “I’ll buy a new set of sheet, in replica to that one later. They won’t find out.”

Scott rolled his opal-orbs. “Yep, I guess you can try _that_ ,” he said sarcastically. Derek sighed, knowing all too well that Scott was right once again. Their mothers definitely would find out that it was a new sheet and would wonder where Derek had thrown his old sheet, as well as for why.

But that was for later. Derek eyeing his brother, “Why did you wake up so early this morning?”

Scott’s eyes started to wander. “Scotty?” Derek tried again.

The younger werewolf scratched his not-too-itchy crooked jaw. “I’m anxious,” he finally confessed.

“Of what?”

“Meeting the new hunter family,” Scott shrugged, tried to look casual, but his broad shoulders still too tense than they usually were.

Derek grimaced. He forgot that today was _the_ day. After Kate Argent’s rouge act, her brother Chris took the mantle of their family patriarch. He expelled many hunters who were involved in Kate’s plan from their guild, even his own father for the old man had silently given a go for Kate’s plan: seducing Peter and win the Hales’ trust through Derek and Scott. Once she considered the time was ripe, she entrapped the whole pack inside the mansion using Mountain Ash and burnt them alive. Fortunately for Derek and his family, Chris came in the nick of time and put a stop on her sister’s evil scheme. He, however, failed to stop Peter from killing the woman whom both men loved.

Chris had proven himself that he would never break the ancient treaty and violating the Hunter’s Code like his family did. Chris made his amendment to the Hale by becoming their reliable aid until the day he died. Beacon Hills had no hunter family for three years after Chris died. To ease their burden and to ensure the safety of the whole pack members, Talia finally revealed the truth about their family to Jordan Parrish, the town’s new sheriff. Much to their surprise, Jordan was actually a hell-hound. He asked to be transferred to Beacon Hills when he found out about the transgression Kate conducted. Jordan and his mentor, a Spark named Alan Deaton, decided to come to Beacon Hills to make sure that Kate’s transgression would not cause ripple effects which potentially creating havoc between other supernatural creatures and disrupt humans’ peaceful life, as well as their obliviousness about the supernatural.

Today, after three years, another hunter family finally would come to inherit the Argents’ legacy as the guardian hunters of Beacon Hills. Their main task was to aid the Hale Pack to fight evil supernatural creatures as written in the ancient treaty. Derek resented the idea so much. He was relieved when Chris died, and now they had new hunters in the area? The werewolf didn’t understand why their pack couldn’t be the only guardian of the area. They had proven that they were more than competent as the area’s guardian even without the hunters on their side for these three years. Moreover, hunters, no matter how well-trained they were, merely humans. They were weak and could get hurt badly.

“Mom said we can trust the Winchesters.” Derek got out of his reverie to pay attention to his brother. They were heading back to their house, walking side-by-side in leisure pace.

Derek snorted. He would never trust any of the hunters, no matter what family they came from. From his experience, no hunter could be trusted. After what Kate had done to them, he hated them all.

“The Winchester’s ancestor was the one who created the treaty and the codes together with our ancestors,” Scott continued. “They are one of the first families of hunters. I think they are the best choice for us.”

Derek snorted again, his feet swung faster and left Scott slightly behind. “Derek…!” His brother called.

“And why did you come to the old mansion, Scotty?” Derek finally stopped and turned to face his brother. He flashed his golden eyes. “If you trust what they said about that family, then why did you come back here?”

Scott’s crooked jaw started to trembling, much to shatter Derek’s building rage. He could only sigh and hastily rubbed the small on Scott’s back to stop him from crying. Yet it was too late. Luminous pearls were raining down the younger wolf’s cheeks.

“I-I…, I wanted to ask the others’ blessings… For them to bless today’s meeting with the Winchesters…,” Scott sobbed, looking so fragile with his trembling body. How Derek had heart to see all that? He took his brother into his embrace, calming him down.

“It’s going to be fine,” he said, whispering to Scott’s ear. “They’re just going to introduce themselves to each other. Jordan and Alan would be there too. Moreover, if what they said about the Winchesters is true, then I guess we could build strong alliance with them.”

“Are you going to come with us?”

At this, Derek abruptly pushed his brother away. He scowled. “No.”

“Aw, Derek please…!!” Scott plead, keeping up with Derek’s speed. In no time they had reached their backyard again.

“Meeting them and trying to trust all the rumors about them are two different matters! I don’t want to meet them, _ever_!” Derek deadpanned.

“You are going to be Laura’s second, Der’! You’ll need to meet them sooner or later. I opt for sooner,” Scott argued adamantly.

“You should listen more to your little brother, _Brother_ ,” one strident voice came from the back door, drawing the brothers’ attention toward one young woman in her early twenty. She was beautiful and shared many facial traits with Derek: strong jaw, high cheekbones and pair of deep hazel eyes. However, she had an Alpha aura on her. Her presence demanded attention whenever she entered a room, just like their mother did. Derek knew that was how his sister was raised; as an Alpha, the successor of their mother.  

Derek let out low growl in response to his sister, which she reciprocated with a flash of red eyes. Derek clenched his jaw and forcefully cocked his head, displaying his neck as sign of submission. Laura smiled victoriously.

“I hate you…,” Derek hissed.

Laura was about to open her mouth when Melissa found them. She limped down the hallway and Scott immediately caught her arm to assist. The middle age woman smiled fondly to her youngest son, patting his cheek gently. Derek felt he was like swallowing a big lump when he saw the burnt scars peeking out from Melissa’s collar. His mom was born as a Spark with healing magic. She could heal whomever but herself. When she got various degrees of burns, their family could only rely on human’s medicine and treatments to save her life and to fix her afterward. They almost lost Melissa several times when she was comatose after the fire and she needed two years until she could move around with a crutch. The acknowledgement that she had lost Derek’s two older brothers and several pack members did not help her recovery at all. She was devastated and it was only because of Talia, because of her mate was there for her that Melissa could finally focus herself to recover and had some improvements for her condition. Derek could never imagine if they lost Talia that night. Melissa would never survive as well. Derek and his siblings could lose their parents one after another.  

“School your thought,” beside him Laura hissed, as low as she could so Melissa wouldn’t hear her. Scott was giving Derek pointed gaze too from the corner of his eyes. Derek took a deep breath, pushing back all the painful memory. Laura and Scott must had been sniffed his angst and painful thought.

“The two of you woke up so early,” Talia greeted her family. She had seated on the dining table, but deftly stood up to take Melissa out of Scott’s hand and helped her mate to sit down next to Derek youngest sister Cora. Cora was a year younger than Scott. Her face resembled their mother Talia, just like Laura and Derek, but she had impassive look about everything. Before the fire, as the youngest member of the pack, she was accustomed to be treated like a princess, extremely spoiled. After the fire, her temper was significantly plummeted from bad to worse. She could be grouchy all day, arrogant and her sharp tongue spared no one.

“I bet Derrie had another nightmare. Burying his sheet at the old mansion in his pathetic attempt to flee the past,” the young girl raised her head. The gaze from her oak-brown eyes roaming Derek’s flushing face and those orbs were glinting with amusement. “It doesn’t work that way, Big Brother.”

“That’s enough, Cora,” Talia warned her youngest daughter. Her face was stern as her champagne-colored eyes staring the youngest wolf with pointed glare. Cora snorted loudly and threw her napkin before she stood up to rush back to her room. She left her family sighing, lamenting her attitude.

“Spoiled brat,” Laura said under her breath.

“Were you really having another nightmare, Derek?” Melissa’s brown-eyes perusing her third son’s face, looking for answer. Derek said nothing, merely ducking his head with rosy-cheeks. The mothers sighed at the sight, as they had all the confirmation they needed.

“It’s okay, Der-bear. Nothing’s wrong with having nightmare,” Talia comforted her son. She infused a bit of her Alpha tone to soothe the agitated wolf inside Derek. The young man could feel how his Alpha’s caring voice lifted up his spirit. He was no longer upset. He flashed a small smile toward his mothers.

“Tell us if you need anything, Okay?” Melissa reached for Derek’s hand and he could feel the tiny bit of his lingering pain from the nightmare and the painful memory was entirely gone. His mother used her power to heal him.

“Mom, you don’t have to…,” he tried to snatch his hand back from his mom’s grip. Melissa let him go, but gave him a condescending smile.

“What a mom always wants is for her children to be happy, Son,” she said. “That’s the least I can do.”

Talia took her mate’s hand, squeezed it gently. She then let out a big smile to her family. “Let us no longer dwell in the past and welcome the new hunter family.” She raised her free hand once she noticed how the siblings tensed up at the mention of the Winchesters. “Now, now, I know all of you are anxious, but I have faith on them.”

“I know Castiel, Dean Winchester’s husband,” Melissa interjected. “He is a healer Spark too and we had a share of same training with our Master. He’s my senior, though. And I trust him,” she said solemnly, thin smile never left her upper-thin lips.

“I would never doubt your judgement, Mom, Mother,” Derek said in low voice. He took a deep breath before he continued. “But I still couldn’t meet any of them…,” he shook his head. “Not yet…”

Talia nodded. “It’s fine. It’s only for initial introduction anyway. It’s fine if you’re not going.”

“I definitely will go with you, Mother,” Laura interposed, the same time as Scott chimed in, “I want to go with you!”

Talia and Melissa laughed as they nodded.

After breakfast, the three dark-haired women were fit out and ready for the meeting. Talia looked elegant but radiating her strong Alpha aura with her V-neck dark-blue Velvet suits. In her strong arm, Melissa was leaning on her to walk more firmly. She changed her low collar T-shirt with one black turtleneck, completely hiding her scars. Laura was leading ahead of them in maroon leather jacket and black outfits beneath it. She was the designated driver for the family today. Cora was still sulking in her room, completely ignoring Melissa’s calling. Derek knew that the younger girl hated the hunters as much as he did. Cora was mostly spoiled by their two older brothers and they died to protect her. They died with her clutching under their burnt bodies, miraculously saved only with several scratches.

Scott was trotting downstairs from his room in light-gray hoodie and ratty loose jeans. Derek held his step and search for his brother’s eye.

“Be safe,” he said.

Scott cracked him a wry smile and nodded before resuming his steps. He waved at Derek when he shut the car door. Derek waved back, watching their car leaving until it disappeared beyond the horizon. When Derek turned away from the door and closed it behind him, he caught Cora’s silhouette sitting on the stairs. Her eyes were eyeing the shut door blankly.

“They’ll be okay right, Derrie?” She asked, her voice was slightly shaking.

Derek took a heavy intake of breath and collecting himself to comfort his frightened sister.

“They’ll be home soon, safe and sound,” he finally said, smiling assuredly to the younger girl.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you found this chapter. Some love are highly appreciated too ;-)  
> PS: In case you're wondering, I planned to let Stiles and Derek meet on the next chapter.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meetings between the pairings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I missed the weekends to upload this chapter. I'm so sorry. I got occupied by other stuffs. But, I hope I can make it up with a long chapter. So, our main pairing meet up here, as well as other pairings too. The ships started to sail. Well, enjoy.

There was not much talking took place during the short ride. Scott could feel the heavy tension filling up the silence, how the agitation radiating out from his family members, although they didn’t vocalize it out loud. After what happened, Scott knew that it would be impossible for them to be so trusting with the hunters like they did prior to the incident, despite all the good things their mothers said about the Winchesters.

Laura’s chirping ringtones broke the silence. She glanced over to her phone before handed it to Scott. “It’s a text from Jordan,” she said, “Read it for us.”

The younger werewolf complied. “Jordan told us to meet him at the clearing, the one that’s used for the camping site.”

“He changed the meeting place?” Laura frowned and became even more nervous than before. She met her mother’s eye from the rear view mirror, not too subtly asking for her opinion.

Talia was frowning too, but looking more composed than her two children. “There’s gotta be a good reason for Jordan to change the meeting place.”

“The clearing is a neutral ground too, not so much different with Deaton’s house,” Melissa interjected. She could feel Scott’s rising agitation and squeezed her youngest son’s shoulder to calm him down. The meeting between the two families was sponsored by Jordan Parrish and Alan Deaton. Knowing how the Hales felt about hunters, regardless of any amendment sought by Chris, Jordan decided to let them meet at a neutral ground for both the Winchesters and Hales. Thus, Jordan decided that Alan Deaton’s house was the best option. The house was located near the sheriff’s office, so Jordan would have no problem to drive to and fro for the meeting, considering his hectic schedule. Not to mention, with the magical ward Deaton erected there, the house offered some privacy for their meeting. The Hales were already halfway there when they received Jordan’s message, so Laura had to take the U-turn and drove to the new meeting spot.

The phone chirped again as a new text coming in. Scott opened it and read it dutifully. “Redcaps?” He turned his head, facing his moms with bemused look.

“There are Redcaps at the clearing?” Melissa tried to make sense out of it. “Well, that explains the abrupt change of meeting place. Jordan received report on Redcaps sighting.”

“Seriously?” Scott huffed exasperatedly. “They are pain in the ass little feisty creatures. How did they even get here in the first place?”

“Beacon Hills has abundant supernatural energy that tends to attract supernatural beings to come here and feed on it. That’s why we always have our hands full dealing supernatural disturbances and that is the very reason why we can’t be the sole guardian of this land for the long run. We need the hunters to aid us,” Talia explained softly.

“Do we need to call Derek and Cora?” Scott asked.

“No,” said Melissa quickly. “Don’t.”

“I agree,” Talia nodded to her wife. “Only by hearing about the change of the meeting place Derek would second-guess the Winchesters’ motive and well-intention even more. He has enough doubt for them, so let’s not add it with this news. As for Cora, I don’t think it is wise to put Jordan and Redcaps in a same sentence to tell her.”

Laura and Scott nodded solemnly, agreeing every single word their mother said. After the death of their two oldest brothers, Cora found Jordan Parrish as their deceased brothers’ perfect substitute. Jordan was at the same age as Patrick, their oldest brother, the one who spoiled Cora the most. The young sheriff also treated the young female werewolf as if she was his little sister, reciprocating her affection in equal portion. Now, if Cora heard about Jordan facing Redcaps together with the Winchesters, the young girl would definitely go frantic and immediately come to aid. When that happened, she was usually being careless and forsaking her own safety.       

After another fifteen minutes drive, their car finally reached the clearing. Laura parked the black Camaro at the empty parking lot. Beside their car, there was only one black, four doors truck parked there. It was indeed not a good season for camping, but even so the parking lot was rarely that empty. Usually, they could find more than five family cars parking there.

“It’s empty,” Laura stated matter-of-factly, while her eyes were keenly screening the place. “Jordan and Deaton must’ve been evacuated the campers and close the place,” she tilted her chin at the sight of sheriff’s cruiser that was parked at the far end of the parking lot.

“They are in the preserve,” Talia said. She dragged her hawkish gaze towards the forest. “There are more or less two dozens of Redcaps, two… _no_ , three humans smell like magic, one ordinary human and a hell-hound. Jordan shifted.”

“Three humans smell like magic?” Melissa’s lips tugged at the corner. “Castiel’s child is a spark too? Interesting.”

Suddenly, there was a sharp shrieking voice heard from the woods. The werewolves were immediately clasping their ears and groaning in pain. Even Melissa winced from the eardrum-shattering scream.

“You probably want to restate it, Mom?” Laura shook her head hard to ward off the lingering pain from the piercing voice, “ _That_ is not a Spark power.”

“Nope,” Melissa agreed. “That’s a banshee scream. Oh dear Mother Earth, Castiel has a Banshee daughter…,” she let out a delighted smile.

“Okay Kids, I think it’s better for you to lend them a helping hand. I’ll stay here with your mom. Howl if you need me,” Talia sent her children away with the wave of her hand. Laura pulled a face at that, but did not say anything else. She ran to the preserve, heading to where the banshee’s voice was heard. Scott was hot on her heels.

Inside the forest, a battle was commencing. Laura could see Jordan’s swift movements between the trees. As Talia predicted, the young sheriff had shifted to his hell-hound form, flaming fire was wrapping his body like armor. He was fighting four stubborn Redcaps who were driven to paint their caps redder with the hell-hound’s blood. Jordan growled and smashed one of them with his fiery claws after he got hit on the back of his head. Standing not far from the sheriff was Alan Deaton. The dark-skinned spark was using his magic to make spider web-like trap and kill three Redcaps in one time. Sparkling green energy was shot from his hand, creating a destructive attack for the vicious Redcaps.

Laura caught sight of two middle-aged brunette men standing back-to-back not too far from where Jordan and Deaton were. One of them wore brown leather jacket, looked sturdy and seasoned. He was shooting his Colt pistol deftly. Four Redcaps’ heads were blown in matter of seconds since Laura laid her eyes on him. Behind him, another brunette middle-aged man was swinging his pair of Scotland dirks gracefully. His hair color was one shade darker than the first brunette man, but his facial feature was softer than the other man. His dirks were flashing in lightning speed, swiftly decapitating one Redcap while cutting off another Redcap’s arm. The injured vicious elf shrieked in pain and bore his teeth in anger. The little creature got served with the brunette’s dirk impaled to his small body not long after.

Laura heard another gunshot from her left and saw a beautiful bad-ass ginger-haired huntress shooting down Redcaps with a pair of Glocks in each of her hand. The female werewolf arched her trimmed eyebrows, got impressed with the red-haired female’s agility and marksmanship. The huntress was probably small in stature, but she compensated it with her speed. She dodged the Redcaps’ iron bats attack by jumping sideways or flipping backwards, and shot them dead whenever she saw an opening. Laura was letting herself in awestruck for a while, before she unconsciously swinging her legs and claws to help the other woman. The werewolf ripped one of the Redcap’s throats when the said elf tried to launch a sneak attack to the ginger-haired huntress.

The huntress raised her perfectly arched eyebrows and grinned at Laura when she realized what the werewolf had done. “Hale?” She asked.

“The one and only Laura Hale at your service,” Laura grinned back, as she ripped out another Redcap’s heart.

“I’m Lydia Winchester,” the huntress winked. She bashed open a Redcap’s skull with a kick from her high-heels combat boots while shooting another Redcap point-blank. Laura was thoroughly impressed.

Meanwhile, Scott was left dumbfounded by his sister. He was still indecisive about whom he should help first when a tall body flying at his direction. He blinked rapidly for a split second, before preparing himself to catch the flying body with all his might. Whoever it was, he was taller and better built than Scott. Even with his werewolf strength, the raven-haired still found himself sandwiched to the ground with the flying body landed on top of him. He groaned in pain.

“Fucking Redcaps!!” Scott opened his (reflexively) squeezed shut eyes to the husky voice in his ear, only to meet the bluest eyes he ever saw in his life. Scott gulped nervously on that. And another gulp went down when he realized a set of attractive face was staring at him at a ridiculously close distant. The attractive guy’s curly bangs even tickling against Scott’s cheek when he propped up on his elbows to keep himself from crushing Scott’s smaller body. They were staring at each other for a couple of minutes and Scott realized that the curly-blonde guy had amazing cheekbones and… _holy shit, were those dimples?_ The young wolf was blatantly staring. Scott could feel how his jaws went slack and his mouth was slightly opened from watching the perfect specimen of an angel face right in front of his face.

The guy on top of Scott snorted a laugh and those dimples were showing again. His pair of thin red-lips was like the first Camellia in the spring, bewitchingly beautiful. Scott sighed. And the guy laughed again.

“Please tell me I didn’t say those things out loud…,” Scott was suddenly struck from realization. He could feel how heat was starting to creep on his cheeks.

“I think you just did,” the blonde angel…, Scott shook his head, _no_ , _the_ _guy_ , smiled. “Thanks, tho. That’s…, an interesting perspective,” he added and flashing more dimples. Scott was officially smitten and blushing. 

“Watch out!!” Scott shouted when his daydream was suddenly being torn apart by the sight of two Redcaps jumping at them with iron bats at ready to smash the angel’s head. Scott flipped them around and shifted to his Beta form. He swung his claws to the elves, threw them against the tree. The impact killed one of them. Scott maintained his claws but shifted back to his human face, checking the other guy’s condition. “Are you OK?”

The guy didn’t answer. He swung his arm swiftly and before Scott realized it, there was another shriek of pain coming from the Redcap who had not yet die from the wolf’s attack. When Scott wrenched his gaze to the elf’s carcass, he saw one throwing knife was planted deep into the creature’s chest.

“I’ve been better,” the guy stood up, patting clean his dark-brown Parka jacket from dirt and leaves. It was the first time Scott noticed that the guy was carrying a long-sword. “Which Hale are you?” He stared fixedly to Scott.

“Ehm, I-…,” Scott cleared his throat, collecting himself and retracting his claws to offer the guy a handshake. _He was a polite werewolf, alright?_ “I’m Scott Hale, the youngest son of Talia Hale and Melissa McCall.”

The guy shook Scott’s hand and his hand lingered longer than one normally does in a handshake. “I’m Isaac Winchester. It’s nice to meet you Scott.” He paused and shot Scott an assessing gaze. “You’re quite different,” he said in low voice, but audible enough for a wolf’s ears.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” Isaac smiled. Scott was about to open his mouth again, but Isaac had dashed away to behead another two Redcaps. The guy might be tall and well-built, but he was fast. His arm was deftly swinging the long-sword in tandem with throwing the flying knives. He moved as though he was dancing, moving gracefully with his long feet and hands, killing more Redcaps on his track with amazing accuracy and in a remarkable record time. Scott was ended staring and planted on his spot.

With the join forces of the werewolves (read: Laura), hunters, Spark and hell-hound, the Redcaps colony was finally exterminated before they had any chance to harm people. After the battle, Deaton asked his comrades to collect all the elf carcasses and burn them with his magic. A tall pillar of dark-green smokes was shooting up to the sky as the Spark’s fire burning bright, turning all the Redcaps to dust.

Talia and Melissa entered the preserve at the sight of the smokes. Melissa’s face beamed when she saw Castiel. The brunette man mimicked Melissa’s expression before he ran forward to hug her in friendly gesture.

“Melissa!” He exclaimed. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Nice to see you too, Cas,” Melissa smiled widely. Castiel let go the female Spark gingerly, helping her to lean back to Talia. “This is Talia Hale, my Alpha and my mate,” she introduced the two of them.

At the introduction, the other brunette man who was wearing the leather jacket came along. His vigilant gaze met Talia’s sharp one and he offered her a handshake.

“Alpha Talia Hale? I’m Dean Winchester, Castiel’s husband,” he turned around and signaled his children to come forward. Lydia nudged Isaac’s forearms to get his attention. Together, they approached their fathers and shaking hands with the Hale's matriarch. The rest of the group were walking slowly behind them too, didn’t want to miss the introduction. Especially Scott. A wide grin was still flashing on his face as he watching Isaac shaking hands with his mother. “Talia, Melissa, this is my daughter Lydia and my youngest son Isaac. I actually still have another son, but he couldn’t come today.”

“His name is Stiles, my twin brother,” Lydia supplied. She was smiling to the werewolves, but her lips were in a tight line. “Nice to meet you Alpha, Emissary.”

“Banshee power is a rare gift. You are an extraordinary young woman,” Melissa clamped Lydia’s hand with her own, smiling warmly to her. The ginger-haired huntress was taken aback from the gentle affection, made her slightly blushing.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“These are my children,” Talia gestured towards Laura and Scott. “That’s my successor Laura, an Alpha, and Scott my youngest son. He is a Beta. My third son and youngest daughter are not coming. They are home-sitting together. Both of them are Betas.”

“So your pack has two Alphas?” Dean gave clipped nod to the young werewolves. “That’s impressive.”

“There were three, actually,” Laura chimed in. “My oldest brother Patrick was an Alpha too, but Kate Argent killed him.”

“Laura!” Talia flashed her red eyes to reprimand her daughter. The younger Alpha snorted, but stopped talking nonetheless. She cast her gaze everywhere save her mother, deliberately refusing to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Melissa smiled apologetically to Castiel. “We’re still healing from the loss and grief from the Argents’ betrayal. I’m not going to sugarcoat it Cas’. My children have trust issue for the hunters after the incident. We lost a lot of pack members and family members. I hope you can understand it. However, we are trying to build a strong alliance and to work together with your family for greater good.”

“Fair enough,” Dean answered on his husband’s behalf. “What Kate Argent had done was a hideous act. We condemned it too, just so you know.”

Talia nodded. “We know. You came soon after the incident to help Chris sort out all the rogue hunters and punished them according to your codes and human’s law didn’t you? And your husband Castiel, it was him who helped Melissa come out from her comatose condition, wasn’t it?”

“You did?” Laura and Scott asked in unison. They got their confirmation from Castiel’s weak smile.

“I tried, but I was unable to help too much, it seems,” he answered, flailing his fingers to Melissa’s limped legs.

“It had been a miracle for me to be able to wake up and see my family again, Cas. It was all thanks to you.”

“Alright,” Jordan clapped his hands. He wore his uniform back, as well as his Sheriff hat. There was splatter of Redcap’s blood on his cuff, dawned a disgusted look on his face when he noticed it. However, he tried to ignore it and pulled his focus on the two families. “It’s good if all of you have come to mutual understanding and agreement. We need to be able to work well together for the sake of Beacon Hills’ people.”

“We’ll be in our best behavior,” Laura saluted the young sheriff, “But maybe you can talk to Cora to guarantee that she’s also on the same page.”

“I’ll visit your house after I drop Alan at his place,” Jordan promised.

“Ah, doctor Deaton,” Castiel cocked his head, staring at the bald doctor over his husband’s shoulder, “Is your offer to train my Spark son Stiles still stand?”

The dark-skinned doctor nodded. “Of course. Tell him to come to my house in the afternoon.”

“Will do,” Castiel said then peered at Scott, “My children will go to Beacon Hills High School too. I hope you can help them to adapt.”

Scott was instantly smiling brightly, his puppy eyes were lingering on Isaac. Meanwhile, the said boy was staring the werewolf not too subtly from behind his curly bangs. The exchange of glances did not not get acknowledged by the parents and siblings. Laura and Lydia rolled their eyes almost at the same time, while amused smile breached their parents’ face.

**

Derek stared at various colors of bed-sheet offered by the supermarket for a good fifteen minutes before he finally laid his eyes on a set of wine-red sheet, in replica with the one he ruined. He swung a grabby hand for it, but instead of feeling the cold surface of the thick wrapping plastic, he found himself touching something warm, pulsing and silky soft. He blinked when he noticed that his hand was on the top of another hand, _which wasn’t his_.

The hand under Derek’s had the fairest skin he ever saw in his life. The skin was slightly freckled and Derek blankly followed the trail with his eyes, until he stopped at the sight of a pair of translucent amber, of liquid honey colored eyes. Derek took a big gulp involuntarily as his gaze cruised over the up-turned nose the other party had, to his pink upper-thin lip and mole-spattered cheek. Derek’s gaze was about to trace the path of the moles where they got missing under the other boy’s collar, but a tattoo of a phoenix stopped him, catching his gaze entirely. Like its owner’s face, the tattoo bewitching him. The phoenix was drawn having its wings spread out and head facing up, as though it was ready to fly. It was colored with dark red and purple ink, giving it a subtle appearance but catching one’s attention at the same time. Especially, its color was the perfect contrast with the owner’s alabaster skin. Derek’s finger was itching from the _want_ to trace that ink, feeling the pulse beneath it and wondering the story behind it.

The voice of someone clearing their throat pulled Derek out of his reverie. He blinked when he noticed that the boy’s shy gaze was on him. Derek noticed how rosy cheeks started to bloom on the boy’s face too. Somehow, Derek found he and his wolf were puffing their chest proudly for being able to grow the rosy cheeks on the other party.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, but his hand tarried on top of the boy’s. Surprisingly, there was no sign of resistance from the other party either. His hand stayed still under Derek’s.

“No, it’s okay,” the brunette boy replied. He had sultry voice that making Derek’s body all tingling and he had to calm his wolf down. Derek took a deep breath in his effort to calm down, which proven as a big, fat mistake. Derek sniffed him, the other boy, and he smelled like forest, like the red earth after rain and like cinnamon. He smelled so _wonderful_ that made Derek’s wolf keen with want to dwell in the scent. _In his scent. The scent of a beautiful stranger._

The boy was slowly pulling back his hand from Derek’s grab. The werewolf could only stare blankly and feel empty with the loss of warmth from the boy’s hand. “I wasn't aware that you want to pick that sheet too,” the boy said again, apologetically.

Derek was dumbstruck. He lost his wording for a couple of seconds. The boy cracked a nervous smile and moved away from the lack of Derek’s response. The werewolf was finally catching up when he noticed that the boy had taken another set of sheet with different color. Derek hastily took the wine-red sheet and shoved it to the boy.

“Nah, take it,” Derek said hurriedly. “I-I don’t really need it.”

The boy blinked his doe-eyes rapidly, taken aback. He caught the sheet in his hand but didn’t pull it away from Derek’s grip. “Are you sure?” He asked. “I mean, I love red, but I can go with blue. It’s only a bed-sheet, anyway. You can have it if you want to.”

Derek shook his head hard. “No-no…, I actually had one exactly like that one, but I ruined it.”

“So you are buying the same one because you really liked the color, right? You should take it, then,” the boy said again. This time, he pushed the bed-sheet back to Derek. A condescending smile flashed on his face.

“No!” Derek insisted, pushing the sheet back to the boy. “What I was trying to say is, since I used to have one like this one, I don’t need to buy it again.” _His mother knew he ruined it because of the nightmare, anyway_. “So you can have it. I’ll buy another one with different color.” This time, Derek swiftly put the wine-red sheet inside the boy’s cart and grabbed another set in green color for himself. Afterward, he rushed away to pay for his purchase, did not give the boy any more chance to return the sheet back to him. He smiled widely when he heard the boy was saying his thank you and Derek stole a glance over his shoulder. The boy lifted his new possession high, waving it playfully and grinning to Derek. The werewolf kept his own grin even when he was paying, drawing a confused look from the cashier.

When he reached his family's SUV, Derek needed some times to calm his heart down and recalling what just happened. He realized that he never saw the boy before this ( _believe him; he’d definitely notice someone like_ that). Derek had never feel such a strong feeling to any stranger before this, the way he had when he meet the boy. Especially for his wolf. His wolf was agitated, keen and possessive at the sight of the boy, which was _weird_. They didn’t even know the boy’s name. Who he was or _what_ he was. Derek knew that the boy was not a werewolf. He was a human, but he was slightly smelled like magic. Not the strong kind like the one he used to smell on witches and warlocks, a strong electrical burnt that kind of smell. It was the same burnt coal scent like the one he often smelled on his mom Melissa. Derek snorted a laugh. The boy was a Spark. Yeah, he gotta be. Werewolves were usually got agitated by being in close distance with any witch, druid or warlock, but they were feeling alright with Spark. Spark magic was a gift from Mother Nature for the chosen ones, so it wasn’t offending for the werewolves who dedicated their lives to be guardians of the land.

Derek was on his way home when he felt his phone was buzzing in his pants pocket. He fished out the phone to see the incoming message. Cora texted him, asked him to buy her lunch. The young werewolf sighed, but he knew that he needed to eat lunch too. Hence, he drove back to the diner that he frequent. The bell was jingling on top of his head when he entered the place, alarming the server of his coming. However, instead of being welcomed by Erica’s usual sassy remarks, this time he was welcomed by a string voice of moan. Derek was frozen on spot since he vaguely _knew_ the voice.

“Welcome, Derek…!!” He finally heard Erica’s voice. She was not in her sassy, seducing self this time. But rather, she was a bit smitten with something or _someone_ by the look of it. There was a boy sitting on the counter facing Erica, with his back on Derek. The boy looked lanky from afar, but Derek could see that his body was toned in all right places. He was broad shoulders and paled skin. Derek’s breath hitched when he noticed the phoenix tattoo on the boy’s left neck, right on the nook of his neck and shoulder.

“Erica,” the boy moaned again, sending Derek’s blood all rushed southward. He was screwed, was all Derek could think about. “This thing is sooo good…”

Derek cleared his throat pointedly and slowly seated himself on the stool next to the boy. The boy got distracted from his curly fries, but he beamed when he recognized Derek.

“Dude!” He said, with mouth stuffed with curly fries. Derek immediately snapped his head to see Erica instead, before he could deliberately, mentally alter the sight of how that boy’s mouth was stuffed with other thing that was not curly fries. “I can’t believe I get to see you again at this place.” He paused and Derek sensed he was tensing up next to him. That made the raven-haired shift his attention back to the boy. “You didn’t follow me here, did you?”

“ _What?!_ ” Derek shrieked, slightly hurt from the accusation. “NO! I frequent this place. Ask Erica. I came here since my sister was nagging me to feed her.”

The boy was silent before he burst laughing. He covered his mouth from spitting food with the back of his hand. “Dude, I was joking. No need to be all worked up,” he said. His voice was relaxed and slightly playful, yet Derek noticed that the boy’s amber orbs were nothing but sharp and vigilant. There was something about this boy that extremely intrigued Derek, like he felt that he have the knowledge at the back of his head, but he couldn’t exactly point it out.     

“Yeah Derek, no need to be all worked up,” Erica parroted. She had that glint of amusement on her eyes as she noticed the blush creeping on Derek’s cheeks. Derek reminded himself to have decent chat with Laura about how she should discipline her Beta better. Erica was a werewolf too and she was in Laura’s pack. That was to say, she and Derek were pack.

“I thought you’re new here,” Erica asked the boy. “How did you know Derek?”

“We met just half an hour ago at the supermarket. He’s an extraordinary gentleman, isn’t he?” The boy sent Derek an appreciative glance that definitely caught by Erica. The blonde werewolf was all beaming with excitement.

Derek shot her his ‘ _shut the fucking up_ ’ gaze and sent her to make his and Cora’s regular. Erica snorted at that, but paced toward the kitchen with Derek’s order. Of course, she had to wink suggestively to Derek and the boy first, before she left them alone. Derek sighed.

“You’re really close with Erica, aren’t you?” The boy sent Erica away with his glance. “It’s not usual for a server to do that to her regular, no matter what.”

“She’s-uh…, she’s under my sister’s wing,” Derek re-phrased the sense of pack, for no ordinary human would understand if he use the word ‘pack’.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” The boy chuckled. “Your sister is in a gang or something?”

“Nah, Man… Erica…, well Erica used to be bullied when she was younger. Most of the time, she was saved by my sister. My older sister is a bad-ass, just so you know. She protects Erica ever since, so we’ve known each other for a long time and just like real siblings. Erica likes to tease me no less than my sisters do.”

“I see…,” the boy laughed. Derek needed to look away for several heartbeats long since the smile was too blinding for his eyes. He returned his attention back to the boy when a set of long fingers was displayed on his peripheral vision, completely sucking in his attention. They were fair and ridiculously long and slender. Derek took a big gulp and gingerly shook them. The boy’s familiar warmth returned to envelop Derek’s skin, Derek’s sense, all the way to his heart. “Call me Stiles,” the boy said with a friendly smile.

“Derek…, you can call me Derek. Nice to meet you, _Stiles_.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be waiting patiently for any feedback... Thanks for all the kudos...=)


	4. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fragment of flashback about Stiles' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to update last weekends. I am so sorry about that. I was busy then I got sick (still am, actually). Fighting all the nausea, I finally finished this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it...

_His touch roamed closer to Stiles’ private area, more intimate then it used to. Stiles acknowledged his own discomfort at the back of his head, but he ignored it. He didn’t sound it out, no matter how hard he wanted to swat Theo’s hand from his thigh. They grew up together, a hunter and a werewolf. They were a team to protect Lawrence together. They were destined to work together as partners. Stiles should not doubt Theo’s motive, should not question how his pupils dilated at the sight of Stiles’ bare skin, how Theo’s gaze lingered longer at the sight of Stiles’ neck, as if he wanted to devour him just like a wolf before his prey. Theo’s burning gaze reminded Stiles of how a wolf is in a hunt. Driven. Focus. Voracious._

_He should not read too much into it, Stiles remembered saying that to himself, that he should’ve trust Theo._

_The red eyes were twinkling, petrifying and demanding Stiles his submission to the owner of those eyes. Stiles shivered, found himself unable to move under the pining gaze, chained by the power bore from the red eyes. Stiles was trying to fight, but his body was weak, paralyzed. He could not even blink his tears away._

_“Sshh….” Stiles shivered again. He had always loved Theo’s voice, but this time it didn’t offer its usual warm. It was cold and offensive in Stiles’ ears._

_“Let me go, Theo…,” Stiles heard himself plead in-between sobs. His whole body ached. He told Theo that, asked him to stop. But, instead of stopping, Theo pounded harder into his body, ripping a sharp yowl out of Stiles’ throat, burning his lungs._

_“Sshh…, don’t cry, Stiles… Don’t be afraid… You are mine, Baby… I won’t hurt you…You’re mine…”_

**

Stiles gasped, eyes snapped open. He felt how the panic attack start to creep into his chest. His glance flickered to the four corners of his bedroom. He soaking in his whereabouts in effort to collect himself back, reminding himself that that was just a dream. On his neck, he felt the searing burn from the old scar, drawing a hoarse cry out of his lung. It was a cry that he tried to hold down so badly. It was a cry that akin to the one he had in his dream.

Shortly his door wrenched open and Isaac’s worried face came into his sight first, followed by Lydia’s. His siblings hastily crowded his bed, each tried to snap Stiles out of his panic attack.

“Breath, Brother…,” Lydia gingerly held Stiles' hand on her chest, letting him calmed down by the sound of her heartbeats.

“You’re safe, Stiles. We’re in Beacon Hills, he won’t hurt you here. We’re at home, you’re safe…” On the other side, Isaac whispered calming words. He dared not to touch his brother, afraid of Stiles’ violent reaction from the panic attack that controlling him at the moment. From past experiences, Isaac learned that a female touch was better for Stiles during his panic attack than a masculine one.

“Listen to my heartbeats, Stiles. You can do it. Come on, Brother…, breath…,” Lydia caressed Stiles’ cheek when she saw that his brother start to calm down a bit. He was no longer screaming and his breathing had slowing down.

After a few more minutes of persuasion, Stiles finally completely calmed down. His eyes started to focus, perusing his siblings’ faces one after another and the brunette cracked them a weak smile. Lydia gave him a similar smile of her own before giving him a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m sorry…,” Stiles sobbed, burying his face in Lydia’s red hair. The ginger shook her head fervently.

“It’s not your fault. It had never been your fault, stupid Brother…,” she said, voice muffled by Stiles’ ratty T-shirt.

Stiles leaned into his sister’s embrace, letting himself to be comforted. He needed the reassurance that he was safe, that his dream was mere past memory that would never hurt him again, unless he let it to. Lydia’s warmth and scent slowly calmed him down. It was their twins’ bond speaking, the bond that they shared since they both were mere cells.

“I’m fine,” Stiles finally said, letting Lydia go. He reached for Isaac and ruffled his blonde hair, making it more tousled up. The youngest boy groaned lowly, but did not dodge away. “Thank you,” whispered Stiles.

“You should hit the shower now, or you’ll get late for your first day at school,” the brunette added, making a shoo movement with his hand. Isaac huffed, but stood up obediently. He cast another wary glance before he walked out and closed the door. Meanwhile, Lydia stayed at her spot, her perceptive gaze was studying his brother’s face, keenly looking for any sign of lingering distress.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said again. He paused for a heartbeat long before he continued. “I’ll be fine…, eventually.”

Weakly Lydia nodded. Worrying her plump lips she pursued, “The Hales are really okay, Brother. They seem…respectable.”

“So you’ve said yesterday,” Stiles smiled, “I hope they really are. At least, it will give Isaac some peace of mind. He doesn’t need to keep watching his back in paranoia like before.”  

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m saying this to give _you_ peace of mind. You don’t have to worry about Isaac.”

“My stupidity hurt him too…,” Stiles lamented.

“And you really should stop thinking like that,” their father’s deep voice cut the brunette’s words off. The twins whipped their head to the door, where their two fathers had crowded over with their sturdy bodies. Dean looked at Stiles pointedly. He had showered and had his small towel hung around his neck, dampened by drips of water from his wet short-hair. Behind him, Castiel was standing with his bed-hair sticking up in all directions, although his eyes were vigilant because of the commotion raised by Stiles. Worried expression painted clearly on Castiel’s face. He pushed Dean aside and rushed to sit next to his son.

“Were you having another nightmare?” Castiel cupped his son’s cheeks, hands were slightly glowing.

“You don’t have to use your power, Daddy. I’m fine…,” Stiles tried to swat his father’s hands, but Castiel stilled. His blue-eyes widened, angry gaze drilled hole into his son’s amber orbs.

“You don’t get to tell me how and when I should use my power, young man. Now hold still.”

Stiles was about to voice his objection again, but Dean silenced him with his fiercer glare. The brunette finally shut his mouth and let Castiel taking away all his pain. He could feel how his father’s power took away the searing pain from the old scar on his neck and untangled the tight knots in his chest. Stiles felt lighter, no longer feeling anxious and agitated. The painful memory was still lurking in his dream, but it didn’t paralyze him the way it did a while ago anymore.

“You’re going to be fine,” Castiel laid his forehead on Stiles’, before kissed it gently. “We’re always here for you, Stiles.”

Stiles wiped flowing tears from the corner of his eyes as he nodded vigorously, “I know…, Daddy. He didn’t get through with his mating bite. He didn’t rule over my life unless I let him to. I didn’t before and I won’t let him this time as well and ever.”

“We won’t let him take your life hostage, Stiles,” Dean walked closer and ruffled Stiles’ brown hair. Kneeling down next to the bed to level his gaze with his son, Dean continued, “You stabbed and stopped him yourself, Son. You’re not his victim. You’re a survivor. And we love you…”

Stiles hugged his fathers tight, enveloping himself with their warmth and spoiling himself with their strength. He loved his family so much and he would never let Theo or anyone else hurt them ever again, he promised himself.

**

Derek was sitting on his bench, absently listening Scott whining to Boyd about the lack of good athletes in their lacrosse team. Boyd, a dark-skinned brawny boy, played with his food while listening to Scott and added his two cents here and there. He looked like an attentive listener, but Derek knew him better than his younger brother did. Derek could see that Boyd had minimized his attention for Scott since fifteen minutes ago, just when Erica entered the cafeteria and sat with her girlfriends at a table across to theirs. Seeing that Boyd kept his left hand busy typing something on his phone, Derek suspected that he was texting with Erica while keeping an ear open to listen to Scott. Boyd was a werewolf too, recently turned by Laura to save his life from a gruesome automobile accident. He felt indebted to Laura from saving his life and learned diligently how to control his new gained power. In short amount of time, Boyd had became their reliable pack member. He was trained by Erica, and one thing certainly led to another.

Three months ago Derek started to smell arousal whenever Boyd and Erica were around each other, although Erica knew how to disguise her feelings better than Boyd. After Boyd learned the trick, Derek vaguely started to smell Erica’s scent on Boyd and vice-versa. Derek didn’t try to poke his nose where it doesn’t belong, so he never pried to know how far had his two friends walked their relationship. Both of them looked happy and content, and that what mattered most for the raven-haired. Erica had epilepsy before she took the bite and the illness made her being bullied by cruel kids in their elementary school. She was now shine with confidence, but Derek understood that it was not an easy journey for her to get where she was currently at. So, Derek was happy for her if she finally found her mate in Boyd.

As for Boyd, he always kept his card close to his chest. He was quiet and never talk about his life or family. He was still like his old self before taking the bite, but he started to open himself for friendships. _And clearly for love_ , Derek absently added.

“That’s why I think we should recruit more men, Boyd,” Scott closed his monologue with a same sentence he used in his prelude. “Right, Derek?” For the first time in that half an hour, Scott flicked his gaze to his brother. Derek was caught by surprise. His soup dripped back into his bowl as he unable to close his mouth from the surprise.

“What?” He asked back.

“Didn’t you hear anything I say? I was talking about our lacrosse team!” Scott huffed exasperatedly. “We will be facing the Devenford soon and we won’t stand a chance if we still stick with current players. We need to start recruiting! Boyd, you’re the captain. You tell Coach!”

“I-…,” Boyd lost in words too, simply shot desperate plea to Derek. The raven-haired shrugged his shoulders, knew better that Scott in a mission was hard to please. On the other hand, both Derek and Boyd also realized that another recruitment would not be an easy thing to do. Their Coach was a stubborn man. Even though they recruited good players among the freshmen before the game, their Coach had announced his list of players last week and unlikely would be as willing to change it. Not to mention, it would take extra time to train newbies. Time, was not something they have luxury of.

“Look, Scott…,” Derek tried, but got cut off as fast. For no reason, his younger brother suddenly stood up. His million-watt smile lit up his face and almost split it into two. Scott waved his arm eagerly and rushed toward the cafeteria door.

“Isaac!!”

Derek turned his face to see who the responsible party for his brother’s sudden excitement was. Boyd was peering over Derek’s shoulder too. Curiosity was evident on his face and Erica was forgotten for a while. Derek saw Scott running toward a tall boy with curly blonde hair. The boy was handsome but alien for Derek. The raven-haired tried to fish out any memory of ever seeing that boy at their school before this, but he found none. A new kid, then, Derek concluded. His mind traveled away to another new kid in town he met yesterday. _Stiles…_ Derek absentmindedly smiled at the name.

Derek returned his attention back to his brother and the new kid when he caught rosy cheeks on the new boy’s glass-cutting cheekbones. One of his eyebrows rose up because of that, and the other soon followed the first one when Derek noticed that Scott had the same rosy cheeks on his dimpled cheeks. Not to mention, both of them shared lingering and adoring gaze at each other, like the other party hung the moon in the sky.

“Gosh…, that’s the most vigorous eye-fucking scene I ever witness in my life…” Derek snapped his head and glared at Erica. She had a keen nose for gossip and she had moved away from her table, sharing the bench with Boyd, palm cupping chin and staring Scott and the newbie with intent. “Who the hell is that gorgeous walking and breathing cherub? Do we have someone like him in our school?”

“My question exactly,” Derek grunted. He stood up and walking over to his brother. When he was standing right behind Scott, Derek realized that the new boy was _really_ tall. Derek was tall too, but that boy was taller than him. He cleared his throat in discomfort. “Scott,” he called.

The two boys startled. They were _freaking_ startled, like Derek burst their bubble and ruined the _whatever_ moment they have (well, maybe he did). Scott was a werewolf, he should have notice that Derek was walking by. But he _didn’t_! He was too mesmerized by the new boy to notice, Derek mentally slurred, started to feel a knot tight up in his stomach. _Who the hell was this boy_ , he wondered.

“Who’s this?”

The new boy bore his sharp gaze on Derek, cruising over his face in keen observation. Those eyes might look innocent in their blue colors, but their gaze was trained. Derek subtly sniffed the air and caught strong metal scent from the boy. He frowned.

“Let me guess, he’s your brother?” The boy opened his mouth, eyes were back on Scott. “Derek, isn’t it?”

“You remember?” Scott beamed again.

“I try to remember names better…”

“Scott,” Derek growled lowly, trying to get his brother to introduce the new boy to him.

“Ah, yes…, Derek… You didn’t come yesterday, so you haven’t meet Isaac. This is Isaac Winchester, the youngest son of the Winchester family. He’s a-“

“Hunter,” Derek finished the sentence venomously. He knew something was wrong about the boy from the moment Derek laid his eyes on him. He should have figure it out with that one sniff.

“Got any problem with that?” Isaac asked coldly, narrowing his eyes in equal resented expression as the one Derek surely had on his own face.

“Don’t mind my brother, Isaac,” Scott interposed, completely oblivious with the tension. He still had sheepish smile on his face and when he absently reached to stroke the hunter’s forearm, the taller guy flinched for a bit, but soon relaxed again. The hunter’s gaze gradually got fonder when they meet Scott’s. “So, yes or no for the team?”

The hunter’s face was twisting in complicated expression. He looked like he want to say yes, but thought better out of it. At the end, he shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Scott. I-I can’t…”

“But, you have the figure,” Scott flailed his hands to gesture at the hunter’s stature, “And I know you have the agility. You are perfect, Isaac!”

The heart-broken expression that painted clearly on the hunter’s face from saying no to Scott was really touching, even for Derek. He looked like he was about to cry when he get to reject Scott. “Sorry, Scott. I really can’t…”

“Don’t force him if he doesn’t want to, Scott,” Derek finally interjected. The hunter cast Derek a grateful glance before nodding his head back to Scott.

“Sorry. See you later, Scott…,” he ducked his head then walked away before Scott had another chance to stop him.

Scott was indeed trying to stop the hunter, but Derek caught him first. “What the hell, Scotty?!” He hissed. “He’s a hunter!”

“He’s a Winchester, Derek!” Scott glared back. “And I’m asking him for the sake of the team!”

“Not entirely for that you’re not,” Erica chimed in. Her finger played with a lock of her wavy blonde hair as her brown eyes shooting knowing gaze to Scott. “You’re sooo into him, Scotty. He’s a cutie, I’ll give you that.”

“Erica!!” Derek reprimanded her. That was a disturbing thought that Derek would never spare a second to entertain. He had seen the aftermath of a hunter and a werewolf relationships. And he definitely did not need Erica to enlighten Scott or to put that kind of ridiculous thought inside his brother’s head. When he leered at the younger werewolf, Scott’s face was pale like all blood drained out of him.

“I am not!!” He screamed. “That’s-… that’s impossible!!”

Clenching his jaws, Scott tightened his grip on his backpack and darted away, leaving Derek and the others behind. Derek glared menacingly to his sister’s Beta. “You should watch your mouth better, Er-…,” he finally said, before chasing after his brother.

“Scotty!!” Derek caught his brother at the school gate. He looked extremely upset. “Hey, it’s okay… Erica was only joking, alright? You know how she is…,” Derek rubbed Scott’s forearm, trying to comfort him.

Scott clutched his knuckles hard until they turned white and his nails almost drew blood. His face was red, mixture of anger, embarrassment and sadness. “I was the one who gave Kate chance to get closer to our family…”

“Hey, hey…, it wasn’t like that okay?” Derek pulled his brother into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

“I told Mother how great she was, how she cared for us…,” Scott sobbed in Derek’s chest, his fist clenching his brother’s shirt. “Now I’m doing the same thing, don’t I? Wi-With Isaac…”

“No, Scotty, you didn’t do anything wrong…,” the older werewolf whispered, patting Scott’s hair to calm him down. “You were just trying to be nice to him. And like Mom and you said yourself, he’s a Winchester. They are a respectable hunter family. They won’t be like the Argents. We knew that Gerard was a menace even before the whole Kate’s incident. We were still young that time too, Scotty. It wasn’t our fault. It was Kate and Gerard’s fault…”

“You were blaming yourself too, all this time,” Scott argued, half-sobbing.

Derek gritted his teeth. _That_ , he did. That night, he was the one who answered Kate’s phone call. Derek was the one who told Kate that all of his family was staying at home, some were sleeping and some were half drunk from the wolfsbane-spiked wine that Kate given Peter previously to celebrate their engagement. He was the one who told Kate all that, gave her a perfect chance to execute her vicious plan. Derek was the one who killed his older brothers and Peter.

“See, you’re blaming yourself,” Scott whined again, pulling himself an arm away to watch Derek’s expression. Scott scrunched his nose, “You’re reek with guilt.”

“I-…”

“I’m older now, Der. I know what to do,” Scott blankly nodded. He wiped his tears with his jacket’s sleeve. “I’ll be friendly with Isaac like we promised them yesterday, for the sake of Beacon Hills, but I’ll be more careful. I promise…,” he carried on, a tight smile flashed on his face. He punched Derek’s chest fondly before he headed back to the school. Derek was planted on his spot, wondering when did Scott become this mature.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think...=) Thanks for reading...
> 
> PS: What Stiles experienced in the story is my two cents of how important consent is and how we should tell the other party if we feel discomfort with their gesture before they misunderstood our silence.


	5. A Spark and a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically Sterek ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too fast for me to write Sterek's relationships like this for this fic. I had this urge to write about them, so I did. I think I'm going to make chapter 5 and 6 a bit lighter, just for the gang to get to know with each other, before I'm down with heavier stuffs for them. Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, in this chapter Derek has not yet know that Stiles is a hunter and vice-versa ^^

Derek finally decided to skip classes for the rest of that day. He had a lot in his mind and was sure that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate to digest any lesson with his current state of mind. So, he stuffed his backpack in the car and dropped the car keys at Boyd’s. His friend looked at him funny, but said nothing. After he texted his siblings, he ran to the preserve. Derek needed to let go all the steam to cool his head down. He raced his own shadow, letting the wind blow away his anxiety, feeling the leaves and grasses whipping his skin gently, consoling him with their touch. Derek contemplated to go full-shift, but he thought better of it. It was still noon. Many vigilant eyes could accidentally spot him if he got full-shifted and he couldn’t risk it. There were many supernatural beings resided in Beacon Hills, but they never outnumber the oblivious human population. And for the human, the sight of a wolf in broad daylight would cause mayhem in the town.

Derek ran farther into the woods. With each step he made, he could feel that the edge was drawing farther from him. He managed to collect himself again, clear his mind. He was about to stop running and take rest at the brooks when he heard a loud cracking sound, like a snap of a branch from above his head. Alarmed he craned his head to face any immediate danger. In that split second, all he could see was red stripes and hear someone yelling a warning at him.

“Watch out!!!”

It was a rather too late of warning. The next thing Derek knew, he was on his back, sprawled on the forest floor with a significant weight lying on top of his body. Derek hadn’t yet fixated his gaze to see what pining him when the amazing scent hit his nose. It was the scent of the forest itself, of the rain and cinnamon. Derek could hear how his heartbeats picking up and drumming inside his chest. Derek knew who it was before he could see him properly.

“Ouch…, ouch…, ouch…,” the boy on top of Derek groaned, warranted Derek’s immediate attention. The werewolf gently rolled them over and got pale when he saw Stiles was squeezing his eyes in pained expression.

“Stiles?” He tried. Derek wanted to touch the other boy, to pat him and check whether he was okay, but he was afraid that Stiles would not appreciate the gesture. So, Derek was holding back for now. “Are you alright?”

“Noooo…,” Stiles whined, bending his waist and clutching his knee to chest. His long fingers were touching his ankle. He was barefoot. “I think I sprained my ankle…,” he whined again. His eyes were squeezed shut, but soon they were snapped open as he gawked. Stiles blinked his eyes once, twice, before he finally came around and recognized Derek. He blushed. “Derek?”

Derek chuckled. “Yeah, it’s me. I was running before you got me pinned into the forest floor. Can you stand up?” Derek stretched his arms, offering support for Stiles. He didn’t know why, but something stopped him from initiating any ministration to the brunette, like he felt that if he ever done that, Stiles would flip and resent Derek. That’s why Derek waited until Stiles himself decided to take his hand. Stiles indeed looked like he was contemplating, indecisive for a while, but he finally reached for Derek’s hand.

Derek hauled him up and Stiles let him to. He seemed in grave pain since he was unable to support his body by himself and leaned all his weight to Derek. Limping, he let Derek seated him under a nearby tree. The brunette exhaled as if he were spending a lot of energy just from moving one foot away from the spot where he fell.

“C-Can I?” Derek gestured to Stiles’ ankle. The brunette frowned and nodded, but he beat Derek from rolling up his jeans to see his own ankle. The sprained part had started to bruise. Both boys grimaced upon the sight. “That’s quite nasty…,” the werewolf commented.

“Tell me again…,” Stiles leaned his head on the tree. “My siblings will never see the end of this. They will keep reminding me how I sprained my ankle falling from a tree.”

“ _What_ were you doing up there in the first place anyway?”

At this, Stiles grinned. He erected his index finger toward the tree he was fallen from. Derek’s eyes followed the gesture and saw a nest of family bird on one of the top branches. “I helped them rebuild their home,” he explained.

“And it cost you a leg,” Derek said grimly.

Stiles punched Derek’s shoulder and wore a mock offended face. “FYI…, I won’t be hurt if you didn’t show up out of nowhere interrupting my jumping down and preparation for my magnificent landing. I am quite agile, I’m telling you.”

Derek stared at him unimpressed. “I am six feet tall and I think I am hard to miss. How couldn’t you see me?”

“Har-har…, very funny. Are you saying that I am oblivious of my surroundings?”

“I didn’t say that, you said it yourself,” Derek deadpanned. He let himself smirk smugly. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, but didn’t seem angry. If anything, at the next second they burst into laughter. Derek laughed hard and enjoying the view of Stiles’ laughing face. He was even more beautiful laughing. His eyes crinkling on the corners, there were dimples on the sides of his mouth and his face lit up. They laughed their asses off for a couple of minutes before they finally receded into calming silence. They were staring at each other with big smile hanging on their faces and Derek would never want it to end.  

It was Stiles who break their moment, much to Derek’s dismay. The brunette ducked his head and gave his best to hide his blushing face. How eager Derek was to catch those beautiful amber orbs with his own hazel ones and keep staring the owner’s face. However, the werewolf realized that Stiles’ ankle need immediate treatment, so he better snapped himself out of his daydreaming. “You need to cool it off,” Derek said, his chin tilted to the bruised ankle.

“There’s a river nearby, isn’t it?” Stiles cocked his head toward the faint voice of burbling brook not far from there. Derek knew it wasn’t a far distant of walking, but with Stiles’ ankle it would be a hard work for him. Hence, the werewolf turned his back to Stiles and down on his knee. “What are you doing?”

“Offering you a piggy back,” Derek replied. His tone was slightly jeering for Stiles asking the obvious. “It isn’t that far, but the terrain to get there would be torturous for your ankle.”

“I-…,” the brunette hesitated.

“And I don’t want to risk you from hurting your other ankle,” Derek said again.

“I’m heavy, you know…” Stiles’ voice was like complaining, but Derek could hear how his heartbeats go faster upon the offer. The werewolf couldn’t help his excited smile.

“We maybe almost at a same height, but I am bigger than you. I can carry you easily.”

“Is this your way of saying that I am skinny? _Rude_. I am quite muscular too, you know?” Stiles complained. And yes, Derek _knew_ how well-toned the brunette’s body was.

“Stiles!”

“Alright, alright!” Stiles finally rounded his arms around Derek’s neck and the werewolf skipped a heartbeat when he felt the warm of Stiles’ body on his back. _Yep_ , he could definitely feel how toned Stiles’ abs was. And Derek certainly won’t complain.

Even without his werewolf strength, Derek was sure he could carry Stiles easily. The boy might be well-toned, but he was light. Derek liked the fact how their bodies were so close one to another and how their scents mingled together in the air. His heart puffed from feeling Stiles’ warm breath on his cheek and on how his lean arms and limbs wrapped tighter around Derek’s body like they were actually belong there. Derek needed to take a deep breath after his brain launching this latter thought. He didn’t want to pop a boner and put him on Stiles’ bad side.

“I am heavy, ain’t I?” Stiles asked, misunderstanding Derek’s heavy intake of breath.

“Nope, not at all,” Derek said in all sincerity. He distracted himself from his rising arousal toward the condition of Stiles’ wound and grabbed the leaner boy’s ankle to leech the pain out. Stiles let out a surprised yelp.

“Dude, what’cha doing?” He asked, propping his head forward to see that Derek had black veins on the hand which touching Stiles’ foot.

“Taking out your pain,” the werewolf mumbled his answer.

“You can do _that_?!” Stiles shrieked. He paused for a bit, before he propped his head forward again. Now his nose was touching Derek’s cheek, breath ghosting his earlobe and _that_ was distracting. Derek painstakingly braced himself together from the urge to whip his head sideward to catch the ever-inviting lips on his ear with his own. “Are you a Spark?!”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “My Mom is. I’m not. I only inherited this gift from her, nothing else.”

“Your Mom is a Spark?!” Stiles sounded even more excited. His other foot swinging in rhythm with his excitement, and only stopped when Derek gave his clicks of tongue as warning. “Sorry. I am so excited to know there’s another Spark beside me, my Daddy and Dr. Deaton!”

“So, you’re a Spark, hmm?” Derek patted himself mentally from guessing what Stiles was correctly. “And you are studying with Alan?”

“Just in the afternoon. I spend the morning to study other things.”

“Yet you’re skipping school in effort to save the wildlife,” Derek jeered.

“Excuse _you_ , I am home-schooling. Not like some pot with high prejudice to a kettle,” Stiles poked Derek cheek. “You’re skipping school, aren’t you Derek?”

 _Home-schooling_ , Derek digesting the information. No wonder he never saw Stiles at school. He didn’t know when the boy came, but considering that he was home-schooling, he might have been move into the town for some time already.

“Yeah,” Derek confessed. “I don’t feel like attending class today. Not that I often skipping class, just so you know.”

Derek could feel that Stiles was grinning on his back. He rolled his eyes. “So, what is your Spark power? My Mom is a healer, which you have probably guessed from my gift. I understand that each Spark has different power and element…”

Stiles nodded, his lips brushed against Derek’s neck, sending shiver to the werewolf’s spine. By this time, Derek knew that Stiles always talk with all his body. He was the most animated person Derek ever met, so the werewolf understood that Stiles had no intention in giving mixed signal or insinuating anything by his act and gesture, no matter how suggestive they seemed. So, Derek was scrupulously asking his wolf to stand down and not to get excited.

“My element is earth. That’s why I like to spend time inside the forest bare-footed, feeling the red earth beneath my feet.” Stiles wiggled the toes of the foot that wasn’t in Derek’s hand. “I can’t heal anyone like my Daddy can, or your Mother, but I can cast protective ward and offensive magic. I still need guidance to control my power. My Daddy can’t really teach me how to school my offensive magic or how to build one since his power is more to defensive and for healing. Hence, my daily session with Doctor Deaton.”

“I see. It’s the same with my Mother,” Derek said. He had never been the one who was comfortable in sharing stories about his family. After Kate, he was very careful in sharing such information from afraid of someone might be using their knowledge about his family to put harm on them. However, Derek was at ease in sharing these things with Stiles, as if they’d known each other for life. “She’s a healer. She could heal anyone but herself and she couldn’t use magic to attack anyone but to protect everyone. I think her element is wind.”

“Wow, she must be one hell of a runner. Like my Daddy, he’s great in swimming because his element is water.”

Derek went silent. His heart ached from the memory of his Mothers running together with them flashing in his eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles wondered. He tried to see Derek’s expression to find out the reason of his sudden silence. “Did-did I say something wrong? You look sad…”

Derek gave the brunette a weak smile. Gingerly he put Stiles down at the riverside and helped him to put his wounded ankle into the water to cool off the inflammation. “There was a…fire,” Derek whispered. He didn’t need to tell Stiles about Kate. Stiles didn’t need to know about one cruel hideous woman that ever walked on this earth.

Stiles’ breath hitched. He blankly squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “Did she…?”

The raven-haired shook his head and Stiles let go the breath he was holding. “Nah…, but she got limped. She would never run again.”

“That must’ve been hard for her and you,” Stiles commented after a moment of silent. Derek smiled at that comment. He liked it better than a cliché reply like ‘I’m sorry’, considering that the speaker wasn’t the person who commit the mistake. Or, when people said that they understand the agony that Derek and his family were facing. No one would ever understand it, they were merely _trying_ to understand it. They would never do. It takes one to understand one. It was as simple as that.

“It is,” Derek admitted. “But we’re trying to move on.”

“I believe you’ll be able to do that at the end,” Stiles sent him a sincere smile. That single expression burst the long bottled-up emotion inside Derek and the werewolf barely could blink away the tears threatening to fall on the corner of his eyes. He ducked his face as far as he could from Stiles, although the brunette had deliberately cast his eyes elsewhere, as if giving Derek some privacy.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered. Stiles was still staring at the other end of the brook, not facing Derek, but the werewolf could feel that the boy was smiling.

After that, they were taking their conversation to safer topics. In an hour time, Derek learned that Stiles had two fathers, in contrast with Derek’s two Mothers. Stiles had two siblings, one of them was his twin sister. Derek wondered whether Stiles’ twin sister was as beautiful as Stiles. However, Derek was sure that even though the sister was as beautiful as the boy, her personality could never beat Stiles’. In Derek’s eyes, the brunette was perfect. The raven-haired shivered when he realized that his feeling toward Stiles had advanced into ‘love’ territory. Derek was slightly worried about this. He knew and accepted the fact that he indeed _like_ Stiles, adoring him even, but it seemed very hasty to determine his feeling as _love_. Derek only knew the guy for two days. In that two days times Derek had learned a lot about Stiles, got to know him, but in the same time he felt like he barely knew anything about the boy. The brunette Spark sometimes had this unreadable expression and Derek suddenly lost his privilege to be in know. When Stiles did that, his amber orbs would be staring far away, to a place where there was no Derek. That irritated Derek, but he knew better than to push.

“Will you give me piggy back home?” Stiles asked. He had sneezed, so Derek asked him to pull his feet out from the water. Derek took Stiles’ foot to his lap and dried them off with his T-Shirt, one by one. Stiles sounded his complain, but Derek dismissed him. Now, after Stiles all dried up, they were getting ready to head back to town.

Derek nodded and knelt with his back facing Stiles. The raven-haired could feel that the shorter boy was grinning on his back. Stiles rounded his arms and legs around Derek’s body with more confident this time, enveloping the werewolf with his warmth once again.

“Your girlfriend is very lucky,” Stiles suddenly said on their way to Stiles’ house. He tapped his fingers playfully on Derek’s shoulder. “You have a really well-built body. I could never grow muscles like yours even if I doubled my training.”

The compliment sending down shiver to Derek’s spine while his wolf was howling with pride. The raven-haired smiled sheepishly. “Too bad I don’t have any girlfriend to appreciate it the way you are,” he retorted, bolder than he usually been.

Stiles launched his face forward to meet Derek’s eyes. Looking at him sideways (being very careful not to ‘accidentally’ kiss Stiles’ lips), Derek could see bewilderment painted clearly on the brunette’s face. “You’re joking!!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Nope,” Derek replied, deliberately popping the ‘p’. “I’m not into girls. Not that I have any boyfriend at the moment either.”

Stiles was stock-still on Derek’s back and building anxiety in Derek’s chest. _What if Stiles feels uncomfortable with his sexuality_ , Derek thought, started to panic. However, it was better if he come clean from the start. “D-Do you got any problem with that, Stiles?” Derek finally asked, preparing himself from any rejection that might come out of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles put his chin on Derek shoulder, digging into it slightly when he shook his head. “No. I was-… I was surprised, that’s all. Would’ve never thought that…that we’re the same.”

This time it was Derek who went stock-still. He swallowed labouredly, couldn’t believe his own ears. _Yes_ , he was expecting that kind of answer, but when it did come, Derek couldn’t be ignorant with the wave of relief and excitement (as well as spark of arousal). His wolf was practically trotting with joy inside him.

“Boyfriend?” Derek slowly asked, wondering if this would be the right time to ask about it, but on the other hand he couldn’t risk miss the chance to ask.

Stiles shook his head again, much to Derek’s relief. “I don’t think I would be capable for any relationship,” he continued. This last sentence was said in a heavy tone and it crushed Derek’s heart. The raven-haired wondered what happened to Stiles that made him saying those words with that kind of tone.

“You wouldn’t know if you haven’t try,” Derek finally said.

“Maybe,” Stiles hummed.

They were walking in silent afterward. Derek waited for Stiles to say anything, but the brunette seemed lost in his own train of thought. He just opened his mouth to give directions for Derek. When they finally arrived at a cabin-like house, Stiles stopped Derek at the porch.

“You can put me down here, Derek,” the brunette tapped Derek’s shoulder. Derek put him down, but he still supporting Stiles’ arm with his own. Stiles smiled genuinely at him, “Thank you for carrying me back here.”

Derek smiled back. Taking a deep breath Derek gathered his resolution. He probably would create his own heartbreak and ruin the new blossoming friendship between him and Stiles, but Derek knew he wanted this so bad. He wanted to be with Stiles no matter what. This kind of want surprised even himself, but Derek didn’t want any regret. “Stiles…”

Stiles turned his head, facing Derek. His doe-eyes were shimmering with expectation, encouraging Derek to continue.

The raven-haired cleared his throat nervously. “If…if it’s okay with you, I really want to take you out sometimes…”

Stiles’ eyes bulged as shades of red creeping onto his pale skin, painted his cheeks adorably. “As-as in a date?”

“It’s up to you…,” Derek flashed him a gentle smile. “If you don’t want to make it as a date, then let’s do it as friends. I sincerely wanted to be friends with you, but I also acknowledge that I have special feelings for you. I don’t know what it is actually, but I wanted to know. Maybe we can see how things will go on from there? Or-or you can just say no. I won’t mind and I won't push. I just-I just wanted to tell this to you.”

Stiles stared at Derek as if he tried to find any sign of deception on his face. This act of Stiles broke Derek’s heart. He really wanted to know what happened to Stiles before their meeting that made the brunette seemed losing his faith on love and relationships, or worse, feeling insecure with himself. However, Derek couldn’t say he was flawless either, because after Kate’s incident, the werewolf had lost some of his faith for humanity as well. Stiles was the first human that made Derek willing to put his faith on for the first time in these five years.

“Alright,” Stiles answered quietly. If only not for his werewolf hearing, Derek would miss the answer. He beamed upon the answer and feeling slightly better when he had to see Stiles’ silhouette swallowed by the closing front door.

“Alright,” echoed the werewolf, nodding his head to no one before he turned away and walking home.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Share it with me if you do, 'Kay? Thanks for reading ^^


	6. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful past, betrayal and new case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I promise lighter plot for this chapter previously? Yeah, I lied. I am a lying liar who lie. You can just ignore me in the future whenever I said I'm going to write something light. Yeah, like I could ^^;; I have tendency for writing angst, just so you know.

_One, two, three blows broke his rib, but Isaac didn’t feel anything. He’d became numb from listening to Stiles’ screams echoing over and over from the other room. Each scream torn out from his brother’s throat shattered Isaac’s heart. He supposed to protect his brother against any harm, but here he was, laying helplessly in his own pool of blood while Stiles was being violated in the next room. Isaac could hear the grit of his teeth whenever he heard Theo’s voice tried to comfort Stiles while hurting him inside out. Isaac’s stomach churning with disgust and self-hatred. His mind was roaming into guilty trip. He couldn’t blame anyone but himself. If only he stopped Stiles from going to this party. If only they didn’t take the drink…_

_“Please…,” Isaac heard himself begging, voice cracking between clod of blood swallowed, burning his throat like chunks of flaming lava. He slowly reached for Josh’s pants, tugging it weakly. “Please…, stop Theo…, Jos-h…”_

_There was a hard yank on his hair, smarting into his scalp as Josh craned Isaac’s face so he could meet the werewolf’s eyes. Josh’s eyes were shining gold, in replacement of their original oak-colour, made them look more mischievous than they usually were._

_“And why would I want to spoil Theo’s pleasure? They are mating in the next room, sweet Isaac._ My _Alpha is taking your brother as his mate. It’s a great honour for your family. It’s not on every other day that an Alpha is willing to take one weak human as his mate. For us, mating is sacred, Isaac. It is for ever…”_

_Isaac spat Josh’s face with his blood-stained spit. The action fuelled the werewolf’s anger immensely. More blows landed on Isaac’s body, breaking more of his bones, but he felt nothing. His heart was with Stiles. He was worried for his brother, crying in tandem with his brother, broken for his brother, and the feeling was more painful than anything he’d ever felt._

**

Isaac stopped painting when he realized that his hand had moved on its own accord and brushed clusters of colours forming a face that had seized his attention lately. The face on his canvass had wavy jet-black hair like Josh had, but they were styled neatly, unlike his ex-best friend’s unkempt hair. Thinking about Josh, Isaac recalled his last night’s dream and felt boiling anger build up in his chest. His stomach was churning again with agitation. He always wanted to puke whenever he remembered about that darned night a year ago. Gritting his teeth, Isaac dipped his brush into white paint and started to use the colour to erase Scott’s face from the canvass. He’d foolishly trusted werewolves before, treating them as best of friends, even willing to lay his life for them. Yet, they took and ruined the most precious thing Isaac ever had, stomping on his feelings like they were mere trashes.

“What a shame!” Isaac whirled his head to the high-pitched voice. The hunter saw a blonde bombshell was loitering at the art-room door. Her dark-red tinted lips were opening in exaggerate surprise while her dark eyes were fixated on Isaac’s canvass. Scott’s face on it had lost most of his jaw, but the shy smile and soft gaze were still identifiable. They were identical with those that the real person had, which visible from where Isaac was currently sitting. The art room windows were facing the lacrosse field and Scott was standing on the field, stretching for the afternoon training.

Isaac took his canvass down, but a strong hand stopped him. The hand holding his was belonged to the bombshell. She had paced across the room without emitting any sound and stopped Isaac in magnificent speed. Isaac sighed exasperatedly as he felt prickly from the touch. From the girl’s movement, speed and strength, Isaac had a good guess about _what_ she really was. A werewolf. He hated to be touched by a werewolf. The touch disgusted him.

“Let go of my hand,” he demanded, just in the verge of snapping. From his experience, he knew that he was dealing with a Beta, not an Alpha. He could take down a Beta with a good fight, he was sure of that. _Hell_ , he’d done that. Isaac shuddered when he recalled the memory of having Josh under his mercy, a wolfsbane-dipped flying knife buried into his chest.

“Chill, Cutie,” the werewolf pulled her hand away and moved to the window. She stared outside for a moment, before returning her gaze to Isaac. A knowing smirk flashed on her face. “I’ve always wondered where the art-room windows are facing at. It’s a nice view to the lacrosse field, isn’t it? You can see Scott clearly from here.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Isaac grumbled. He gathered all his supplies and getting ready to jet. He better left the place before he lost his patience at the female werewolf.

“You like Scott, don’t you?” The werewolf was now hovering on his easel, her chin rested on the top bar. Her dark eyes were studying Isaac’s expression carefully.

“No,” Isaac clenched his jaw.

“He likes you, do you know that?” Isaac dropped his paint-brush box and cursing, he hastily picked it up. When he straightened his body, he saw the female werewolf shoot him another knowing glance. Isaac glared at her. “Scott always sees the other party he fancies like they hung the moon in the sky. Exactly the way he looks at you.”

“Did he send you to say these things to me?” Isaac finally snapped. “What’s his game, huh?!”

The female werewolf raised her hands in placating gesture. “Chill, Darling. No one sent me. I am considering myself as a good Samaritan who realized the sparks of attraction between the two of you and thought I may be able to give a helping hand, that’s all.”

“I think you read the wrong Bible, Woman,” Isaac scoffed. “ _Nothing_ could happen between me and a werewolf. I can force myself to stand _your_ kind for the sake of Beacon Hills, but that’s all.”

“You hate us that much?”

Isaac snorted. “Are you one of the Hale packs?”

“My name is Erica, I am Laura’s Beta,” Erica raised her hand to initiate a handshake, but Isaac merely stared at her hand coldly, didn’t even bother to return the gesture.

“I heard and saw clearly the hatred the Hale kids reserve for us hunters,” said Isaac in thick voice. His icy blue-eyes were shooting cold gaze.

“I know,” Erica sighed. “All of them but Scott, I guess. Well, he’s angry too for what Kate Argent had done to their family, but he keeps an open and positive mind for your family.”

“Well, you werewolves are not the only ones who could keep their anger and distrust for the other party.”

“What do you mean?”

Isaac narrowed his eyes. “My Fathers might collect themselves alright for greater good, but not me. I hate werewolf. Werewolves could only take, never to give. Your kind had broken one precious thing I ever had in my life. Hence, I distrust your kind, _despise_ them,” he said venomously. In swift movement, Isaac took out a pocket knife, startling Erica. She jumped sideways, but Isaac didn’t aim the knife at her. He used it to vandalize the canvass, ruining his own painting of Scott. Once he done, Isaac pocketed the knife back. Clenching his jaw, he said to Erica, “There’s no way in this lifetime would I fall in love with a werewolf.”        

With the sound of his boots stomping loudly on the hard floor, Isaac hauled his backpack and walked out of the art room. Facing the closed door, Erica sent the hunter leaving with a frown. Now she got to wonder, what had the werewolves done to the Winchesters, for the grudge and hatred Isaac displayed were at the equal level with what she’d witnessed on the Hales.

Erica took out her phone and texted Boyd. She was sure that her boyfriend won’t mind hanging around with her in the public library after the practice. He wouldn’t have heart to see Erica got tortured by her own curiosity, anyway.

**

“Isaac!”

Isaac turned his head and shot Lydia a lopsided smile as the red-haired making a beeline toward him. They had finished their classes and club activities. Isaac was waiting for his sister at the entrance stairs nearby the parking lot, still in bad mood after met an annoying female werewolf. Lydia had a crease on her forehead when she noticed how dark Isaac’s face was. “What happened?” She asked, caressing Isaac’s back gently.

Isaac shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, hoping that Lydia won’t ask further. “Do you wanna go home now, Lyds?”

“I’m afraid we need to make a stop at the preserve. Dad’s called, said something about new case.”

Isaac sighed. They just moved into this new town. Isaac was hoping they could adapt first before there was any supernatural case pop out, seeking for their attention. Yet, here they were. It seemed that the supernatural creatures couldn’t help themselves from not causing problem for too long.

“The Hales will meet us there too,” added Lydia. Isaac was dead on track from hearing this last bit of information. He swallowed hard and tried to stop the rabbiting beat of his heart that suddenly picked up. “Are you okay?” Lydia asked again when Isaac was frozen on spot, no longer following her toward where their sports bike was parked.

Collecting himself, Isaac nodded more vigorously than he should have. He fished out his bike keys and turned on the engine. Lydia was watching him like a hawk, so Isaac wore his helmet to conceal his expression. He hated to be cornered and interrogated by his sister. He hoped Lydia would let him off the hook for now. “Is Stiles joining us too?” He tried to deflect.

Lydia shrugged, hopping onto the bike by using Isaac’s shoulder as leverage. She took the spare helmet offered by her brother and wore it. “You knew that Stiles hurt his ankle yesterday. Dad grounded him for a week until he’s fully recover.”

“I thought Daddy healed him.”

“He did. At least it isn’t swelling anymore, but the bruise is still visible. So, Dad grounded him, not letting him go outside for a while. Stiles is so careless, what’s with falling from a tree because he wanted to safe a bunch of baby birds?” Lydia snorted.

“How did he come back home yesterday, anyway? The bruise is quite nasty and he was limping yesterday,” kicking in the gear and revved the gas, Isaac drove the bike out the parking lot. Lydia immediately rounded her arms around her brother’s middle.

“He said he made a friend with a local boy. It was the said boy who was piggybacking him home,” Lydia answered, half screaming to ensure her brother heard her just fine.

“A local boy?” Isaac frowned, wasn’t sure he like to hear that. _What kind of local boy Stiles met?_ He wondered, unable not to feel worried.

Feeling how his brother grew tense, Lydia patted Isaac’s side. “Don’t worry, Stiles could take care of himself.”

“Not the last time…,” Isaac grumbled reflexively. He regretted saying those words out loud in instance because the memory was flushing back into his mind like harsh current. He gritted his teeth.

“And you really need to stop reminding yourself about that. We moved here to start anew. There’s no point of moving if we keep reliving the past. Stiles needs to move on, so do you!”

The road and the view in front of Isaac went blur when tears started to swell at the corners of his eyes. “And if Stiles could find love at this new place, shouldn’t we feel ecstatic for him?” Lydia continued.

“Do you think he fell in love with that local boy?” Isaac retorted, uncomfortable tight knots started to clench his insides.

“He was blushing when he talked about that boy. I think Stiles enjoyed their conversations and meetings. Well, it’s a start, right? At least they could be friends. Stiles needs friend. It’s bad enough that he can’t go to school anymore after the incident. He needs to socialize and having others’ company besides ours.”

“But what if that boy has ill-intention toward Stiles?” Isaac said crossly. He put more speed than he supposed to. “Our family doesn’t have the best of talent to judge human characters, I’m afraid.”

Lydia squeezed his arms around Isaac until the younger boy let out a yelp. “Shut up!! It was Theo and Josh that deceived us. They were our childhood friends, for goodness sake! We’ve known them since we were in diapers! No one would be ready for such betrayals. Stop blaming yourself for that!”

Isaac plummeted into silence before he opened his mouth again. Heavy tone wrapping his words. “I felt something was changing in Josh and Theo, but I decided to ignore it, Lyds’. I had my doubt about the party, but Theo insisted us to come since it was his birthday party. He had become an Alpha for three months that time. I should’ve aware that he was looking for a mate and seeing Stiles as one.”

Lydia put another pressure on Isaac’s middle. “Stop saying that or I’ll be extremely angry at you!!” She threatened. “No one would’ve guess what Theo had in his mind for Stiles, alright?! I also knew that he was head over heels with Stiles, but I would’ve never thought he’d do that to him! Stiles doesn’t want you to blame yourself anymore, so you should stop doing it.”

Isaac frowned, knitting his eyebrows so tight to blink his tears away. How he hoped it could be that easy. But it wasn’t. That night broke not only Stiles, but also something in Isaac. Isaac was never a same man after that incident anymore.

“Stop crying, you cry-baby!!” Lydia pinched his brother’s forearm, warranted another yelp from the younger boy. “You’re driving, for goodness sake! Keep your sulking for later!”

“Alright, alright!” Isaac finally yielded. He forced himself to concentrate on driving and for the new case waiting for them to solve.

After another fifteen minutes driving, the siblings finally reached the preserve. There were two sheriff cruisers, an ambulance with two paramedics dutifully waiting by it, Isaac and Lydia’s family truck and the Hales' SUV and black Camaro parked there already. Isaac swiftly parked his bike next to their truck and killed the engine.

“Lydia!” Laura Hale, the younger female Alpha padded toward them with warm smile. She left the crowd that were gathering not far from there and heading for the bike to help Lydia off of it. Isaac scowled almost instantly. Especially when he saw that Lydia had her brightest smile flashed for the Hale Alpha.

“I hope we don’t have to kill any supernatural monster today, because I didn’t bring my weapon,” Lydia said, leaning all of her weight to Laura’s waiting arms and let the Alpha helped her off the bike. The ginger was oblivious with the murderous aura her brother emitted next to her, but not Laura. The dark-haired Alpha definitely sniffed Isaac’s hostility and smirked at him. Deliberately, she casually put her hand on the small on Lydia’s back as she herded her toward the crowd.

“Nah, they are investigating the dead body first,” Laura replied.

“Dead body?”

Laura’s face was darker by one shade at this. She almost spat out of disgust, “A local boy was killed brutally. Your Father said the doer was most likely a supernatural beast.”

Lydia flicked her eyes and saw that her fathers were standing among the crowd. Clad in leather jacket and black outfit, Dean Winchester looked intimidating. Hands crossed in front of his broad chest, he was looming over one of the deputies slash ME, listening to her elaborating the cause of death. There was a deep crease on his forehead as he digested the information. Next to him, Castiel buried his hands into his trench coat’s pockets, looked fidgety upon hearing the deputy’s explanation. The Spark looked even more distraught when he caught the sight of Lydia and Isaac.

“Daddy, what happened?” The huntress was trotting toward her fathers, whispering her inquiry for not distracting the deputy. She dragged her gaze to take a better look of the crowd. There were Talia Hale and her wife Melissa standing beside her fathers, Jordan Parrish, Alan Deaton and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, that Lydia hadn’t yet met before. The boy and girl shared a striking resemblance with Talia Hale, so Lydia dared to assume that both of them were Talia’s other children, Derek and Cora Hale. Derek gave Isaac a swift glance over but his gaze lingered a bit longer on Lydia. He seemed struck with some familiarity upon seeing Lydia, but couldn’t actually point it out. Lydia saw him taking down the expression at the next second. The younger girl, Cora, looked indifferent with Isaac and Lydia. She was occupied with Jordan Parrish, keeping his attention at her, completely distracting him from his main job. Lydia snickered at that.

“The ME said the boy was most likely killed by a beast. There were evident marks of sharp claws and some parts of the victim’s body were blackened, as if they were touched by venom,” Castiel relayed the information to Lydia and Isaac.

However, the curly blonde hunter’s attention was not on his father. His eyes cast toward one silver sedan that was coming and parked alongside the other vehicles. The car doors yanked open, spitting three teenagers off of it. One of them was Scott Hale. The jet-black haired werewolf ignored his friends, one dark-skinned lean boy and one fair-skinned brunette boy. Instead, he stumbled toward one of the cruisers which hosting a short young boy. Seeing the werewolf, the boy jumped out of the cruiser and met him halfway. The boy had short dirty-blonde hair styled in spike. He was much shorter than Scott, but not less-built than the werewolf. At the moment, the boy was ranting something to Scott, inaudible for the human’s ears. Scott poured all of his attentions to the boy, rubbing his back and ruffling his hair in calming gesture.

“That’s Liam Dunbar,” Laura explained to Lydia. “He was the one who found the dead body. The dead body itself was Lucas, a senior at your school. From what I’ve learned, he was that boy, Corey Bryant’s ex-boyfriend,” Laura tilted his chin toward the brunette fair-skinned boy. The said boy had stride over where the crowd was, face pale. Behind him, the dark-skinned lean boy held him in comforting manner. The brunette only needed one look to confirm the identity of the dead body before he hugged the dark-skinned boy, seeking for comfort. The other boy fervently gave him what he needed, hugging the brunette boy tightly and kissed his forehead.

“And Liam is Scott’s…?” Lydia didn’t finish her question, merely raised one brow to convey her unfinished sentence to Laura. The Alpha let out soft chuckle and shook her head.

“Scott is like a brother to him. He helps Liam to be better in Lacrosse and to adapt faster here. Like you guys, Liam is a new boy in town too.”

Lydia hummed before her other brow followed her first upward, shooting high into her hairlines when she saw Isaac walk over and cut Scott and Liam’s conversation abruptly. She couldn’t hear what his brother said to Scott, but the young werewolf was blushing like ripe tomato and yieldingly let Isaac herd him back to the conference by his elbow. The sight was not going unchecked by the crowd. Laura’s brother, Derek, watched the two younger boys like a hawk, jaw set in displeased expression. His sister had glint of resentment in her eyes, but concealed it better than his brother did. That was because she was half distracted by the young Sheriff, observed Lydia. When the huntress leered at her fathers and the Hale matriarchs, all of them had sheer of amusement painted all over their faces. Laura herself shared that amusement with her mothers by a slight curl of her lips, Lydia noticed. As for her, she didn’t know what to think. She assumed Isaac was not really realizing what he’d done as well. That little brother of hers always wore his heart on his sleeves and he was like an open book. Lydia bet he was going autopilot when he approached Scott without understanding what it meant, how it looked to others.

“Is it possibly a wendigo?” Lydia was taken out of her reverie by his Daddy’s soft whisper. None other than she, her Dad and the werewolves could hear it. The ME was still talking while Alan Deaton had took Corey and his boyfriend away from the body. They were standing by the cruisers now, joining Liam. Deaton was with them to calm them with his fatherly charisma.   

Lydia flicked a curious glance over her Dad, waiting for his respond. Dean was still for a moment, listening thoroughly at the ME before he was finally shaking his head so faintly.

“Alright, Deputy Clark. Let’s take him back to the morgue and finish our interview with Mr. Dunbar over there. Mr. Bryant came too, so we could ask him about his ex-boyfriend’s life and social circle as well,” Parrish closed his Deputy’s explanation and let her zip shut the body bag. He spared a glance toward Dean, who hastily helped him carry the body bag to the ambulance. The two paramedics deftly assisted them to put the body bag on the gurney. Deputy Clark gave brief instruction to the paramedics shortly before they drove away. She waved a goodbye to Parrish and the others, and jumped into her cruiser, driving back to the town.

“I don’t think it was a Wendigo,” Dean said to Parrish.

The young Sheriff nodded understandingly. “Feel free to investigate the surroundings, just don’t forget to keep me updated,” he said, gesturing to the teenagers to follow him. Liam obediently climbed back into the cruiser while Corey and his boyfriend got into their car. They followed the Sheriff back to the station.

“What is the other option beside a Wendigo?” Laura enquired, watching Dean tightly.

“One, there was no missing chunk of meat from that boy’s body. He was practically intact with long and deep slashes like those from claws.”

“Feral werewolf?” Isaac shot out. Scott immediately jumped on his spot.

“I didn’t smell other werewolf’s scent on Liam!” He objected.

Isaac snorted. “ _Of_ _course_ you’d sniff him.”

“Why are you being a jerk today?” Scott said, irritated tone seeped clearly in his words. “First you didn’t let me calm Liam properly, now you’re accusing werewolf blindly. Lucas had stain of venom on him. And surprise, _we_ don’t do venom.”

“Exactly,” Dean clicked his tongue and patted Scott’s shoulder condescendingly. “That was my second point. Neither was Wendigo to do venom.”

“There’s this too,” Derek had moved by a tree. He pointed at a darkish hole on it. There was strain of black liquid flowing down from the hole. Derek was about to touch the liquid to figure what the substance really was, but Castiel held his wrist.

“Don’t,” he warned the young werewolf. “It could be poisonous,” he explained, taking out a small flat container, not bigger than the size of a camera lens. Isaac absently offered him his pocket knife and Castiel used it to scrap some of the substance, put it inside the transparent container and shut its lid. He then pocketed back the container, along with the knife.

“If you don’t mind, Alpha, I’m going to let my Son to take a look at that. He’s very good at research,” Castiel smiled at Talia.

The female Alpha sent him an appreciative smile and glanced over at Isaac.

“Err, not this son of my fathers,” Lydia interrupted, grinning. “Daddy meant my twin brother, his first Son. Isaac here is better in remembering and painting things, my twin brother at researching things, and I at kicking and shooting things,” she trailed on, warranted a burst of laughter from Laura.

The Hale matriarchs laughed too. “So, what will we do now?” Talia shot a pointed gaze at Dean, asking for his opinion.

“I think a patrol is required, Alpha,” the seasoned hunter answered solemnly. “We could prevent another attack while investigating around the preserve. It’s a large ground to cover, so it’ll be better if we could split into smaller groups.”

Talia nodded. “One wolf and one hunter?” She suggested.

“Mom!!” Derek and Cora objected almost instantly, but Talia shut them up with flashes of her red eyes.

“I agree with one wolf and one hunter,” Laura interjected, smirking to her siblings. “It’ll be good to perfect our collaboration and build trust,” she elaborated, pointedly ignoring Isaac and Cora’s sharp snort. Instead, she winked at Lydia, “What do you say, Huntress?”

“Are you asking me to partner up with you?” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“Do you want to?”

“As long as you let me take the lead,” Lydia said challengingly. Laure threw her another wink.

“Lydia,” Isaac groaned.

“And Isaac, take a good care of Scott,” Lydia flailed her fingers toward Isaac and Scott. The two boys were blushing instantly.

“Why’d you pair us up?!” They screamed in unison.

“Mother…,” Laura said at the same time as Lydia said, “Dad…”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Talia said thoughtfully, answered by Dean’s agreeing hum. “And Derek…”

“Derek can partner up with Castiel,” suggested Dean. Talia answered him with a nod. “I’ll go with you, Alpha.”

“I don’t want to be with any hunter,” Cora said crossly, arms crossed in front of her chest defensively. “I want to go with Jordan,” she said stubbornly.

“So that’ll leave Alan with our firstborn?” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows to his husband, who was grinning to him. "Although he is actually still grounded?"

Dean shrugged. "It's a lot ground to cover," he said lazily.

“I can go with the two of them,” Melissa offered, but immediately dismissed with a strong ‘no’ from both Talia and Castiel.

“They could use your help at the station,” Talia rubbed his wife’s back gently, trying to erase the grim pout on her mouth.

“We’ll need you to re-read our collection of bestiaries too, Mel. We don’t want to miss anything, do we?” Castiel tried too. With the roll of her eyes, Melissa finally complied.

“What time we should return here for the patrol?” Laura asked.

Dean peered at his watch, “What about seven-thirty? There will be enough time to have supper and gather our stuffs.”

The time was chosen wisely and supported by unanimous nods of agreement.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to hear from you guys. Please tell me what you think? Thank you in advance for any kudos and comment.


	7. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm planning to have three villains for this verse. This first case would have the first villain. Care to guess who it was? ^^  
> Hehe, happy reading~~

“Let me get this straight,” Stiles fastened the knife strap on his thigh. “All of us will go on a patrol and I’m no longer grounded,” he made a circle with his finger, gesturing at his family.

“I’ll put this straight for you,” Dean stuffed new round of bullets into his gun, narrowing his eyes at his son pointedly. “You’re still grounded for a week, but _special_ for tonight I’ll let you out since we need as many manpower as we have to do this patrol slash investigation. You’ll be with Alan, anyway, so consider this as part of your training and not your getaway card.”

Stiles snorted, harshly took out two hunting knives from the crate and tucked each one of them inside his combat boots, “So much for optimism.”

“You should know better before you decided to bungee jumping from a tree,” Dean retorted, securing his guns in their holsters.

“It was an accident, for heaven’s sake!” Stiles shrieked in hysteria. “And I won’t be spraining my ankle if my friend didn’t show up so suddenly and spooked me.”

“This friend of yours,” Isaac cut off, no longer preoccupied with lacing his flying knives with wolfsbane. His blue eyes fixated sternly on his brother. “Who’s he?”

Stiles stared at his brother incredulously, “A local boy. You wouldn’t know if I tell you anyway.”

“Try me,” Isaac said nonchalantly. “You could always start with a name.”

“And why would I have to tell you his name? Are you interrogating me?!” Stiles glared at the younger boy.

Isaac glared back at him and was about to banter his brother again, but Castiel cut them off. “Okay boys, stop fighting. Isaac, it’s up to your brother whether he wants to share information about his friends or not. Stiles, your brother is worry for you.”

“I know,” Stiles muttered. “But I can take care of myself. And…, I have feeling that I could trust that new friend of mine. He respects my opinion. He always asks for my permission before touching me, like when he wanted to check for my sprained ankle or…”

Lydia smirked, “The way you talk about him made me believe that you do aware that he’s interested in you, if you know what I mean.”

There were loud clatters of weaponry being dropped recklessly and three pairs of the Winchester men’s eyes gawked when they saw Stiles was blushing. Isaac was the first one who jumped up from his chair, all sword and knives were abandoned.

“He’s _interested_ in you in _that_ way?!!” He roared and almost closing the gap he had with his brother by jumping over the coffee table. “And you _let_ him?!!!”

“H-he did announce his intention to me,” Stiles shrunk into his chair. “He asked me for a date, but we haven’t actually set the date, I haven’t make my decision…,” he tried to explain weakly.

“A DATE?!!” Isaac roared again. Dean was a bit green too, while Castiel went pale. Only Lydia who looked enthusiastic for listening further.

“Do you like him back?” Lydia asked. She was the last thing that was standing between Isaac and Stiles, and she used her fiercest glance to keep her younger brother from mounting her older one.

Dean let out a sound that was akin to someone who got strangled when Stiles was blushing a deeper shade of red. “H-he’s alright,” Stiles answered shyly.

“Can we please get a name?” Castiel’s face was still pale, but he resumed strapping his Scotland dirks securely on his hips.

“He…,” Stiles’ words died mid-air when Lydia’s phone buzzed. The ginger picked it up and frowned upon listening to the other speaker.

“Dad, that was Laura,” Lydia clicked off her phone.

“She has your number?!” Isaac shrieked.

“That’s not the point!” The huntress hissed menacingly at her brother, before turning back to her fathers. “Change of plan. We need to go to the preserve _now._ ”

“Something happened?” Castiel grabbed a pair of Stiletto knives and gave one of them to Lydia. The huntress quickly slipped it into her boot.

“Do you remember Corey and Mason from this afternoon?” All Winchester men except Stiles nodded. “They went to the preserve about an hour ago to investigate Lucas’ death and Corey was missing. Mason managed to come out from the preserve and called the Sheriff. The Hales rushed there already.”

Dean clenched his jaw, slurring a curse through his teeth with the lowest voice possible, in his effort to set better example for his children. Castiel glared a warning at him, nonetheless.

“Alright,” Dean clapped his hands once. “Like Lydia said, change of plan. No more patrol. Go into that preserve and find that boy alive.”

“Stupid boys,” Isaac murmured. He grabbed a crossbow pistol before closing the weaponry crate and secured it back with locks.

“You are so heavily armed tonight,” Stiles frowned, eyeing the longsword on his brother’s back, the crossbow in his hand and rows of flying knives strapped on his belt.

Isaac shrugged, “Better be safe than sorry. We have no idea what attacked that kid. You haven’t finished your research on that black liquid, have you?”

Stiles nodded. “There’s no enough time, but I made general antidote just in case. I made it based on the first components I found in that liquid,” he distributed vials of purplish liquid, three vials for each of his family members. He was left with ten extra vials.

“Do you think I need to give these to the Hales too?” Stiles wondered at the extra vials in his hand.

“The werewolves won’t need them,” Dean climbed into the truck, followed by his family. “Give some of them to Deaton and Melissa instead.”

“I hope Talia didn’t let her come,” buckling his seatbelt, Castiel said. “I don’t have good feelings about this case.”

“Hush!” Dean shushed him gently and caressing his cheek softly. “Don’t jinx it, Babe.”

“If you meet anything weird, just stab it and run, Daddy. Yell if you need anything,” Lydia said airily from the back seat.

“Oh, shut it, Young Lady!!” Castiel glared at his daughter from the rear-view mirror, then narrowed his eyes to his husband. “She is a lot like you,” he complained.

Dean shrugged, looked focus on his driving, but the corners of his lips curled lightly. Castiel snorted loudly at that and the brothers were sniffling their laughs at the back.

**

When they arrived at the preserve and parked their car next to Parrish’s cruiser and the Hales' cars, they saw Alan Deaton and Melissa were crowding Mason, the dark-skinned teenager. The boy was quivering and his forehead dampened with cold sweats. Horror was in his unfocused eyes.

“The others had entered the preserve,” Deaton informed the Winchesters.

“Is he alright?” Stiles asked, concerned.

“You must be Stiles,” Melissa smiled at him warmly. Stiles returned her smile, nodding. “He’s a bit shaken up, but he’ll be alright as soon as you found his boyfriend back.”

“It had a whip,” Mason said in coarse voice, trembling fingers gestured at his back. The shirt was ripped and there was one healing slash wound on it. “It whipped me unconscious for a couple of minutes, but that what made me able to come out of the preserve alive. When I regained my consciousness, Corey had gone. It must’ve took him,” he started to sob again.

“It’s okay, Son…,” Melissa rubbed soothing circles on the boy’s back. Stiles caught glimpse of sparkling energy radiating out from her hand and the deep wound on Mason’s back was closing even more, made him sure that Melissa was indeed a Spark with healing power like his daddy. This revelation made Stiles remember Derek’s story about one of his moms. The brunette was quite amazed to find so many Sparks in Beacon Hills. For what it worth, he knew that Spark population was quite sparse. There were only about thousands of Sparks around the world, and there were already a handful number resided in Beacon Hills only.  

“Kids, let’s follow the others,” Dean interjected. “Let’s split up. I’ll be with your Daddy and the three of you stick together. If you found any Hale, join them to form new small groups as we agreed before, so we could cover more ground. _Do not_ , in any case, walk by yourself. Do you hear me?”

The Winchester kids nodded. They followed their fathers dutifully, but taking the opposite direction once they stepped into the thick forest. All of them had their respective weapon at ready in their hands. Dean had cocked his Colt while Castiel had firm grip of his Dirks. Isaac led in front of his siblings, crossbow was pointed forward. Stiles had drawn his F-S knife too, walking warily next to Lydia who had her Glock at ready. They opened their ears and eyes keenly, tracing any trail left by their werewolf friends or the beast itself.

 

After walking a half of mile farther into the woods, the Winchester kids suddenly heard a snap of branch from their left. Isaac pointing his crossbow toward the voice, but Stiles had run to it.

“I saw something,” he informed his siblings.

“Stiles, wait!” Lydia chased after him. Isaac was about to follow his siblings too, but his eyes caught another rapid movement at his back. He turned around and saw glimpse of curly dark hair moving swiftly behind the trees, getting farther away from where he was standing at the moment. It immediately distracted him.

“Scott!!” Isaac ran toward the silhouette. His siblings were forgotten.

“Isaac!!” Lydia was torn since her brothers were moving toward two opposite directions. She finally ran after Stiles since Isaac mentioned Scott’s name. Lydia thought he’d seen Scott and would join Scott anyway. Stiles, on the other hand, would be chasing the unknown shadow by himself if Lydia didn’t accompany him.

Isaac’s heart was hammering inside his chest as he swung his legs as fast as he could to race the werewolf speed. He finally caught the sight of Scott’s silhouette more clearly and ran toward it. The silhouette was standing with his back on Isaac for one moment, but it was flying off the ground, colliding with Isaac’s body on the next moment. Unprepared, Isaac could only groan when he got pinned into the forest floor, feeling his Parka jacket slightly dampened by the moist beds of forest litter.

“Isaac?” Scott shifted his body to see clearly who caught him. His black eyes were glinting with relief when he noticed it was Isaac.

“So, I assume I’ve returned your favor for catching me before?” Isaac wiped a lock of his curly bang off his forehead. He could faintly see shades of red on Scott’s cheek. “Are you alright?” He asked, gingerly caressing Scott’s face and stopped right away when his fingers were wet with blood. “You’re bleeding…,” he frowned.

“Yeah, I…” Scott’s words died abruptly when there was a moving shadow mounting at them swiftly. Isaac turned their position, held Scott on his back, reached for his crossbow and shot the coming threat. Whatever it was, too dark to see clearly under the moonlight, let out a screeching voice and fled.

“Did you hit it?” Scott asked.

“I think so,” Isaac pulled Scott up. “What was it?”

“I have no idea. I saw it when it tried to sneak on Laura and had been chasing it up here. It got me swept off my feet by heaven knows what it had.”

“A whip?” Isaac remembered what Mason said before.

“What kind of supernatural beast has whip?” Scott retorted.

“Well, there’s only one way to know, right?” Isaac tilted his head toward where the beast was running. Scott nodded and ran following him.

**

“Lydia?” Stiles whipped his head to find his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. They got separated. However, Stiles hadn’t yet heard any ruckus of fighting ensue nor had any bad feeling, so he didn’t worry too much. They could always find each other again. That was the perk of being twins. Stiles gathered his focus to his surroundings instead. He didn’t want to be ambushed all the sudden by an unknown beast. He raised his F-S in right hand and let his left hand slightly glowing with his magic.

Suddenly he heard a faint yelp and a splash as if something heavy fallen into water. From his afternoon strolls in the woods, Stiles knew that there was a body of water nearby. A man-made lake. Worried for someone’s safety, Stiles spun his heels there. Once he arrived there, he was welcomed by a strong whip of a beast. Startled but not losing his ground, Stiles ducked. The whip let out a loud ‘bam’ when it hit the tree and Stiles got a good look of it. It was actually a tail. A tail attached to some sort of giant lizard's body. The lizard’s eyes were glimmering gold, eyeing Stiles in predatory look, with an unsatisfying hunger. Its mouth stretched sideward and showcasing two parallel rows of shark-liked teeth, glinting from its saliva under the moonlight.

Stiles swallowed. He’d seen such creature in his father’s bestiary. It was arguably a Kanima. _It made sense for the venom_ , Stiles thought. Kanima _had_ venom.

The beast growled and dashed at Stiles. The hunter ducked sideways and let out his magic. It hit the Kanima’s claws, drawn a sharp roar out of its lung. Stiles was about to attack it again with his wolfsbane-laced knife this time, aiming the sleek knife to the beast’s throat, but he forgot that it had a tail. The strong tail whipped at him again, this time hit a bull’s eye. Stiles felt pricking pain on his ribs, as if it was crushed inward. He lost control of his body and thrown couple of feet away, nearly fell into the water. He tried to hold on from the impact, grasping for rocks or tree root to stop his body from sliding into the water, but he felt someone grabbed the collar of his red leather jacket and dragged him into the water.

Stiles yelped, but soon his voice died when the water entered his mouth. He swiftly shut his mouth and tried to pull his head back above water. He looked everywhere to see who had dragged him into the water and his eyes bulged when he saw Derek’s face was so close with his. In fact, he felt something was holding his middle tightly, keeping him from going under the water. Stiles soon realized that it was Derek who was wrapping his arms around him to keep him floating.

“Derek?!”

“Stiles?!”

Stiles brushed the dripping water from his face to see Derek’s face clearly, making sure it was really him. It was indeed him. “W-why are you here?”

“That’s supposed to be my line!”

“I-…”

Their conversation was cut off by the Kanima’s roar. It was eyeing the two of them fiercely, golden eyes were shining brightly with rage, but it didn’t go farther to get them in the water.

“I don’t think it can swim,” Derek whispered. His breath was warm against Stiles’ ears, making him shiver. Derek felt it too. “You cold?”

Stiles blushed. It was warm in California, even though he was neck deep in the water. He cleared his throat. “I-I’m good. Did you jump into the water because you knew he won’t follow us here?”

“Nah, he clawed me and I got pushed into the water from the impact. I then noticed that it didn’t follow me into the water.”

“He clawed you?” Stiles hastily broke free from Derek’s arm to check the other boy’s torso. Kanima had venom in their claws and Stiles was worried for Derek’s well-being. He saw Derek’s T-shirt was ripped at front with remaining reddish stain around the opening. Stiles immediately reached for it, but got bewildered when he saw the wound was healing. There was no sign of poisoning on Derek as well. Everything was suddenly clicked together like jigsaw puzzles. There was only one reason for Derek’s rapid healing. Stiles got pale in instance and pushed Derek away.

“Stiles?”

Stiles swallowed hard. He felt his eyes were burning and his chest was clenching tight, so tight that he could hardly breath. His old scar was stinging on his neck.

“Don’t touch me,” he said through his teeth, collecting himself enough to swim farther from Derek. He saw the Kanima was finally leaving them from his peripheral vision, so Stiles swam to the ground. He could feel Derek was hot on his trail, so he quickened his movement. His lungs were burning as if they were in fire. His limbs ached and crammed from the sudden harsh movements. However, Stiles couldn’t bother to feel them. Half crawling, he tried to flee from the forest. From Derek.

“Stiles, hold on…” He heard Derek was pulling closer at him, so he picked up more speed. He stumbled from a tree root, kissing the forest litter because of it, but he didn’t even bother to wipe the dust off his face. He just had one mind at the moment. To run. From Derek.

Stiles could feel his breathing was getting laboured by each second and his body was trembling violently. His foot slipped once more. He was about to fall again, but this time a pair of strong arms held him, keeping him from falling. Without turning his head Stiles knew who it was. Became even more panic, Stiles tried to break free. Panic attack was taking over his consciousness, hi-jacked his breathings and put him under its submission.

“Stiles!!” He heard Derek’s voice again and he got more and more panic. Blurry he saw Derek’s face was looming on top of him, worriedly watching him. Stiles swung his arms again, trying to make him leave. But Derek stayed.

“I’m not going to touch you…,” Derek’s voice softened. He raised his hands in placid gesture, showing Stiles that he won’t initiate any ministration toward him. “But you need to breath. Come on Stiles, breath… Hear the forest, let its voice calm you down. Come on, Stiles… Breath… Breath…”

Stiles squeezed his eyes, trying to find his focus. He realized then that Derek’s calming voice was the only thing he could focus on. So, he relented. He let it guide him. He listened to the forest’s voice, to the sounds the animals made, and he found his control back. He felt his breathings were slowing down, his heartbeats were calming down. He ignored the stinging pain on his neck and tried to relax as Derek’s voice guided him to. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. Derek was still hovering on top of him, but he kept his distance. There was no part of their body touching. He was close, but also distant. _That_ fact somehow punched Stiles’ guts immensely. He suddenly yearned to feel Derek’s warmth like he did in the water just then or like yesterday in the forest. He tried to ignore that too.

“You’re a werewolf,” Stiles whispered. The words were dripping out his throat like burning acid. _Why?_ He asked to no one and wondering why he had to ask that. “You’re a werewolf,” he said again. This time, a bead of tear rolled down, pricking his cheek.

Derek frowned, confused for the evident resentment Stiles suddenly gave him. He took in the sight of the beautiful brunette. He was lying beneath him. His chest was heaving hardly, but Derek knew the panic attack had passed. Stiles smelled bitter like he was in pain, swollen by his sadness. Derek did not like that. _At all_. How he ached to have him in his embrace and comfort him. But he knew that he was somehow was the cause of Stiles’ sadness. Derek paid more attention, taking in Stiles’ clothes. Black outfits with red leather jacket on top of it. Combat boots. Derek’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a knife strapped on Stiles’ thigh. A F-S. Hint of wolfsbane scent oozed from it was a giveaway.

Trembling, Derek stood up. He couldn’t go far since his legs gave out, so he tossed his body by the tree beside Stiles. He stared at Stiles, who was still lying by the end of his feet. “You’re a hunter,” Derek took a heavy intake of breath.

Stiles pushed himself to sit, looking at Derek warily. He met his eyes. “I am…,” he nodded. “You are… Hale?”

Derek nodded. “Winchester?”

“Stiles Winchester…”

Derek was about to open his mouth again, but got cut off by Laura’s voice. “Derek!”

“Stiles!!” Lydia was hot on Laura’s heels. Both girls were stunned when they saw how soaked the two boys were. Lydia frowned. “What happened to you?”

“Lydia…,” Stiles used Lydia’s offered arms to pull him up. “We got attacked by a Kanima. It was a Kanima, Lyds…”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re soaking wet,” Lydia murmured.

“We were fallen to the water thanks to the attack. But that saved us from it. It was afraid of water,” Derek explained to Laura who was shooting him inquiring glance too.

“I thought most reptiles are good swimmers,” Laura commented.

“Kanima is more of you werewolf distant relative than anything else,” Stiles said. “But they are mentally linked with their master. _If_ that Kanima were afraid of water, then it's most likely his master hates it too.”

“So much of a clue,” Lydia grumbled. “That could be _anyone_.”

“By the way, Lydia, you haven’t introduced us to your twin brother,” Laura interposed, offering Stiles a handshake. “Hi, I’m Laura Hale. That is my brother Derek.”

Stiles stared at the extended hand and only returned it after Lydia nudged him on the rib. However, he let it go as soon as he shook it. Stiles was whimpering desperately, clutching his side.

“You’re hurt,” Derek hastily approached him. Being in pain, Stiles didn’t push him away. Instead, Stiles reflexively leaned over to Derek’s strong arms and let him leech the pain out. “Thank goodness they are not broken,” Derek informed him after a quick check on Stiles’ ribs. The brunette let Derek lifted his wet shirt to check his wound. “But it’s bruised badly.”

“I could get bruised easily,” Stiles clenched his fist on Derek’s shirt, keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the sensation of his pain being leeched out by Derek. His head was leaning idly on Derek’s broad shoulder.

Derek’s chest was rumbling when he chuckled. “I know,” he said gently. “There, it’s not hurt anymore, is it?”

Stiles turned his torso gingerly to the right and left. He grinned at Derek when he felt his ribs were not aching anymore. The grin soon after turned into a soft smile. “Thank you, Derek,” he said sincerely, more to a whisper.

Derek smiled back at him. He was about to say something back, but got interrupted by someone cleared their throat. Blushing, the two boys immediately separating themselves from each other. Laura and Lydia were watching them incredulously.

“I take it you knew each other,” Laura said, put her brother under scrutiny and smirked satisfied after spotting deep shade of red on his cheeks. “And quite well from the look of it.”

Lydia gasped. “Stiles! Is Derek that local boy you recently get acquainted with? What a small world!”

“Beacon Hill _is_ a small town, Honey,” Laura smirked as Lydia rolled her eyes.

The night sky was suddenly brightened by sparks from a flare gun. The four of them returned to their vigilant state and immediately observing the direction from where the gun was shot.

“That’s Daddy’s flare gun,” Stiles frowned. His eyes fixated on one direction, “That way,” he pointed.

“Come on, I smelled it,” Derek touched Stiles’ elbow lightly to let him following him. The brunette followed the werewolf’s lead without any objection.

“I could smell it too, you know,” Laura murmured in low voice, but loud enough for Derek to hear. The raven-haired blushed almost instantly, but covering his face from Stiles by keeping his back on the other boy. Lydia saw it perfectly well, though. Hence, she snickered and nudged Laura’s side.

“Can’t you let him looks good in front of my brother?” She hissed quietly, making sure Stiles didn’t hear it.

“What about me in front of _you_?” Laura retorted and winked. Lydia rolled her eyes again and said nothing further.

They ran for some distance deeper into the woods and saw Dean, Castiel, Talia, Parrish and Cora not long after. They were crowding something, or _someone._ Castiel was kneeling and had his hand glowing on top of unconscious Corey Bryant. Dean was at his side, checking Corey’s pulse but looked perplexed when he saw that Corey’s hand was one second turned transparent and one second returned to normal.

“Have you seen anything like this before?” Dean enquired Parrish and Talia. The young sheriff frowned and shook his head.

“Is he a shape-shifter?” Talia wondered. “He doesn’t smell like one…”

“He’s like a Chameleon,” Stiles blurted.

“Whatever he is, he knew something and saw something, so I better get him healed,” Castiel gritted his teeth. His hands were glowing brighter as he forced more of his power out to heal the young boy.

Finally, Corey’s heartbeats got steadier and his breathings got stronger. That was when Castiel dare to withdraw his power. He collapsed onto Dean’s chest, exhausted.

“He still needs medical attention, but he’ll live,” he whispered.

“You’ve done well, Babe,” Dean kissed Castiel gently on his temple. “You saved his life,” he said again as he lifted his husband in his arms, bridal style.

“Need a hand to lift him, Sheriff?” Derek offered.

Parrish shook his head and hauled Corey in fireman carry on his shoulder as proof. “This boy is light,” he commented.

Derek nodded and moved back to walk beside Stiles. The brunette hunter ignored him and casting his eyes to their surroundings. Deep crease was sculpted in the middle of his forehead.

“Where’s Isaac?” He asked.

“And Scott…?” Derek realized too.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave me a comment and thank you for all the kudos. Appreciated it^^
> 
> PS: I am sorry if the ending feels like a cliffhanger ^^;;


	8. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, a bit of Scisaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having mild writer's block, so this chapter was harder to write than the previous one. I wanted to write about Scisaac too, so this happened.

Isaac was not at the parking lot, neither was Scott. Dean shot another flare gun, but Isaac failed to come at the rendezvous point. Talia howled, calling for her son, but no responding howl. There was nothing, as though the two boys vanished into thin air, swallowed by the forest.

“We need to find Isaac,” Stiles dashed back toward the woods, but Dean caught and stopped him. “Dad!!” The brunette protested.

“What you need…, is to calm down,” Dean shook his son slightly, in effort to snap the said boy out of his anxiety trance. “There’s a beast in there. It hurt four people already, including Derek. It’s a Kanima, you said, so you do know that it has every advantage a werewolf has, even beyond their own. Speed, agility, strength, healing power. And one thing that make the Kanima even more dangerous than werewolf, is their _venom_.”

“T-That’s why, Dad… We need to find Isaac and save him!!!” Stiles got even more frantic. The thought of the Kanima he saw at the lake mauling his baby brother made his skin crawl. His old scar started to sting again when his mind slid into memory lane. The scene of seeing Isaac lying in his own pool of blood was projected vividly in his eyes, injecting every ounce of anxiety back into his body. Stiles was on the edge of having another wave of panic attack.

Derek was in the middle of persuading his mother to make a search team out of their pack members and conduct the search for Scott _right now_. Talia had agreed on his first suggestion, but she was reluctant for the second idea. Same as what Dean worried about, Talia also hated to face unknown enemy in the forest, in the middle of the night, putting her pack members at risk. Although they had their perks as werewolves, but the fact stood still. In this case, they were not the superior race. What they would likely face was their own distant relative. A Kanima. The beast might be the evolution's dark humor, mocking the frangibility of humanity, but a Kanima was not something to be underestimated. They were strong enemies.

Derek was unhappy with his mother’s explanation and was about to argue again when the scent hit him. He instantly whipped his head to see Stiles. The brunette hunter reeked with panic scent, the same scent Derek smelled just then in the forest, when Stiles had his panic attack nearby the lake. When Derek focusing his heightened hearing to hear Stiles’ heartbeats, they were pounding so loudly in his ears. The raven-haired immediately walked approaching the Winchesters.

“Derek?” Talia tried, but as if in trance, Derek didn’t hear the call.

“He’ll be alright!!” Derek heard Dean’s voice. His tone was high-pitched, indicating that he was in the verge of snapping. “Even if they got caught by the beast, it is unlikely the Kanima would harm them instantly. The bestiary says that Kanima likes to keep their catch for some time, until it is ready to eat them. We still have time. _If_ the Kanima is living inside the forest, then we could find its trace better after the sun rose. It is a Nocturnal creature. It’ll use its advantages to the highest extent. It is not safe to conduct the search at night and we don’t have enough people yet. We need to wait for the Hales' other pack members to come and for the deputies to join us as well. That way it’ll be safer for all of us.”

“But Kanimas are obeying orders!!” Stiles yelled back. His face red with anxiousness, anger and fear. “What if its master tells it to kill them? I almost lost Isaac once, Dad! I can’t again!!”

“You won’t!!”

“It’s all my fault!!” Stiles wailed. “Just like a year ago, it was because of me that he's in danger!! If only I didn’t run toward the voice, we won’t get separated. Last year, if only I didn’t go to the party, Isaac would not…!!” Stiles’ voice was gone. His body was trembling hard and his breathings were heavy.

“Stiles!!” Derek ran at him. He felt his knees were about to buckle, once again paralyzed by Stiles’ pain. Stiles had slid down to the ground, unable to keep himself stood firmly.  

“Stiles, kiddo!! Breath Son, please…,” Dean caught Stiles in his arms, trying to calm him down. Castiel and Lydia were rushing at them too, hastily crowding them.

Lydia cupped Stiles’ face and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs to keep Stiles remained conscious. “Brother, I’m here. Come on, you need to calm down. Stiles…,” she plead.

“Stiles…,” Derek reached for Stiles’ hand too, lacing his fingers with the brunette’s and leeching his pain out. He could feel stern glances cast by Stiles’ fathers, but he ignored them. The raven-haired somehow felt that Stiles won’t mind to be touched by him this time. He could feel that Stiles somehow needed something or _someone_ to anchor him down. And Derek wanted to be that anchor. So, he squeezed Stiles’ hand gently, informing him that he was there for him, as long as he wanted him to.

Stiles was struggling with his panic attack for a while, but calming down by each minute passed. Once the attack died down, the brunette threw himself into Lydia’s waiting arms and cried on her shoulder. Lydia hugged her brother tightly, whispering calming words at him.

“I failed him again, Lyds…,” Stiles sobbed. “I’m his big brother, but each time he’s hurt because of me.”

“Nonsense, Brother…!” Lydia shushed him. “What happened tonight or last year were neither your fault. We’ll find him. He's probably hiding somewhere with Scott. We’ll find them. Come on, Brother… We need to be strong for Isaac. We can’t help him like this.”

“Stiles,” Derek said with firm voice. “We’ll find them, Okay?”

“But your brother didn’t howl back at your mother’s calling…,” Stiles stared weakly at Derek. Swollen tears glistened his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Derek lied. _That meant a lot_ , actually. A lot of bad things. Talia was not only their Alpha, but she was also their mother. And for a cub failed to reply their mother’s howl… Derek shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. He needed to be strong for his family. For Scott. _For Stiles._ “They’ll be alright,” he said, pulling all confidence he could muster to stare straight at Stiles’ honey-coloured eyes, reassuring the boy.

“We’ll start the search once the dawn hit,” Dean told them. He looked at Castiel. “I think you better go home and rest, Cas. Take Stiles with you…”

“I want to go too, Dad,” Stiles objected.

“Stiles…”

“Please, Dad… Even if you were sending me home, I’ll find my way to go back here and do my own search,” the brunette insisted.

“He’s right, Dean,” Castiel interjected. “You knew your Son. He is a stubborn boy, just like us.”

Dean scoffed.

“And I don’t appreciate you’re thinking to send me home as well. My boy is not yet found and you’re telling me to wait helplessly at _home_. Haven’t you known me yet, _Husband_?” Castiel glared.

“But…, you spent too much energy… You need rest, Cas…”

“And I will regain it back in no time, even before the dawn hit,” Castiel retorted. “I’m going with you!”

Dean was trying to persuade his husband again, but Castiel silenced him with his nastiest glare.

“We’d need all help we could have to cover that vast ground anyway, Mr. Winchester,” Talia interposed. "Let them join the search," she added on. Dean finally yielded.

“Fine. Just make sure everybody has partner to go with and do not stray from each other under any circumstance.”

Talia agreed.

“Do you wanna team up with me?” Whispering, Derek asked Stiles.  

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea…,” Stiles ducked his head, avoided to meet Derek’s gaze.

Derek frowned at the prickly sting in his chest at the rejection. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but managed to pull himself to nod before he stood up and left Stiles’ side. Laura was watching their interaction and offering him a gentle pat on his forearm. Derek gave her a tight smile. When he glanced over his shoulder to take a peek on Stiles, he saw the brunette was still ducking his head and worrying his lips. His twin sister was the one who returning Derek’s glance and flashing him an apologetic smile.

**

 _Stiles wrenched the door open. His clothes were shredded and barely covering his pale-skinned body. There were fresh claw marks on his shoulders and bite marks on his neck. Stiles’ legs were trembling and his jeans dampened with reddish liquid._ Blood _, Isaac noticed. Yet, Stiles braced himself and fought Josh. He ignored his pain and struggled Josh away from Isaac. Stiles landed a blow on Josh’s face, cut a slash on the werewolf arm with his knife, but Josh out powered him in no time. Isaac saw his brother’s body was thrown against the wall. The jarring sound of broken bones pierced his ears sharply and Isaac could no longer laid still. Nerves controlled by rage, blood fuelled by adrenaline, his body moved by their own accord. The next thing he knew, he stabbed Josh on the chest with his flying knife. The werewolf stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. Isaac didn’t pull back, but plunging the knife deeper into his ex-best friend’s chest, gutting his life out of him._

_“Isaac…,” Stiles called him weakly, in-between coughing blood. “Isaac…”_

“Isaac…, Isaac…”

Isaac’s eyes snapped open and he dragged his gaze to find his brother’s silhouette. He needed to take him out of Theo’s house. Stiles needed to get medical attention.

“Isaac…, calm down…,” said the voice again. The voice was softer than his brother’s, but equally hoarse and broken, as though the owner was in grave pain. Isaac forced himself to wake up and see what had happened to him.

The first realization that struck Isaac was the fact that he was lying on his back inside a dim room. It was a small room, smelled like smoke, neither as cosy as one of the Raekens’ bedrooms or as familiar as his own bedroom. In fact, the room was left barren. There was no furniture installed there, nor there was any sign of someone lived there. The room was lit only by the moonlight shining in from a small window on one of its walls. The only window there. The floor beneath him was cold and hard. It wasn’t tiled and dusty, like the room was left vacant for a long time. It was another sign that the room had been abandoned before this.

Isaac slowly sat up. His body ached and he appreciated the supporting hand on his back, helping him to get up. When he turned his head, he saw Scott’s face leaning very close from him.

“Scott,” Isaac hastily moved to cup Scott’s face, but something was restraining his movement. He gawked when he saw that he was restrained by manacles on his wrists. The other end of the chains was secured into the wall by sturdy metal nails. “W-What’s this? How?”

“It was an ambush,” Scott glowered. “The beast was not alone. When it attacked and paralyzed you with its venom, someone shot a wolfsbane-laced arrow at me. When I woke up you were still unconscious. But it seems that the venom had gone from your system…”

“I drank the antidote that my brother made beforehand…,” Isaac replied, relieved that he had decided to drink one of his vials. He faced Scott to check his condition, “You said you got shot…,” Isaac’s words died mid-air when he realized how pale Scott’s face was and how weak he actually was. “Scotty…”

Isaac frantically searched for the wound and his heart sank when he saw a broken arrow was still buried deep into Scott’s shoulder. His grey Henley had been dampened by his blood and the area around the wound had blackened from the wolfsbane poison. If only wasn't for his rapid healing, Scott might be dead long before this. However, from the look of it, his body was fighting a futile battle. Scott had been weakened severely by the wolfsbane poison.

“I-I can’t take it out. The wolfsbane…,” Scott panted.

Isaac gritted his teeth. “I can,” he muttered, bracing himself to pull out the arrow. “Hold still,” he said. Isaac manhandled Scott’s body onto his lap and held his middle with one of his hands. He used his thigh to support Scott’s back and asked Scott to bite his glove when Isaac got ready to pull out the arrow. Scott nodded at him, signalling that he was ready.

Screwed shut his eyes, holding his breath, Isaac pulled the arrow out. Scott’s body tensed and jolted as he let out a painful growl. Scott couldn’t control his claws and they grazed Isaac’s forearm slightly when the young werewolf held on to him. Scott was blacked out for some seconds from the pain.

“Scott…, Scotty…, are you alright?” Worried, Isaac caressed the other boy’s cheek gently. He let out a relieved smile when Scott opened his eyes again.

“D-Did I hurt you?” was the first thing Scott asked when he saw Isaac’s forearm. The jacket’s sleeve was torn and the slash started to bleed.

“They were slightly stinging, but I’ll live. You owe me a jacket, tho’,” Isaac smiled. His face then turned serious on the next second. “I’m going to give you the antidote for that wound, Okay?”

“Do you still have the antidote with you?” Scott asked, leaning deeper to Isaac’s chest for support when the hunter slightly shifted his body to find his medicine. “They stripped you out of your weapons.”

“I put them inside this secret seam,” Isaac attempted a grin when he showed Scott a small pocket inside his jacket. He exhaled relieved when he found his vials were still there. He used one, but he still had two. It was enough to give Scott’s wound emergency care. Isaac opened one of the vials’ cap with his teeth and put the bore on Scott’s lips. “Open your mouth, Scotty. You need to drink the antidote first.”

Scott heeded and slowly opened his mouth. However, he coughed hardly when the first drop of the liquid entered his throat. “It’s bitter, burning my throat,” he complained.

“It’s an antidote, whaddya’ expect it tastes like?” Isaac narrowed his eyes at the werewolf.

“But…,” Scott’s complain got cut off almost immediately when Isaac fed him the rest of the liquid through a kiss. Scott clutched his fist on Isaac’s shirt when their mouth crashed together. He wanted to gag from the bitter taste of the medicine, but he was unable to since Isaac’s lips and tongue were making sure that the antidote stayed inside Scott’s mouth and got swallowed by the werewolf. Isaac used his tongue to push the liquid deeper into Scott’s throat, forcing him to swallow it. Scott couldn’t supress a moan when Isaac swirled his tongue inside his mouth to make sure that the raven-haired had drank all the antidote.

They pulled away hesitantly, eyes locking together. Isaac’s Adam’s apple was bobbing nervously at the sight of how beautiful Scott was in his arms. The werewolf had his puppy eyes gawked widely as he was blushing severely. There were mixture of abashment, surprise and growing arousal on the werewolf’s face. His lips were chapped, but they were reddened and slightly swollen from their previous contact with Isaac’s. It seemed that all pain had been forgotten by the werewolf.

“I’m going to pour this last vial on your wound, alright?” Isaac forced himself to snap out of his reverie and focused back to care for Scott’s wound. He ripped open the material surrounding the wound to give him more access for treatment.

Worrying his bottom lip, Scott nodded. He hissed and buried his face into the nook of Isaac’s chest when the liquid poured onto his wound. “It’s hurt…,” he sobbed.

“But it helps,” Isaac noticed that the wound had started to heal. “My brother’s antidote was concocted based on the first components he found in the beast’s venom, but it could help for general poisoning. The antidote is clearly stronger than the wolfsbane poison. It will flush the poison out of your system in no time.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I could feel my healing started to back to normal…,” he trained his gaze to meet Isaac’s and smiled. “Thank you…”

Isaac smiled back at him. “We are partners, aren’t we?”

“Really? I thought you loath us, werewolves…”

The hunter said nothing, merely staring at the werewolf in his arms. Scott’s head was leaning on his chest, his eyes were watching him softly. Isaac enjoyed how warm Scott’s body was against his body, how he seemed fit to belong there. Absently he stroked Scott’s cheek, tracing his thin lips with the tip of his thumb. He saw Scott swallowed nervously at the ministration, but the oak brown colour on his iris almost got engulfed by the dark tint of his want.

“Only to some werewolves I knew previously,” Isaac finally said, didn’t break the eye contact he had with Scott. “They betrayed me, hurting people that I love and care about. You…”

“I would never do that to you,” Scott said quickly. His gaze faltered into compassion. “My family was betrayed by hunters…”

“And mine by werewolves…”

“Derek always says…, it takes one to understand one…”

“Are you implying that you understood me, Scotty? Understood my pain?”

“Didn’t you understand mine as well?”

Isaac cocked his head, recalling the terror that always haunting him in his nightmares. The man in his arms knew it too, understood it too. That was probably the reason why they kept gravitating to each other. That was probably the reason why Isaac couldn’t make himself to loath Scott. If anything, he was attracted to the werewolf.

“We need to find a way out of here,” Scott broke the moment and shuffled to sit upright. Their bodies were still leaning to each other, but Scott had forced himself to assess the room. “Mountain ash circle…,” he frowned at the faint circle surrounding them.

“To prevent you walking out of this place,” Isaac noticed it too. “And they manacled me to the wall… Whoever they are, they are planning to keep us here for a while.”

“Wait…,” Scott’s breath hitched. He cast his eyes around the vicinity. He pulled away from Isaac’s arms to reach for the dent on the wall nearest to where they were sitting at. He noticed how the walls and floor were blackened as if fire once engulfed the room. Scott shivered.

“Scotty…,” he cupped Scott’s shoulder. When the shorter boy turned his face at him, Isaac saw that he was crying. “What’s going on? D-Do you know this place?”

Scott stroked the manacles on Isaac’s wrists and sobbed even more. “It was once used to keep Patrick from losing control during the blood moon when he just recently became an Alpha…”

“Patrick?”

“My brother…,” Scott scrunched shut his eyes and let another drop of tear running down his cheek. “My deceased brother…”

“Are you saying…,” Isaac ran his eyes at the four corners. “This was your old house?”

Weakly, Scott nodded. “What’s left of its basement…”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hoping you enjoyed it. Will be waiting for your feedback. Thank you so much for all loves I received ^^ Cheers...


	9. Two make it complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang found new clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was late to update. I'm in vacation and I've always been busier in holidays than in school time XD Sorry...  
> I'm adding the slow burn tag, since it's going to be like that for Sterek, I'm afraid.

Couple of days had passed, but the investigation remained futile. Both Hales and Winchesters, along with BHPD corps had been turning every stone in the forest and their little town for clues. They found some trails and clues, interrogating couple persons of interest, but those findings and interrogations led to nowhere. Isaac and Scott remained missing, leaving their two families in despair and frustration.

Erica sighed at the sight of a gloomy Derek. The raven-haired was sitting on the bleachers, staring blankly at the lacrosse field. Boyd was the first one who noticed her coming. He shot her a private smile and she pecked his cheek.

“How’s he?” Erica asked, wiggling her eyebrows to Derek’s direction. She didn’t even bother to whisper because she knew that Derek was in his own world, completely tuning everything out.

“Still like that. He’d been skipping class just to sit there,” Boyd shrugged.

“Well, I might be able to change that,” Erica paddled over to the raven-haired, pointedly standing at his line of sight and waving him a blue folder. “Der, I got something for you. New clue about the potential Kanima master.”

That caught Derek’s attention. He trained his hazel eyes to the blonde beta and scowled at her, his very own gesture to encourage her to keep talking. Erica rolled her eyes.

“A junior goes by name Matt Daehler. Have you ever heard about him?”

Derek scowled harder, so Erica trailed on under the persuasion. “He used to be bullied by Lucas and Lucas’ favourite method of bullying, may God have mercy of his soul, was to drown the poor fellow in the pool. Thus, Daehler’s biggest phobia is water.”

Derek straightened his body, his gaze sharp, the way he always did when the Pack was in hunt. Vigilant. Alerted. Erica grinned smugly, gloating over her success to evoke Derek’s interest.

“The Kanima that Stiles and I faced at the lake…”

“The Kanima that Stiles and _you_ faced at the lake,” Erica nodded agreed. “You said it didn’t chase you into the water, right? You mentioned that that’s probably because its _master_ was afraid of water. And what did you and that cute Stiles do that time?”

Derek’s scowl returned in its full power upon the prompt. However, the reason was different this time. He ignored Erica’s question. He jumped off the bleachers and growled at Erica instead. Derek snatched the folder from Erica’s hand, flipping it open to read the information written there. He memorized Daehler’s address and tossed the folder back to Erica.

“A thank you would be nice,” Erica grumbled. “Are we heading to _casa de_ Daehler?”

“You can go ahead,” Derek said after a pause. “I need to stop by elsewhere first.”

“Lemme guess. You wanna stop at c _asa de_ Winchester to pick up that cutie heir of the Winchesters?” Erica winked amusedly. Derek growled at her once more.

“Haven’t Alpha Hale and the Winchester’s patriarch obtained this information too? They might make the visit already,” Boyd interjected, hot on his pack mates’ heels.

“No, they haven’t,” Erica flicked her blonde curls. “I got this information from snooping around the school. Our schoolmates tend to clamp up under the grownups’ interrogation, but not with me. Moreover, it might be nothing, so I decided not to alarm the big shots just yet.”

“They are pinning that Corey boy for two days already,” Derek supplied. “The kid said that Lucas was a shape shifter too, some sort of monster with scorpion-like sting. He stung him accidentally when they were dating and he escaped death just by the skin of his teeth. However, Lucas’ venom couldn’t be cleared out of his system completely. When the Kanima struck him with its own venom, it clashed with the residue of Lucas’ venom, giving him that new power of camouflage. Once again, that boy Corey escaped death from the sheer of luck. Deaton is helping him to control his new power as we speak.”

“I heard that _Stiles_ is helping that boy too. In fact, if you were going to the Winchester’s house, you’ll missed Stiles, because that cutie is at Deaton’s place as we speak.”

Derek spun his heels almost instantly, glaring daggers at Erica. “How’d you know _that_?”

“I have my own source…”

“She knew it from Laura who got the information from Stiles’ twin sister,” Boyd chimed in, in his effort to spare his two pack mates from ineffective bantering.

Derek scowled again. “Laura is really close with that huntress…”

Erica narrowed her eyes at Derek. “That’s not your place to pass judgement about your sister’s paramour, right? Considering that you, yourself, is head over heels for that ‘Stiles’,” she made quotation sign with her hands.

“I ain’t…, I’m not head over heels for Stiles!!” Derek tried to salvage his last line of dignity, but he knew that he failed miserably. The creeping heat on his neck up to his cheek had betrayed him.

“Whatever, Derek…,” Erica rolled her eyes again. “However, I need to tell you this. If you were sure about Stiles, you need to tread this matter carefully.”

“Erica…,” Boyd’s low reprimanding growl did not escape Derek’s attention. He frowned.

“What did you mean about that?”

“Er, I thought we agreed about this.”

“Agreed about what, Boyd? Erica?!” Derek’s voice raised by one pitch. His skin crawled uncomfortably. _Did he miss anything about Stiles?_

Erica sighed. “We found something about the Winchesters’ past from last year newspapers, the real reason why they left their old city, why Isaac hates werewolf. But I’m afraid that’s not my story to tell. I’m sure Stiles will tell you if he trusted you enough. What I could say is, Derek, if you want that boy Stiles, you need to be ready. He carries massive baggage and if you don’t have big heart to accept _that_ , I advise you to drop the feeling. That boy had been tortured enough by a werewolf before, he doesn't deserve to get any more crap from other werewolf. No one ever does, actually.”

Derek ran his gaze over Erica’s face. Since the first time she got admitted into the pack, she had always been wearing cheerful expression, that kind of carefree attitude. Erica said it was her way to celebrate the life she managed to take back from the dread of epilepsy she was struggling with before she took the bite. She was saved by being a werewolf, so she wanted to show her gratitude by keeping up positive attitude. It was so rare to see Erica with stern face like she was wearing at the moment. Her jaw set and her gaze deep, pointed at Derek.

Derek knew that she meant each word she said and even though she just met Stiles recently, but she had attached herself to the boy somehow. Derek had the feeling that Stiles probably had been disappointed by some werewolves before, because he showed instant resentment toward Derek when he knew that Derek was a werewolf. He never did that before he knew the fact about Derek, much to the raven-haired’s dismay.   

“Thanks for your advice, but you should’ve know me by now, Er,” Derek gritted his teeth and turned away.

**

“Matt Daehler?”

Corey nodded. He drifted his brown eyes over his shoulders to check whether Deaton was in hearing distance. He wasn’t. The vet slash Spark was busy with his customer in the shop. There was no way he could hear the conversation conducted at the backyard between Corey and Stiles.

“Your parents asked me about anyone that might had problems with Lucas. His enemy or someone he offended before. I didn’t think of Daehler until last night. I remembered that when Lucas and I were dating, I caught him bullying this kid Daehler one time. Lucas almost drowned him in the pool. I stopped him and saved Matt, but he was furious at Lucas. I learned about his name and how Matt Daehler had been bullied like _forever._ Before Lucas, he was bullied by this rich douche, Jackson Whittemore. His dad used to own half the town, extremely rich. Matt told me how he thought he was free when Jackson moved away, but then came in Lucas.”

“Why didn’t you tell my parents about him?” Stiles asked, bemused.

“I’ve seen your fathers, alright? No offense, but they are scary, especially in time like this. Matt had been dealing with tons of shit in his life and the least thing he needs is two middle-aged men come barging at his door interrogating him. I thought, if it were you or your sister, you two might have better approach for him. A more delicate one…”

“I’m not sure that the two of us are in our best behaviour now, Corey,” Stiles glowered. “My sister and I, we are anxious. Especially me. I’d do anything to find my brother back. I failed him once before and I’m not going to do it the second time.”

“Still, I think it’s better if you’re the one who come forward to meet Matt.”

“Can’t you accompany me? He knows you. From what you told me, it’d be highly unlikely he opens his door for stranger like me.”

Corey sighed. “Fine…, but you do the talking.”

The two teenagers looked over Deaton once more. He was still busy attending his customer, but their training session had finished for that day, so they could excuse their way out of his house without making the old Spark suspicious. Deaton gave them clipped nod and returned his attention back to his customer and her Chihuahua. Stiles was about to get on Corey’s car when the Hales’ Camaro suddenly stopped in front of them. Derek rolled the window down and stared at Stiles.

“We…,” Derek cleared his throat, “We found a clue…”

“So do we,” Stiles gestured at Corey and himself.

“Matt Daehler,” Stiles and Derek said in unison. Stiles’ eyes widened for couple of seconds before their gaze got softened as he curled his lips into a smile.

“Get in, I’m driving to his house. Erica and Boyd are waiting there,” Derek opened the passenger’s door.   

“I’m leaving him with you then,” Corey tried to talk his way out, but Stiles shoved him to the back seat.

“Like I said, Matt wouldn’t be that comfortable with us. You know him, so you should help us with the introduction,” Stiles deadpanned. He slipped himself on the passenger seat next to Derek, gave him another tight smile.

“How’re you holding up?” Derek tried to establish a conversation after moments of awkward silent hung on their way to Daehler’s house.

Stiles shook his head. “Not good. I found myself in Isaac’s room more often than he would’ve let me in regular basis. I even violated his privacy by opening his drawing book when I missed him so bad.”

“I think he would understand it…”

“I found many drawings of Scott in his journals,” Stiles threw a glance at Derek. He noticed a twitch on Derek’s jaw when he unveiled the knowledge.

“You hate it…,” Stiles trailed on. “That my brother likes your brother. You hate us, hunters…”

“I don’t hate you. _You_ hate us,” Derek snapped back. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Stiles decided to cast his gaze outside. “Werewolves betrayed us before…”

“So did hunters to my family…”

“We’re not like the Argents…”

“And neither do we like your old werewolf pack. I would never hurt you, Stiles…”

Stiles bit his lower lip, holding his tears back. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Derek gritted his teeth. “Fine. Whatever…”

“Yeah, whatever…”

The silent returned and lingering until they reached Matt Daehler’s house. Both Stiles and Derek got off the car slamming their doors harsher than they should have. Erica and Boyd raised their eyebrows at the sight, but directing their inquiring gazes toward Corey. The said boy got off the car in miserable state, staring at Erica and Boyd with puppy eyes.

“I left my car at Deaton’s and I beg you I can ride with you to fetch mine back,” he plead.

“What happened to Derek’s car?” Erica tilted her chin toward Derek. He and Stiles didn’t even bother to greet the couple and instantly stormed toward the Daehler’s front door. They walked side by side, but their bodies were tensed as if they were ready for a brawl.

“They have a very thick UST that could choke you alive. They are worse than my parents…”

“Corey!!” Stiles cut him off and summoned him from top of the porch stairs. Behind Stiles, Derek was scowling at him too.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and dragged his heels with Erica and Boyd dutifully following him. The couple had their amused face on.

Corey knocked the door and waiting for answer. They waited for couple of minutes, but no one answered the door. Corey knocked again. And again. There was no answer and no slightest hint that someone was actually at home. Derek tried to peek from the windows and his werewolf sight confirmed the lack of inhabitant inside the house.

“Did he go to school today?” Stiles asked.

“He’s almost invisible at school,” Erica answered, before she raised an eyebrow to Corey. “No offence.”

The boy shrugged. “None taken.”

They heard a click and the front door suddenly opened. All of them narrowed their eyes when they found Boyd at the other side.

“Babe…, what the-?” Erica flailed her hands.

“I took a round back and found the back door was unlocked. So, I got in. No one’s here, I confirmed that,” Boyd said. “I thought you lot might want to snoop around for clue.”

“Isn’t this breaking and entering?” Corey’s face was grim.

“No, Junior. Because, my boyfriend didn’t break anything to enter. Now, shall we?” Erica opened her way to enter the house, slid her slim body between Derek and Stiles. Stiles trailed closely behind her as Derek pushed Corey to enter.

The gang took in the house’s interior for a minute, before they decided to divide and conquer to find any clue. Erica and Boyd took the first floor while Derek and Stiles took the second floor. Erica pitied Corey, so she kept him close to help them on first floor.

Awkwardly, Derek and Stiles exchanged glances before they finally took the stairs in silent. Once they were upstairs, they checked the rooms separately. After rummaged the first room, which turned out to be a guest room, Stiles moved to the second room next to the first one. He finally realized that it was Matt’s room. The four sides of wall were crowded with various pictures of mythical creatures and information about them, as if the boy tore a volume of bestiary and stuck the content page by page on his walls. There was another pile of supernatural-themed books on the desk, accompanied by scatters of journal papers. There were more journal papers on the floor and hand-written journals on the bed. However, one thing that caught Stiles’ attention was pictures of the Kanima he saw couple of days ago. The pictures were push-pinned on a small-sized soft board near the computer. They were definitely not downloaded from Google, but taken with a camera and printed on photo papers.

“Derek, take a look of these,” Stiles poked his head outside to call Derek who was in the opposite room. The werewolf paddled his way to Stiles and looked at the photographs.

“He’d seen the Kanima…”

“Not only _seen_ it, but took pictures of it, from close distant,” Stiles gestured.

“Without being mauled.”

“He’s definitely the master…”

“But where he is-…,” Derek’s word died swallowed by the loud noise of broken windows next to them. Reflexively, Derek used his body to shield Stiles from the raining glass. He groaned in pain and fell heavily on top of the hunter.

“Derek…,” Stiles tried to peek over Derek’s shoulder and saw that the raven-haired’s back was pierced by multiple broken glass, but that wasn’t Stiles’ main concern. Among the glass sticking on his back, Stiles noticed a long and red gash opened on Derek’s back, bursting blood and spoiling his Henley.

Stiles wide-eyed realized that the gash was actually inflicted by claws. Stiles gasped when he finally noticed that the culprit of the raining glass was in fact the Kanima they faced before. The beast was standing towering them, golden eyes were scrutinizing Derek and Stiles. It then roared and wielded his claws at them.

Ignoring his pain, Derek shifted. He tackled the beast’s claws and pushed him away of them. The Kanima landed on Matt’s bed, snapping the frame into two. Derek growled and mounted it, not giving the beast time to recover. Scent of copper immediately infiltrated Stiles’ nose, while sound of ripped clothing and broken bones pierced his ears. Fiercely, the Kanima attacked Derek. Its claws, shark-liked teeth and tail were in tandem abusing the werewolf's body. However, Derek didn’t let the beast get the upper hand. He used all his werewolf power and agility to land his claws and trying to break the reptile’s skin with his fangs.

Staggeringly, Stiles stood up and tried to find any chance to launch an attack on the beast. He had his F-S knife in his one hand and a vial of wolfsbane bomb -his very own ingenious creation, thank you very much- was in his other hand.   

Stiles’ chance presented himself when Derek got clawed on his shoulder and thrown against Matt’s desk. The Kanima readied itself to land the final blow toward the werewolf, but Stiles stopped its movement by throwing the bomb. The Kanima let out sharp painful roar and the wounds inflicted by Derek on its skin induced hissing sound as though they were in contact with acid. Once the Kanima was distracted by its own pain, Stiles dragged Derek out of the room to prevent the wolfsbane poison seeped into his open wounds. After securing the werewolf, Stiles dashed back into the room to finish the beast, but it was retreating through the window, the same way of its coming. Stiles clicked his tongue and decided to run after it.

“Stiles!!” Stiles heard Derek’s voice, but he ignored it. He was going to find that beast and make it lead him to Isaac. He had to save his baby brother.

The Kanima ran toward the forest, slightly limping. Stiles smirked smugly and added up his speed. He called his magic and the gravels around him floating up, obediently waiting for his next command. He aimed the gravels to hit the Kanima, knocking him down. The Kanima stumbled when it got hit on the head and Stiles only needed to jump a stone-throw distant to plunge his knife into the beast nape. With his magic, he could sustain the Kanima’s life long enough to get information out of him, before ending its life completely.

Stiles’ knife was only an inch away from its target before something sharp hit his arm, made him let go his grip from the knife. The same object slashed through his shoulder too before he got slammed into the ground with a solid weight landed on top of him. Once he abled to collect himself, he found himself pinned beneath Derek. The werewolf panted and looked miserable with shredded tops and half-healed wounds. However, when he noticed that the Kanima had gone, Stiles’ rage overpowered him much more than to feel sorry for Derek’s condition.

“The hell, Derek?!! You made it escape!!” He screamed as he pushed Derek off him.

“You almost got killed, Stiles!! Didn’t you realize it? Someone launched a sneak attack at you!” Derek yelled back, producing a crossbow arrow out of nowhere and slammed it on Stiles’ palm.

Stiles stunned. He bugged his eyes when he realized what had happened. He could’ve die. He didn’t notice the stealth attack at all. If Derek weren’t there… Stiles swallowed big lump in his throat.

“Derek!!” He chased after Derek. The werewolf swatted his hand when Stiles reached for it. “I’m sorry…”

Derek’s jaw set and he said nothing. He continued walking back to Matt Daehler’s house. Stiles felt guilt storming in his chest and understood that Derek’s silent treatment was reasonable. It might be better that way, anyway, Stiles reminded himself, to keep their relationship purely professional.

“Let me see your hand…” Stiles was taken out of his reverie when Derek took his wounded arm. Stiles didn’t realize that Derek had turned back and started to talk to him again.

“You don’t have to…,” weakly Stiles said, trying to stop Derek from leeching out his pain for him. The first crossbow arrow hit Stiles’ arm and the gash had bled.

“The arrow was laced with wolfsbane,” Derek hissed.

“Yeah, luckily, I’ve been immune from it,” Stiles agreed. He reached for one of the pockets on his khaki pants and took out a vial of antidote. He flicked the cap open and poured half of the content to the wound on his arm and the rest to the wound on his shoulder.

“What’s this?” Derek scrunched his nose when he sniffed the antidote before helping Stiles to pour it on his shoulder.

“Antidote. It could serve as medicine for wolfsbane inflicted wound as well. I made it,” the brunette grinned. He then paused and caught Derek’s gaze. “Look Derek, I’m sorry for being a jerk… I-“

“You were truly hurt by werewolves before, weren’t you?”

Stiles screwed shut his eyes. “Like I said, they…, they betrayed me… Not only that, they hurt my family too…”

“I won’t do that to you, or to your family. Ever…”

Stiles could see nothing but sincerity in Derek’s multicolours eyes. His eyes were the colour of the forest, of the earth, and Stiles found serenity when he looked at them. He knew that Derek and his family were different from the Raekens. He wanted that thing Derek subtly offered, but Stiles was scared. He didn’t know whether Derek could accept him if he knew what Stiles had been through. After what had been done to him, Stiles had no confident and faith to fall in love. He doubted that there was really someone who could love him if they knew. Love was something he had to let go after his world was crushed before him by Theo.

“I want to have this talk with you after we found Isaac and Scott…,” Derek said gently, more to a whisper. He stared at Stiles warily, but there was hint of vulnerability in his eyes. “Please, Stiles…”

Slowly Stiles nodded. “After we found our brothers,” he whispered back.

Their conversation was ended by Erica and Boyd who were running at their direction. The couple’s clothes were torn like Derek’s and Stiles’, soiled on many parts by red spots that must had been blood.

“Derek, are you guys all right?” Asked Erica.

“Where have you been?” Derek barked. “We almost got killed by the Kanima!”

The blonde werewolf cocked her hands on her waist, glaring menacingly to Derek. “Excuse _you_ , didn’t you see our piteous state too? We battled the Kanima downstairs before it ran with its tail between its legs. And did you see Corey?”

“Wait,” Stiles interjected. “The two of you were facing a Kanima too?”

“Yeah, just second after we heard loud crash upstairs,” said Boyd.

Derek and Stiles exchanging glances. Their faces were pale. “There are two of them?” Stiles sounded out the hideous fact.

“Shit…,” Erica cursed breathily.

“And now Corey is gone? Did it take him?”

“No, Der. He's just… gone…,” Boyd answered.

Stiles brushed his buzz-cut hair harshly. Infuriated. “We need to reach our parents for this. It’s so fucked up.”

“I’ve called Laura,” Erica said, returning Derek's accusing gaze with her stern one. “It’s getting out of hand, Derek.”

“Not only for the Kanima,” Stiles waved the crossbow arrow to show it to the couple. “I got shot by my brother’s crossbow.”

“Are you sure?” Derek took the arrow from Stiles, inspecting it.

“I couldn’t see it clearly inside the forest, but did you see the initial there? IW. Isaac Winchester. It’s Isaac’s. The hunter who took him used his weapon to kill me.”

“Another hunter? Are you sure, Stiles?” Erica said sternly.

“It’s wolfsbane-laced arrow. It’s not something that a shape-shifter or untrained human could use easily. Wolfsbane might be less threatening for ordinary human than it to werewolf and other shape-shifters, but the threat is there nonetheless. We, hunters, on the other hand, we learned to tame down its effect by making ourselves immune to it; just like a snake handler to snake’s venom.”

“Okay, no matter what, we get the big shots to be involved in this matter now. I’m calling Laura again for updates,” Erica fished out her phone.

“We need to find Corey too,” Stiles hissed.

“Or maybe not,” Boyd chimed in. His gaze was fixated toward the forest and drew the rest of them to follow it. Their eyes got widened when they saw Corey walked out of the woods, half his body was still invisible from his camouflage. He grinned sheepishly to them.

“I followed the beasts,” he explained. “I think I know where they keep your brothers.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how you found it? I couldn't wait to read your feedbacks. All loves are appreciated... Cheers


	10. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team found Isaac and Scott, as well as the mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! I am terribly sorry for my (extremely) late update. I got preoccupied with this novel I'm working on. That's why, as an advance notice, I might update this fic slower than ever afterward. I'm not sure I could keep up with the weekly upload schedule from now on, because I've started my class and trying to finish my novel. School work will be my first priority, so the rest of my activities will have to adjust accordingly. I'll try to upload this verse as fast as possible, but it won't be as fast as before. Thank you for your understanding and for all the kudos and feedback. I'm so happy to received them.

“How long have we been here?” Scott asked. His voice had turned croaky the longer they were being kept. Unconsciously, Isaac fastened his grip on Scott’s waist, made the werewolf crane his head to see the hunter. “What’s wrong?”

Reflexively, Isaac moved his hand from Scott’s waist to his head, gently gestured the shorter boy to lean his head back on his shoulder. He then shook his head. “Nothing, it’s your voice,” Isaac answered. “You should drink more water they give us.”

Scott snorted. “I drank enough. I’ll get better once we escaped this place.”

“Do you know her?” Isaac swept his gaze toward the door, keeping his voice low. As far as he counted, the door had been opened three times by a brunette girl with long, wavy hair. The girl was of their age. Her gaze was cold and distant, and she never said a word to them. She merely dropped their meal inside the farthest borderline of the mountain ash circle so Scott could take the meal and bring it closer to Isaac. “The girl who sent us meal each day?” Isaac clarified. The girl had given them food for three times. Did that mean they’d been here for three days already? Isaac couldn’t hold himself from not revisiting Scott’s question previously.

The werewolf shook his head. “But I can’t tell for sure. I don’t actually _know_ a lot people. I’m not as friendly as Erica or Cora or Laura…”

“I think the male members in your family have no idea what’s meant by ‘friendly’. You’re slightly better, but your older brother is a plain asocial.”

Isaac winced when Scott pinched his arm that embracing him. “ _Shut up!_ Derek is shy. He’s never good in socializing even before the incident happened. But we do hav-… had…” Scott’s voice hung in the air. He cast his gaze blankly toward the surrounding room.

“Scotty…,” Isaac whispered. He held Scott tighter and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to say no more. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry…”

Scott shut Isaac’s rant with brush of his lips on the hunter’s. The blonde boy arched his eyebrows upon the ministration. Scott pulled away with a shy, nervous smile. “I wanted it to be deeper, but I’m not confident with my breath at the moment,” he chuckled warily.

Isaac won’t have any of that and in turn shut Scott’s mouth with his own. However, different with Scott, Isaac did not hesitate. His kiss was passionate, urgent, but gentle at the same time. Scott let out a surprise squeak, but welcomed the kiss nonetheless. His tongue let Isaac’s dominated him, but he carefully mapped Isaac’s mouth. Scott let his body remembered Isaac’s scent and taste through his senses. Isaac slightly smelled like gunpowder and metallic, but he had this clean, floral talcum powder scent. It was Isaac’s own scent. He smelled so pure but vulnerable. Fragile, yet strong. It was the scent of a survivor, Scott noticed. They pulled away with swollen lips and ragged breath. Both boys swallowed hard as their gaze locked together.

“It’s always been such an irony whenever I witness a hunter fell in love with their prey,” a gravelly voice suddenly interrupted the boys. Both of them straightened up their bodies and whipped their heads to the door. Standing there was a tall, sturdy old man. His air was like those of military, sharp gaze, straight face, stern expression and collected manner. Scott’s face darkened with rage the second he laid his eyes on that old man.

“Gerard Argent,” he hissed. Low growl emitted from his throat. Isaac snapped his head back to the door and glared at the old man.

The old man seemed indifferent with the boys’ reaction. He merely stared at Isaac and Scott, who were still entangled together, but Isaac had moved slightly in protecting gesture in front of Scott. The old man caught that simplest, unconsciously made gesture and narrowed his eyes in blatant disapproval toward the young hunter.

“How could you fall in love and try to protect a werewolf when your brother was raped in front of you by werewolves?” He asked, voice dripped with venom.

Isaac gritted his teeth while Scott was stock-still next to him. His rage toward Gerard Argent died down, replaced by genuine concern for the taller boy.

“The Hales are different with those scumbags Raekens!” Isaac roared. “And it’s none of your business about whom I’m falling in love with!” He carried on, painting rosy cheeks on Scott’s face.

“Are they?” Gerard Argent retorted airily. “Their uncle killed my daughter brutally.”

“It was your family’s fault in the first place!” Isaac roared. “Your family broke the pact and tried to harm the Hales!”

Gerard tilted his eyebrow. “It was _your_ family, the great Winchesters, who made the pact and forced other hunter families to accept it as if we are your family’s subject. But do you know, Kid? We’re not…”

“We never consider ourselves are above the other hunter families. We signed the pact as the representative of the hunter’s guild! Most hunters admitted that the pact leads to a great life, a peaceful life, especially for ordinary humans! Yet, Argents spoiled it for another futile war!!”

There was a sharp sound piercing the air before Isaac stumbled backward with a grunt. Scott let out a surprised gasp, especially when he noticed there was a crossbow arrow planted deep into Isaac’s shoulder.

“Isaac!” Infuriated, he glared dagger at Gerard. “Wait until our family came for us, Gerard!! I’ll shred you into pieces!!!”

The threat drew a rumbling laughter from Gerard. “Stupid werewolf,” he hissed. “It’s my plan from the beginning. I’m using the two of you to settle the debt all in all. _If_ , the Winchesters got entangled in the process, well I’ll consider it as bonus.” The old man flailed his hand tactlessly and made his exit out of the room.

“Bastard…,” Isaac cursed bitterly. He took a heavy intake of breath to soothe the gripping pain on his wounded shoulder when he pulled out the crossbow arrow.

“You’re bleeding,” Scott strenuously checking Isaac’s wound and their surroundings to find something that could treat the open wound. He finally ripped his shirt and bandaged the gash.

“Don’t worry, Scotty,” Isaac allayed the other boy’s agitation. “I’ll live…”

“You better be…,” the werewolf whispered, clutching Isaac’s shirt tightly, blinking his tears away.

**

“Are you sure this is the way?” Laura grabbed Corey by his elbow. Behind her, Stiles noticed that all the Hale family members’ faces had lost their colour, all their bodies were tensed up.

“Are you all right, Derek?” The brunette whispered. He couldn’t help himself not to ask since Derek’s face was as pale as a sheet of paper, even more than his other family member’s. He couldn’t help to supress the worry that sprung inside his heart like volcanic lava.

Derek took a heavy intake of breath. His steps faltered, his body started to quiver. He clutched his arm with his hand to stop the shaking. “This path leads to our old house,” he whispered back. He screwed shut his eyes, tried to collect himself. “They got them in our old house…”

Stiles let the rest of the group to walk ahead of them while he kept Derek behind. Stiles threw a glance to Lydia, ensured her to let him deal with the half-crumbling Derek. Laura and Cora shot their brother worried glances and were about to stay with him, but Lydia reassured Laura that Stiles could handle Derek. Laura finally caved in and in turn persuaded Cora to keep walking. The parents were indecisive for a while, on whether any of them should stay with the boys, but Deaton encouraged them to trust Stiles. The success of their mission was relying heavily on time. They had lost Isaac and Scott for two days already, and there should be no more time to waste.

“We need to get going,” Derek panted, glanced around nervously when he saw their family had left them behind.

“Not until you calm down,” Stiles stated sternly. He gently pushed Derek to sit down on a nearby tree stump while he knelt beside him. “You need to collect yourself first.”

“I’m fine…,” Derek said stubbornly.

Stiles’ lips quirked on their corners, but the small smile didn’t reach his eyes. His amber eyes, conversely, were flashing apprehension. “You’d talked me out from two panic attacks already. So, logically, you should already realize that I know how a panic attack looks like. You, Derek Hale, is on verge of getting one. I’m not going to let you have them by yourself or when we’re facing the enemy’s trap. For your family, for yourself and for the safety of the whole team, you need to calm down first.”

“I hate it when people meddles with my problem…” Derek’s jaw set, but he noticed his hands had stopped shaking.

“I’m fine to be hated as long as I could help you,” Stiles pursed his lips into thin smile.

“I was kidding…,” the raven-haired returned the smile. He caught Stiles’ gaze and locked it together with his. “I couldn’t hate you even if I want to, Stiles Winchester. I love you too much for that…”

It was Stiles’ turn to shiver. He broke the eye-contact and cast his eyes everywhere but Derek. Derek caught his arm before he got chance to run away.

“I thought we’re going to talk about it after we found our brothers,” Stiles said accusingly. His voice coarse and shaking. He still averted his gaze far from Derek’s.

“We are,” Derek let go of his arm. “I was just making sure that you got the hint about what we’re going to talk about.”

“Are you ready to go?” Stiles clenched his jaw, looking back at Derek.

“Yeah, I’m much better now. I can deal with this. It’s all in the past, but if the past decided to come back to haunt me, then I better get a hold of myself to deal with it. Otherwise, I can’t move on and help Isaac and Scott…”

“You’re a strong, Derek…,” Stiles said with low voice, almost like a whisper. “I wish I could be like that…,” he trailed off, more to himself.

“I could support you if you let me…,” Derek replied. “It takes one to understand one, Stiles…”

Stiles wanted to open his mouth again, but a rapid attack cut him off.

“Duck!!” Derek dragged Stiles down. The brunette gasped when he felt something sharp grazed his skin. Followed suit, three crossbow arrows sinking deep around them.

“I see him!” Derek leaped up and ran toward one direction. Stiles hastily got up and tried to keep up with the werewolf. Stiles had his F-S out and chased after the attacker, hot on Derek’s heels. 

In front of him, Derek had shifted. Stiles had seen Derek’s Beta form, but he had never seen his full shift until today. Derek’s wolf was mesmerizing. His wolf had black fur and as big as a colt. His wolf form had solid body, but he was agile. Derek’s wolf moved fast in between the trees, hunting the attacker. Derek managed to close their distant into a stone throw away, ready to leap forward and cut his track, but the Kanima suddenly launched itself out of nowhere and attacked the werewolf. With a sharp roar, Derek wield his claws and mounted back to the Kanima fiercely.

Stiles knew that the full shift form of a werewolf was the embodiment of the said werewolf’s strongest power, so he let Derek battled the Kanima himself. Not only that Stiles believed that Derek could par the beast, but it would be stupid to try to insert himself in that kind of fierce battle. It would be better if Stiles laid his focus to catch the attacker instead.

Stiles swung his feet as fast as he could, ran after the attacker. His hand glowed with magic he threw here and there to stop the attacker’s step. He got reciprocated with crossbow shots every now and then, but he managed to evade them with his trained reflex . Stiles groaned when he suddenly got slammed to the forest litter by a flying trunk swinging out of nowhere. Fortunately, he was able to use his magic as bumper and reduced the blow. He still felt dull pain on his head, nonetheless, and need seconds to recover. When he was up again, the attacker was nowhere to be found.

“Shit!!”

Stiles cast his gaze everywhere, tried to find any trace left by the attacker, or to find his way back to the path heading to Hale’s old house. He noticed disturbed branches after he walked for a couple of meters. Following the trace and his guts, Stiles proceeded his chase. He found some more disturbed branches and footprints before he arrived at a small cabin.

Mustering his courage but kept himself alerted for any sudden attack, Stiles approached the cabin. He heard rustles of leaves from his behind and was ready to shoot his magic when he heard someone call his name.

“Stiles, it’s me!”

“Derek?” Stiles withdrew his magic when he realized it was Derek. The werewolf had lost his shirt and his body was decorated by numerous slash wounds that started to heal. His denim was ripped and he was barefoot already. “Where’s the Kanima? Did you kill it?”

“Bastard ran away,” Derek spat. “I wanted to chase it, but I’m worried about you.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I’m a licensed hunter, I can take care myself…”

“Yet you’re bleeding.” The raven-haired touched Stiles’ temple. He got hit by the trunk there and it was indeed bleeding. Derek leeched out his pain like always. “We’re a team anyway, Stiles. We gotta stick together if we want to survive this.”

 _Team_. Never would Stiles dream to be teamed up with a werewolf once more after what happened the last time. It was a bittersweet feeling. His stomach filled with butterflies flapping their wings and flew around up to his chest. He trusted Derek, the werewolf was different with Theo, he knew that much. However, he couldn’t help to keep being reminded about how scarred he already was. He couldn’t simply enjoy Derek’s warm and gentle touch on his skin without having his old scar smarting hot under his tattoo. How he hoped he could just crawl out of his skin and jumped into Derek’s warm embrace with his heart, with what was left of him, the only thing he could possibly give to Derek.

“Let’s investigate the cabin,” he nudged Derek, his voice was slightly shaking.

Derek didn’t say anything back, merely took the lead in front of Stiles, padded toward the house. He tested the air for any suspicious scent and caught human’s smell from inside the cabin. When he listened carefully, one weak heartbeat confirmed his initial finding.

“There’s someone inside the cabin,” he whispered to Stiles and shifted to his Beta form again. Derek barged into the cabin, flashing his fangs and claws. He stunned when he found a young boy laid on the corner of the room, handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. The boy jerked his body frantically upon hearing Derek’s.

“It’s Matt Daehler!” Stiles exclaimed and he approached the boy as Derek shifted back to his human form. Stiles stripped the boy off his blindfold and gag, but kept the handcuffs on. Matt Daehler blinked his eyes swiftly, adjusting with the offending light after being in the dark for heaven knows how long.

“Uncuff me,” he plead Stiles. He coughed as soon as he spoke. From his chaffed lips, Stiles knew the boy must had been dehydrated. The hunter dragged his gaze around the room to find water to drink. Derek followed his gaze and understood it since he came to their side with a jar of fresh water.

“Here,” he let the boy drank. Matt took the water greedily and started coughing again. However, he was somewhat refreshed.

“Uncuff me,” he said once more.

“Not until you tell me what’s exactly going on. Why did you send those Kanimas to harm people, to kidnap my brother?” Stiles said.

The boy looked bewildered. “If you’re talking about Lucas, I admit I told Jackson to kill him. He bullied me! He deserved that kind of ending! But I have no idea about your brother!”

“Jackson?” Derek frowned. “As in Jackson Whittemore? He’s the kanima? I thought he moved away years ago.”

Matt narrowed his eyes before recognition dawned on his face. “You are Derek Hale.”

Derek nodded.

“Did you know that Jackson asked your uncle for _the_ bite?”

The werewolf frowned, utterly confused. “What?” was Derek could only say.

“He did,” Matt nodded, then he scoffed. “He wanted to be _better_ , that asshole... But karma is a bitch. His body didn’t take the bite well. So, instead of transforming into a werewolf, Jackson turned into a Kanima. He ran to England out of utter embarrassment. Yet, that stupid asshole didn’t know nor try to get to understand his new self, that a Kanima needs a master to control his hunger. He screwed up in London, so he came back to find Peter, to ask for his help. He didn’t know that Peter had gone from Beacon Hills again. I found him when he was lost and bind him as my pet…”

“Derek, are you alright?” Stiles asked when he noticed Derek looked dumbfounded and pale.

“W-When did Peter gave Jackson the bite?” The werewolf didn’t answer Stiles, but poured all of his attention to Matt.

Matt shrugged absently. “Three years ago, probably? Jackson stayed in England for a couple of years before he finally came back quietly.”

“But Peter isn’t an Alpha,” Derek shook his head. “He couldn’t give the bite…”

“Oh, but he was at that time. I saw his red eyes. That’s a werewolf Alpha’s trait, isn’t it? Now, please uncuff me!”

“Not yet,” Stiles said adamantly. “I need you to tell me about our younger brothers, Isaac and Scott! You gotta know something! You sent your Kanimas after them, anyway…”

“That wasn’t me!!” Matt gritted his teeth. “After Jackson became _my_ Kanima, there was this old guy approached me one day. I thought I’ve seen him somewhere, but I didn’t remember. He asked me if he could replace me as Jackson’s new master. He has his own Kanima already, but he wanted to have more. Both Jackson and I refused him plainly. Jackson had had enough with me as his master already, he didn’t want to bow his head for another. However, we got caught in a battle with Lucas at the preserve. We didn’t know that Lucas was a shape shifter too. Long story short, Jackson killed him but both of us got hurt badly. The old guy came again, this time he brought along his pet. He offered to help us if we’re willing to work for him. Ran out of wit, I eventually said yes. That was why I was kept here and he used Jackson to aid him in his plan. I don’t know about your brothers, but I did hear him sent his pet down to the basement with food. Could it be that they’re being kept there?”

“What basement?” Stiles pressed further. He followed Matt’s line of sight toward one of the walls. Stiles moved there, patted and knocked the wooden wall to find any secret entrance. After some minutes passed, Stiles finally found a small hole, just a size of an adult man’s fist, with a lever in it. Stiles pulled the lever and he almost stumbled forward when the wall was suddenly opened in front of him. The brunette whipped his head to the stock-still Derek, remained stiff from Matt’s previous story.

“Derek!!” He hissed to the werewolf, snapped him out of his reverie. Luckily, Derek responded. He fluttered his eyes for a second before he finally followed Stiles crawling into the entrance.

“Hey, uncuff me first!!” Matt yelped. He wiggled his body for attention, but both Stiles and Derek ignored him.

“We will once we’re done investigating this secret pass way. Don’t wanna get you hurt, do we?” Stiles replied him airily, continued to walk further. He had his magic glowing to light the track.

“Be careful, Stiles…,” Derek walked closely to the hunter and Stiles could feel the werewolf’s solid body slightly looming behind him. Stiles tried to collect himself for not feeling giddy from that knowledge. Finally, he got his mind away from the stray thought when he saw a door in front of them. Stiles tried the handle, but it was locked. “Want me to try it?” Derek offered.

“Nah, I’m good,” the hunter replied. He let his hand glow brighter with magic and he burnt the handle all the way. Stiles kicked the door open and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw Isaac and Scott. The boys looked weak, but they were alive. Isaac was being manacled to the wall, sitting with Scott curling between his legs. They jerked surprised and blinked their eyes swiftly to see who came. Their faces immediately lit up when they recognized Stiles and Derek.

“Derek!” Scott exclaimed. “Don’t come here, he put mountain ash around us,” he stopped Derek who was about to dash to find him.

“Isaac, you’re hurt…” Stiles frowned when he noticed Isaac’s bandaged shoulder.

“Just flesh wound,” the younger boy flashed him assuring smile. “I’ll live, Stiles…”

“Did you see who did this to you?” Stiles asked while studying the mountain ash circle. He was trying to figure out how to lift the ash power with his magic.

“It’s Gerard Argent…,” Scott gritted his teeth. He locked his gaze with Derek’s. “He returned for revenge, Derek…”

Derek was about to comment, but a sharp roar cut him. The door frame snapped even worse when a Kanima barged in, mounted forward to Derek. The werewolf struck back, pushed the Kanima backward with all his might.

“Stiles, help them out,” Derek hissed with words distorted by his fangs. He then returned to wrestle the Kanima again.

Stiles started to use his magic to lift up the mountain ash boundary around the younger boys. He called the earth power and used his magic to burn and exhaust the ash’s magic. When he finally succeeded, Scott immediately shifted and dashed to help Derek fight the Kanimia. Meanwhile, Stiles went to help Isaac. He shook the manacle and cursed when he acknowledged how sturdy that thing was. Stiles studied the lock, grinning when he noticed that he could pick its lock easily. The brunette took his swiss army knife out and started to use its parts to pick the lock. He needed a minute before there was a click sound and Isaac’s hands were freed.

On the other side of the room, Derek and Scott had beaten the Kanima. The beast was now shifted back to its human form and they were faced with Matt Daehler’s face.

“You’re also a Kanima,” Stiles hissed.

The boy cracked a sarcastic smile. “Surprise… surprise…,” he murmured.

“Peter wasn’t only bit Jackson, but he bit you too,” Derek snarled.

“Nope, he only bit Jackson,” the boy replied after he spat blood. “I became like this because of Lucas and that other girl Kanima’s venom. I was made into Kanima by that old guy to save my life. He made me as his pet, so Jackson would naturally follow me as his pet too. I didn’t have any choice…, I’m sorry…”

“Where is he? That old guy? Where is Gerard?” Scott grabbed Matt’s collar, slightly shook him.

“Hale’s old house. He’d settle the debt with all the Hales…,” the boy answered weakly before he finally coughed more blood and took his last breath.

“Hey!!” Scott tried to wake him up.

“He’s gone, Scotty…,” Derek squeezed his brother’s shoulder as he reached to close Matt’s eyes. He then turned around to meet Stiles’ eye. “Let’s take them out of here and regroup with our families. If what he said is true, Gerald might have prepared traps to kill our families.”

“I’m afraid he actually had started it,” Stiles flicked his gaze toward the door where gush of smoke had seeped in.

“He burnt the house again,” Scott said frantically. “This was our basement, Derek! We’re under the old house!”

Derek trained his gaze to the vicinity and realization struck him. He could feel copper in his mouth when he bit his lip hard.

“Derek,” Stiles stroke his arm, snapped him out of his trance. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s stop him for good…”

Pulling himself together, Derek nodded. He tossed Matt’s body on his shoulder and they rushed out the basement through the pathway in the cabin. Scott helped Stiles to carry the limping Isaac out. They had to stop the Argent once for all.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading... Cheers...


	11. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek ship starts to sail, fellas =P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I am so so so sorry for the super duper late update. To be honest, I almost drop this fic altogether. I wanted to pursue my mainstream writing career, but I received too much love for this verse and writers on AO3 keep writing great stories on Sterek that finally crumbled my resolution. Now I made new resolution. I'll finish this dang verse no matter what  
> -_- But please be patient with my new speed (spoiler: it'll be slow). School works put me on the edge too, so lately I couldn't indulge myself too much in my creative world (sadly). Anyway, I'll stop ranting. Happy reading...=)
> 
> Cheers

The fire greeted them when they arrived at the supposed to be remnants of the Hale house. The structure was burnt down to its bones this time, ensuring no reminiscence of its past glory and warmth. Derek gritted his teeth hard, fangs dropped down almost immediately when he witnessed the fire engulfing his childhood home once more. Together with Scott, the brothers jumped into the battlefield in their full-shifted form, launching attack to the handful of rogue hunters Gerard managed to gather for his so-called revenge.

Stiles noticed that the hunters were trying to bind the wolfs inside a half-baked mountain ash circle spell. They overlooked the fact that the Hales and Winchesters each had Sparks with them. Standing side by side with Alan Deaton, Melissa Hale cancelled the mountain ash magic almost effortlessly. This was the first time Stiles saw how infuriated the two older Sparks were. Both Melissa and Alan were usually composed and calm, soft-spoken and gentle. However, at the moment, the flaming Spark fires, green and silver, respectively enveloping Alan and Melissa. Once they were finished cancelling the mountain ash magic and developing ward to protect their beloved ones, the two Sparks turned their attention toward the rogue hunters. Melissa used his magic to ward away flying bullets and arrows launched by the hunters, while Alan struck them with his fire.

On the other side of the battle, Lydia and Laura were tag-teaming to combat three of the hunters while Erica and Boyd fought another two. Stiles watched how his father's twin Scotland Dirks dancing fiercely in his hands as Castiel fought the Kanimas with a hell-hound and another Hale werewolf aided him on his side.

Stiles needed longer to finally found his other father, Dean, fighting tight with Gerard Argent. There was Talia Hale at his side, in her full-shifted form, eager and relentless to seek justice for her deceased family members. Gerard, despite his age, was surprisingly in par with the younger hunter and the female Alpha. The old hunter gracefully used his crossbow and gun in turns to fight Dean's Colt's bullets and Talia's claws. Stiles could see that despite the evident rage in his father's eyes, Dean was holding himself from throwing decisive blows and end Gerard Argent's life. His hesitancy was wearing Talia down at some point and giving Gerard the upper hand for several times.

"Stay here Isaac." Stiles seated his brother down on a tree stump, as far away as possible from the battle. His brother's eyes were constantly trained on Scott who was fighting the hunters with Derek. There was plain worry in those blue eyes and he almost missed Stiles' arrangement for him.

"I can go too," he tried, but winced as soon as Stiles squeezed his wounded shoulder as reminder. "Cheater," Isaac hissed.

"So you'd remember your own state, little brother," Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Wait for us here, Okay. Please, Ike."

Isaac's blue eyes met Stiles' amber ones. The brothers conveyed their own private conversation, the persuasion and plea that way. At the end, Isaac finally dropped his gaze.

"Fine," he said eventually.

"I could take care of him." The two brothers drawn by the voice came out from between the trees. Corey walked out of the shadow wearing a nervous smile.

"You've been hiding there all the time," Stiles said, accusingly.

"Sorry, I-I'm not sure how I could help them," the younger man replied, scratching his not-too-itchy head.

"Well, now you could help me by watching my wounded brother," said Stiles, flailing his hand at the pouting Isaac. "I'm heading there to help them."

"Be safe, Stiles." Isaac's lips pursed into a grim line. "And get me my crossbow back. I don't appreciate that old fart abusing it to hurt one of us."

Stiles barked a laugh. He unsheathed his F-S and waved it around to salute Isaac's request. Soon after, he'd dashed into the battlefield. Stiles let out his blue Spark fire and killed one rogue hunter who was trying to punch a hole on Derek's lung. The werewolf startled a bit, but snorted his thank you once he realized what Stiles had done. Next, the brunette hunter swung his F-S to rebound Gerard's arrow that was threatening to puncture Talia's temple.

Different with his father, Stiles didn't hesitate. He won't hesitate. All codes could be damned as far as he concerned, as long as he could make sure that _nothing_ would threaten his family's safety no more. The old hunter in front of him had hurt his baby brother, almost got him torn away from Stiles' life for good. He had faced that kind of nightmare once, and never would he expect to face it again for the second time. Stiles won't sit still for that. He won't hesitate for that. Gerard Argent threatened his family, hurt them, so he must be stopped. Stiles set his priority straight, as well as his knife. He launched his F-S steady and swift toward Gerard Argent's vital points. The old man had been hurt considerably from his fight with Talia and Dean, so it didn't take long for Stiles to put him on his knees. Gritting his teeth, with his Spark fire burning his arms to the tip of his knife, Stiles launched his final blow.

"Stiles, no!" Dean bumped him on the side and made the two Winchesters tumbled together, one on top of another.

"He hurt Isaac!!!" Stiles roared.

"It's not your call to seal his fate!!" Dean screamed back. He shook Stiles by his collar and made him see that Talia had put Gerard Argent under the mercy of her claws. She had now transformed to her Beta form and watching Gerard with gleaming red eyes. Around them, their team had won the battle. Derek, Scott, Lydia, Laura, Erica and Boyd had killed the remaining rogue hunters, while Castiel had put one of the Kanimas down under his Dirk. The Kanima had transformed back to his human form, revealing a handsome young man. Jackson Whittermore, Stiles presumed.

Panting, assisted by Alan Deaton's strong hands, Mellissa limped over Talia's side. She flicked her gaze toward Dean. Her dark eyes glistening with plea, yet stern with emotion.

"My Alpha asks for your consent to seal Gerard Argent's fate, Patriarch. Please consider all of his sins to our family," Mellissa said.

"You'll let a werewolf and her bitch to dictate you, Dean? You are more disgraceful than what I thought of you," Gerard chuckled.

"Oh, shut up you Old Runt!!" Lydia roared from her spot, almost launching herself to stamp a square on Gerard's jaw if only Laura didn't hold her down. "My fathers stand by the hunter's code while you're spitting on it!! _You_ are the disgrace for us hunters!! Alpha, spare him no more!!"

"Silent, Lydia!" Castiel reprimanded his daughter. He then dragged his firm gaze to his husband. "Dean?"

Clenching his jaw, Dean cast his eyes to the dead rogue hunters. "You gathered them for your lust of revenge. Did you ever see them clearly, Gerard? They were still so young!"

Gerard Argent snorted. "Stop being such a drama queen, Dean. It was them who sought after me, pled me to get them under my wing because they deemed you are no longer worth to call the shot. You couldn't even protect your own family! You let a werewolf rape your oldest son, your own heir! How are you supposed to protect-...!!"

Gerard's words hung prematurely when a flying knife punctured his chest. His eyes widened, shook with surprise as he gasped for air and for his life. Talia roared and in one swift movement she finished the old hunter's life by ripping his throat with her claws. Not until then that she finally returned back to her human form.

All eyes had now locked to one direction from where the knife was thrown. With cheeks wet with tears and body trembling with rage, the tall, blonde hunter glared at the deceased Gerard. Isaac still had his hand in throwing position, his lips ragged between his teeth.

"Isaac...," Stiles whispered.

Isaac was trembling harder when he finally realized what he had done. More tears bursting out of his eyes as he repeatedly mouthed, "S-sorry... I'm sorry... I-"

Scott ran over to him and pulled him in his embrace, letting the taller boy cried his heart out on his broad shoulders. "It's Okay..., shh..., it's alright, Isaac. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, thank you! Thank you..."

The sincere thank you made Isaac sob louder, but everyone there could see that he was less tensed now. Scott's words calmed him down, as well as his hug. Talia and Melissa each stared at Dean and Castiel respectively, offered them genuine grateful smiles. Jordan reached for Cora who was mostly absent during the conversation, too preoccupied with the sight of her burnt house. The youngest werewolf finally cried to her content in Jordan's embrace. Laura eyed Lydia worriedly, but the ginger had her eyes focused solely on Stiles, completely oblivious for the attention.

Stiles, on the other hand, was also oblivious about his sister's worried gaze. He had his own gaze locked at Derek. The raven-haired had returned to his human form and stared at Stiles as well. There was vulnerability in both of their eyes, especially in Stiles'. Lydia was genuinely worried that Derek would resent Stiles in some way when he knew the truth, but she saw none of the resentment in the werewolf's hazel eyes. If anything, Lydia found sincere acceptance, adoration and love in those eyes. After assuring herself that it was not her own wishful thinking, Lydia finally let go the breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. This time, _finally_ , Stiles could get his happiness, she told herself.

**

_Two days later..._

The forest was singing a serene song. Stiles closed his eyes to hear the forest's song. The tree branches were whispering softly as the wind caressing them gently. The animals added their own unique voices to the harmony while the brooks singing their high, crisp sound. Stiles let his breathing added another layer to the symphony, feeling his magic fuelled by the mother nature. He could feel how earth responded to their song, pulsing vigorously under his bare feet. He loved moments like this, as if he were one with the forest.

A snapping sound of a branch spoiled the harmony and cracked Stiles' eyes open instantly. He grasped for his F-S and took defensive posture to welcome any possible threat.

"Wow, chill Stiles... It's me..." Derek raised his hands, surprised by the hunter's reaction.

Stiles took a relieved breath when he realized it was just Derek. "It's only you," he sighed, sheathed his knife back.

"Should I be offended?" The raven-haired cocked his brow, drawing a small chuckle out of Stiles.

"I'm relieved, _asshat_. I thought you're another supernatural monster who's lurking between the woods," Stiles gestured Derek to take a seat next to him. However, the werewolf sat facing him. Watching him assumed his place, Stiles' face turned grim. "It's time for the 'talk', already?"

"Gerard Argent is dead, as well as his goons and pets."

"The other Kanima escaped," Stiles reminded him.

"We'll find it sooner or later," Derek expressed his confidence.

"What about your uncle?"

"What about him?"

"Have you told your mother that he came back couple of years ago, yet he didn't come to her, his Alpha?"

"I've told her." Derek nodded. "Altogether with the fact that he bit and turned that Whittemore boy into a Kanima. We'll trace Peter again and find out what actually happened to him. Yet, it's not the urgent point, Stiles. We've made a promise."

His old scar started to smart under his tattoo as Stiles swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He could feel his eyes were hot with tears, threatening to gush out. He jolted, surprised, when Derek cradled his head. The werewolf's big and warm hand enveloping his tattoo, somehow made the scar cease to sting.

"I'm falling for you, Stiles. I don't care about your past. I love _you_. Just..., just give me the chance to proof it to you."

Stiles swallowed again, wrenching his eyes shut, but he leaned into Derek's warmth. "He was an Alpha," he whispered.

"Stiles, you don't have to..."

Stiles flicked open his eyes, locked it with Derek's tender gaze. "I want to, Derek. I _need_ you to know. After that, come with your decision."

A small smile breached onto Derek's face. "I've made my decision since the first time I met you, Stiles. But if you deem it necessary for me to know about your past, then I'll listen. Just, promise me that you won't force yourself to tell me what you are not comfortable to share. You have all the control of your life, of your decision. Stop whenever you want to, I won't push. Because, whatever happened in your past might sculpt you into the present you, but it would never corrupt your beauty, your true self. If anything, it's only make you stronger."

Stiles could feel how his eyes glistened from Derek's words and he leaned deeper into the werewolf's warm palm, lightly kissing the calloused hand. Stiles lifted his own hand and put it on top of Derek's, squeezed it lightly for anchor.

"He was my childhood friend," he continued, shooting a wary glance at Derek, searching for any resentment, but he found none. So, Stiles continued. "We were partners, best friends. I'd never seen him more than that, but he did. Three months before his seventeenth birthday, he showed traits of an Alpha. He became an Alpha. He was so happy for it as he made his father proud. He started to act like an Alpha. Less that I aware of, became an Alpha for him equal to find himself a mate. Unbeknownst to me, he chose me. He was assured that I was the one. I was so oblivious to this new intention of his. That night, he invited me to his birthday party. I came with Isaac. My brother insisted to accompany me..."

Stiles took a deep breath. His chest burnt with the painful memory, but he encouraged himself to continue. It was just fair for Derek to know the whole truth. "At his party, Theo and his second, a Beta named Josh, Isaac's best friend, spiked our drink. We were taken to two separate rooms. In one room, Josh beat Isaac half dead, while in the next room Theo... H-he took me by force. Isaac heard everything... They made my brother hear everything...!!"

Derek pulled Stiles into his embrace, gently kissing his temple to soothe his sob."If it's too much just stop, Stiles. You don't have to relive that nightmare for me..."

Burying his head in Derek's chest, Stiles shook it slightly. "I'm fine..." He pulled himself, searching Derek's eyes. "You're here to help me even if I were not okay, right?"

Stroking a thumb to wipe Stiles' tears, Derek smiled. "Of course." He paused, eyeing Stiles' tattoo. "May I take a wild guess?"

"Shoot," Stiles nodded, a bit quizzically.

Derek's thumb had now slid below and stroke Stiles' tattoo, made the leaner boy shudder. "This tattoo... He tried to make his claim on you, didn't he?"

Another bead of tear rolled down Stiles' cheek as he nodded again. "I stabbed him on the chest before he completed all the mating rite."

"So it failed?"

Another nod. "He didn't have his claim on me."

"You stopped him. With your own hand."

"I tried to."

Derek tilted Stiles' chin, smiling warmly at him. "Like you said then, Stiles Winchester. He didn't own you. You're a free man. You're a survivor, not a victim. And I love you..."

The forest sung their song once more. Stiles knew that surrounding them, the tree branches were still dancing with their rustling sound under the tease of the cool breeze, the animals were vocalizing their beautiful voices to chant their stories and the brooks were lazily running toward the river with their gurgling sound. However, this time Stiles could hear only the symphony of his own and Derek's heartbeats with the werewolf's lips on his. His lips were kissing Stiles' so gently and his tongue lavishing his mouth with honey-liked sweetness. The kiss was neither rushed or careless. There was no dire need or greedy want in it. Derek's kiss was softly promising his love and offered hope for Stiles. Stiles leaned deeper into the kiss, letting himself alive again under Derek's warm touch. With Derek, he for once believed that he could be like the phoenix on his tattoo. Got rebirth out of ashes.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, same old: if you liked it please leave kudos. If you loved it, please comment. If you had something in mind, please give me feedback. Either way, you're making me very happy just by reading my story ;)


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and dry humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: for those who don't ship Destiel, just scroll past the first half of this chapter until you found ** sign. The second half of this chapter is for Sterek. So, you've been warned...
> 
> Happy reading...

Castiel let out a small moan as Dean thrust deeper into him. Dean smirked smugly on top of him and without losing his rhythm, he thrust again, just to be awarded by another lovely moan from his husband. Dean loved every single bed-voice his husband made, especially because the fact that he was the one who was responsible for Castiel's reaction. He fell in love with his Spark ever since he laid his eyes on the said dark-haired, blue-eyed beautiful man. The feeling was only getting stronger the longer they were together. They had great children and great life together, all consider, and Dean couldn't imagine the otherwise, a life without Castiel on his side.

"Dean..., I-I'm close..., Dean..." Castiel writhed beneath Dean. His body had started to tense, his hands gripped Dean's shoulders for purchase, as he got overcame by wave of the upcoming ecstasy.

"I know, Baby..., just let it go..." Dean kissed another mark on the expanse of his husband's column, complemented other marks he made there before. Lydia would give him her patented nasty glare once she noticed the marks tomorrow, but that was the least of Dean's concern. He had his husband on the way of reaching his climax and he had the responsibility to deliver him to it. Bracing himself, Dean rocked harder to Castiel. Not for long, he felt his husband clenched around him before he shot his release and made Dean reach his own elated bliss. With a grunt, he let out his own release inside his husband's body.

"Wow...," Castiel huffed. His light-blue Spark fire was shining slightly on his fingertips, the only sign of him losing his control due to the rapturous delight he was having. The room was silent save from the broken breathings of the two men. Dean rolled over to his back, lying next to Castiel, catching his own breath. He missed the time when they were younger and he had more stamina.

"Well, at least I've never fail to make you sated," he murmured, grinning to himself.

Castiel smack Dean's chest and narrowed his eyes to his husband. "What's that?" He demanded.

Dean chuckled. "Nah..., I was thinking how I yearn for my youth time stamina in time like this. I could keep up longer back then..."

"Shut up, pervert..."

"You like it, anyway," Dean teased. He was about to tease his husband further, but Castiel had sat up and all alerted. "What is it?" Dean sat straight too, gathering all of his senses in focus to find the threat. He felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought I heard something from upstairs. It's from Isaac's room, I think."

Hearing that, Dean let out a relieved laughter and tossed his body back to the bed. He dragged his husband along and pulled the discarded duvet to cover their bodies. "You just noticed it?" He sneered. "I guess I was that good?" He gloated, earned him another smack from Castiel.

"I mean it, shouldn't we check on Isaac?" Castiel was trying to get up again, but Dean held him firmly on his spot.

"And ruin anything good happening upstairs? Nah, we don't wanna be that kind of parents. Just pretend we didn't notice anything. Less pointed comments for both of us tomorrow, anyway."

"Why didn't I understand anything you just said, Dean?"

Dean's eyebrows shot skywards. "Really?" He got a firm nod as answer from Castiel. The man was wearing blatant bewilderment on his face. Dean grinned, glint of embarrassment was in his eyes and that made Castiel even more confused.

"Tell me!"

"Alright, chill!" Dean threw his hands in placative gesture. "I guess we got too loud, so two of our children had slipped out of the house, most likely to go on midnight stroll with their respective paramours, while the other one left is receiving midnight guest and they are possibly reenacting everything we just did an hour ago..."

That made Castiel sprung off the pillow and sat back, glaring at his husband with flushed face. "What?!!"

"Shh..., keep your voice down. That kid's boyfriend is a werewolf!" Dean hushed his husband, trying to drag him back to lay down. "Don't make things awkward between them. This is the first time I ever see Isaac opens his heart for another person."

"You are letting your underage son to have sex upstairs?!!" Castiel hissed incredulously, glaring fiercely to Dean. The said man was watching him back with mock-innocent gaze.

"We've started sleeping together since we were on their age, Cas. In case you've forgotten...," Dean replied sweetly.

Castiel was huffing and puffing, flustered with embarrassment and fury, but had no idea which emotion he should address first. At the end, he threw himself back to the mattress and buried his face in the pillow. "I'm such an awful example and terrible dad for my children!" He lamented.

"Aww, the kids love you, Cas. They always think you are too good for me."

"Hmm, they're probably right about that."

Dean narrowed his eyes for the reply. He then splayed his fingers to tickle his husband, drawing a shriek and pitched giggles out of the Spark.

"Who's cocky now, hmm?" Dean pinned Castiel down, shot him challenging glare.

Castiel giggled softly. After catching his breath back, he cupped Dean's face, caressed a thumb over his husband's cheek. "We're good for each other, Dean Winchester...," he smiled fondly.

A fond smile breached Dean's face as well. He caught his husband's thin lips with his own and devoured them gently.

"I'm glad we moved here, Cas...," Dean whispered after he broke the kiss. He stroked a lock of Castiel's dark hair off the man's temple, staring lovingly at him. "I'm glad to see the kids are happy again."

"Even if it means we'd let three werewolves courting our children respectively?"

Dean shrugged. "Lydia is our warrior princess. I'm not worry about her. She knows what she wants and I think she won't accept any suitor less than that of an Alpha."

"But not the boys...," Castiel interposed.

Dean stared blankly at the wall in front of him. The nightmare a year ago flashed at the back of his eyes. "You knew I've always worried for Isaac. He's the tallest among the siblings now, but he was the smallest when he was born. Unlike Stiles and Lydia who'd been together since they shared a womb, Isaac was all alone. His preference for solitude doesn't help in any way. Then, the incident last year was like the final straw. To see him hurt like that, betrayed like that..., that was..."

Castiel pulled his husband close, letting him cry silently in his embrace. "It was a nightmare for me too, Dean. I could heal Stiles and Isaac's physical wounds, but I didn't have enough power to heal their heart and soul. You knew how devastated I was whenever the two of them screaming in their sleeps? As their father, I had no power to keep them away from it."

Dean blinked his tears away. Yeah, both he and Castiel shared the sentiment. How much he hated himself from not stopping the brothers to go to that party that night, how much he loathed himself for his powerless state while his children were being hurt?

"Do you think Derek and Scott are good for Stiles and Isaac, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes locked with his husband's.

Dean contemplated the matter. He did have his worry as a father, but as a hunter he had always count on his guts. And the said guts somehow saying that the two Hale brothers were good for his sons. Eyes are the windows of the soul, they said. If that were true, Derek's eyes whenever he saw Stiles were conveying genuine love for his son. There was no mistake on that, Dean assured. As for Scott, Isaac watched him like he hung the moon in the sky while the werewolf saw his son like he was his knight in the shining armor. This was the first time Isaac ever showed intense interest in another human, so Dean wanted to give his blessing to the boys.

"I think so," he finally answered. He then watched his husband warily. "You didn't?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I too think they're good for the boys. I mean, Derek could make Stiles open his heart again, that's a win for me. If he could heal Stiles, I won't ask for anything more. As for Scott..., well, he could raise Isaac's interest and make him has this expression, if you know what I mean. That's a real something..."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"However,..."

Dean flickered his eyes, gazing sharp to his husband, his skin crawling to hear what was waiting behind that unfinished sentence. Castiel had always been sharp with his intuition and prediction, mostly because of his Spark power. So, whenever he had this doubt about something, Dean would be alerted and mindful, cautious to see the prognostication came revealed.

"However?"

"Everything is good after our last battle with Gerard a month ago. The kids are settling down, falling in love..." Castiel worried his lips.

"But?"

The Spark shrugged. "I couldn't wave away the feeling that this is just the calm before the storm. I couldn't help not to feel worried, Dean..."

Dean weighted his husband's words. Funny that he had that kind of feelings too at the back of his head, clutching eagerly like an annoying bug whenever he wanted to ward it off. Dean stared at the love of his life who was lying beneath him, staring back at him with worried eyes. Clenching his jaw, he planted kisses on those blue eyes, before wandering downward to kiss his husband's swollen lips.

"Dean?"

"Whatever will be, will be, Cas...," he whispered. "We'll stay strong for our children, for our family. We'll hold this fort until our last breath. We'll manage together. Like always..."

Castiel smiled. "Yeah...," he whispered back to Dean's mouth.

**

Derek never knew that kissing someone could feel _this_ good. Well, he did think that Stiles' upper-thin lips were sinfully inviting and he did have vivid imagination about how it'd feel to kiss those lips. When he finally could, they were happened to be sweeter than honey and softer than any delicacy Derek ever had in his life. He got addicted the second he had taste of Stiles' lips. He prepared himself to take a very slow step with Stiles. After he knew what happened to the hunter in the past, Derek treated him even more gentle than before. He was cautious with each of Stile' jerking motion, each flinch of discomfort he made, and was ready to go from a hundred to zero in a blink of an eye. Derek would never force Stiles to do anything he didn't like. Fortunately for him, Stiles gave fair chance for their relationship. For Derek. Stiles was a bit tense at the beginning, whenever Derek initiate a ministration, but he finally put down his guard after a couple of days. Of course, sex was still out of the question, but Derek would never have complained. He was contented with how things going on lately. Nowadays, whenever they went out together, making out was definitely in their agenda. Derek was glad that he wasn't the only one who had that agenda in mind because Stiles had been having hard time to keep his hands to himself too. He was no less responsible than Derek for their forgotten tasks or homework in order to indulge themselves in heated making out session.

"Der...," Stiles gasped and bucked his hips unconsciously when Derek's lips trailed downward from his jaw to Stiles' neck. The pale, long column had become Derek's second favorite body parts of Stiles, just shortly after the brunette's seductive lips. Derek had always wanted to leave his mark there, but he had always hesitated because he knew that 'the other guy' had tried to forcefully leave his mark there too. Derek didn't want to make Stiles felt uncomfortable if he was not yet ready to receive his love mark. The werewolf immediately pulled away when Stiles gasped his name.

However, he was met with Stiles' bemused expression. "W-what?" Stiles asked, plain confused. The brunette's eyes were still dark with his passion, his hair tousled and his lips were swollen and red. "Why did you pull away?" He asked again, voice coarse.

"I wanna leave my mark on you...," Derek finally said, confessed.

Stiles followed his eyes, where they were glued onto his neck, on the other side of his tattoo. He knew that Derek had been thinking about it for so many times when they were making out, but the werewolf always aborted the thought. Stiles swallowed hard. He understood that werewolves had the tendency to leave their marks on their partner's body, as a strong statement to the world that the other party was theirs. Lydia had Laura's on her neck whenever she went home after their date lately. Even Isaac wore Scott's beneath his scarf. Stiles understood the urge because he knew that humans love that kind of gesture too. Hell, his fathers had never lack any of those hickeys on their neck or collar bones for as long as Stiles could remember.

So, Stiles understood. He rubbed a thumb over Derek's neck. What it would be like if he kissed him his mark on Derek's tanned skin? Could he wear it, or would it be gone as soon as Stiles pulled his lips off him? Well, one wouldn't know if they hadn't try it..., Stiles shrugged blankly and kissed a mark on Derek's neck. The werewolf let out a surprised squeak from the ministration, but it soon turned into a moan. Derek gripped Stiles' hips harder as the brunette took what he wanted. Derek felt how warm and wet Stiles' mouth was on his neck, shivering from the thought of feeling the same sensation all over his body if they ever had the chance one day. Derek's hips bucked on the thought too, extracting strangled moans from both of them as their hard members were ground together. Stiles let go Derek's neck because of that. The sensation was just too much for him. He stared at his handiwork and smirked.

"It's gone now," he said after a few minutes. He rubbed his thumb back on Derek's neck, where his mark was blooming only to wither again in short amount of time. Derek looked so beautiful with Stiles' mark on him. He was Stiles'. The brunette shivered from that thought. Derek gave himself to be Stiles' and Stiles loved that feeling. He had never thought he could _want_ someone as hard as he wanted Derek. And Derek was giving himself to Stiles. Stiles had never thought that he could be this happy too, especially after what happened a year ago.

Stiles leaned forward, closing his gap with Derek for another searing kiss. Derek was totally on board with Stiles' plan, and soon they were engaged in another passionate making out session. Their hands were desperate to touch more skins, eventually they were slipping under the clothing materials to feed their needs. Derek reached up and finally found Stiles' chest. He emboldened himself and ran a thumb on Stiles' hardened nub, made the brunette bit his lips and dug his nails on Derek's abs. Derek let out his own low moan for that. He pulled one of his hands out from Stiles' shirt to cradle the brunette's head and deepen their kiss. Meanwhile, his other hand was diligently pouring attention to Stiles' nipples. The ministration drove Stiles crazy. Strings of moans escaped his mouth as his hips rocked frantically against Derek's hard member, made the werewolf lose himself in the blissful sensation as well.

"Stiles, I-...," Derek panted in his futile battle to fight the coming wave of ecstasy. He held on Stiles' lean body, bucking his hips voraciously to meet Stiles' clothed erection.

"Mark me...," Stiles hissed, struggling to spew the words from his mouth before his mind went completely blank.

Derek wanted to ask for another confirmation of Stiles' consent, whether Stiles was truly alright with it, but his own climax hit him like a hurricane and his wolf hi-jacked his instinct. He vaguely heard Stiles' cry, followed by probably his own loud groan, before Derek was blacked out of bliss for seconds. When he finally came back, Derek had Stiles beneath him, all flushed and labored breathing. The brunette's amber orbs were heavy-lidded and his lips were extremely red and swollen. Stiles' long fingers were clutching Derek's Henley and his legs wrapped tightly around Derek's hips. He looked so open, so vulnerable, so beautiful. Derek took the sight in, especially when he noticed a blooming purple mark on Stiles' neck. He wore Derek's mark and he looked even more beautiful than ever. Derek understood why Peter loved to mark Kate now. The sight of his partner wearing his mark was enthralling, addicting and enchanting. Derek loved it.

Derek bent down and licked the mark he made on Stiles' neck, tasting Stiles. He still smelled like himself, radiating with his Spark magic, but now he had Derek's scent mingled with his own. Derek had Stiles' scent mingled with his too and their mixed scents smelled wonderful. It was the best scent Derek ever smelled in his life. He wanted to drown in it forever.

"It's tickle...," Stiles giggled when Derek licked the hickey again, somehow fascinated by his own handiwork. "Down, Boy, down!!"

Derek snapped his body upward on that comment and narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "A dog joke as soon as you creamed your pants because of me, Winchester? _Really?_ "

Stiles laughed and half-screaming when Derek ducked back and attacked his neck again. This time, he made another hickey just next to the first one. " _You_ came first, Hale. That's because of me!!"

Derek licked the hickeys he made once more, but afterward he pulled away and seated himself against the tree. That was the first position he assumed when he and Stiles started to make out. Derek extended his hand to help Stiles sat up. He watched the brunette hunter fondly, quirking a smile.

"Yes, I did," he admitted, gesturing for Stiles to take his hand, but the hunter eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Derek's eyebrows shot up.

"The last time I took your hand, we ended up making out and lying here, creaming our pants. I'm all sticky now, so if you wanted to do it all over again, I'm not sure I'd feel as comfortable as I did the first time."

Derek blushed and started to feel icky in his pants too. "I didn't mean that," he complained. "I just wanted to offer you to rest next to me."

Stiles grinned. In one swift movement, he leaped up and sat next to Derek. He pecked Derek's cheek. "I was teasing you, Der..."

Derek smiled and planted a fond kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles responded to the kiss and he opened his mouth to welcome Derek's tongue and lips. It was Derek who finally broke the kiss.

"Okay, if we continue to do more than this, we'd certainly have another growing problem in our hands," the raven-haired said, his thumb caressing Stiles' swollen lips gently. "I don't wanna spoil my jeans more than this, same as you. My mother would kill me if my mom is having a hard time to clean this jean while Laura would never let this die down. She would laugh until her face split into two and Cora would definitely give me stink eye for years to come."

Stiles laughed. "Can't you wash your own spunk off your clothes yourself, Hale?"

"Are you telling me you can?"

The hunter shrugged. "I'm the one who's doing laundry in the family, so I have some laundry tricks on my sleeve. My fathers are not actually subtle in their indulgence, as you'd witnessed tonight."

Derek shivered from the memory that flashed in his head. He noticed that Scott slipped out of the house tonight, so he followed him because he was worried. It happened to be that his younger brother went to the Winchesters' house. Derek then realized that Scott was visiting Isaac, so instead of going back home, he climbed into Stiles' window. Derek found the brunette was burying his head under his pillow with a pair of headset clamped his ears, blaring loud heavy metal songs from his I-Pod. He was bewildered at first, but he then understood the reason soon after, when a loud moan was emitted from downstairs, followed by the thick smell of sex. Apparently, the Winchester patriarchs were very loud in their indulgence.

Needless to say, Stiles saw him as his savior of the day and immediately dragged him out of the house the second he noticed Derek standing awkwardly on his window. They then went to the brooks, the part of the forest that Stiles loved most, and had their own make-out session not long after their arrival.

"Yeah..., that was...," Derek lost his words, merely flailed his hands helplessly.

"You just heard it once." Stiles nudged Derek's rib. "We have to live with it _forever!_ Can you imagine how scarred we already are?" He pouted.

Derek chuckled. "But at least you're growing up in a loving family."

Stiles smiled warmly at him. "That, we are... I'm grateful because of that..." He paused, watching Derek closely. Derek returned the warm gaze, but couldn't help himself from feeling unsettled, waiting for what was left hanging behind Stiles' unfinished sentence. "And I'm grateful that I have you now, Derek. Thank you for being so patient with me..."

Stiles' smile got wider when he saw the insecurity was being dissolved from Derek's eyes and when the werewolf sealed his lips with another gentle kiss. He was glad that he gave Derek a chance, giving himself a shot for love and to be happy. Stiles knew he made the right decision and that the werewolf in his arms would definitely cherish him with his life. Finally, he could move on and be happy. To be healed.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I welcome your feedbacks... Cheers...


	13. Retention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pack, new villain ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya... Wow, it seems like a decade ago since I last uploaded my work here. I am very sorry for the sudden hiatus. I got caught with school works and got sick very often. The situation made me have a huge writer`s block. I barely could write anything creative (academic papers are not creative work -_-;;) I`m in Christmas holidays now, so I have free time (yay...). Thank you to Lovesgay who had written to me, asking about this installment. Your mail motivated me to keep on writing this verse and find a way to come out from my writer`s block. 
> 
> So, here it is... Consider this as the second season of this verse (teehee...). I don`t own anything of the Teenwolf characters, tho. I only own this verse ^^ Happy reading...

The old cinema was the most hideous place he`d ever choose as lodgings for their group. It was extremely run-down, dusty and stinky, although the electricity and water were still running for their use. However, he decided to choose it nonetheless because the cinema`s location was great and his beloved one had this inexplicable fascination for old cinema buildings. The old cinema was located nearby the town center, but quite secluded thanks to the new establishments surrounding it. The new mall with modern Cineplex had knocked the competition out of the old cinema, forced it to succumb and to be deserted. Not that he complained, not at all, since he could buy it rather cheaply and haul his pack there while they were staying in Beacon County, an hour drive from his old hometown, Beacon Hills.

"Duke" The honeyed voice took him out of his reverie. He heard rustles of fabric before he could feel his lieutenant's body was seated next to him. She snorted in disgust as she continued talking. He was guessing that was because of the seat's spring digging into her body. The seats were indeed uncomfortable. "You're right, he returned to Beacon Hills."

He sighed. "When you think you have his everything..., all of his heart, soul and body..."

His lieutenant snorted again. "You're the one who told me that the Hale can't be trusted. Yet, you fall for one."

He smirked. He loved her bluntness. That was the very reason why he trusted her to be his second. "Peter has always been the antic of his family. I think, even though he returned to Beacon Hills, it didn't mean he'd contact his family. He's most likely returned to take care his own mess with that two pets of his."

"One of them died."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well, that explains why Peter ran away again from me. He must have felt it..."

She cut his word sharply, "As well as Gerard Argent."

The silent was enveloping them like a heavy cloak, accompanying the darkness around them, giving the atmosphere a heavy mood. His blinded eyes started to twitch with scorching pain at the aforementioned name. _Gerard_ _Argent_. The old hunter's name always sent cold shiver down to his spine. The painful betrayal in the past flashed fiercely in his memory, as if it were playing in front of his eyes. His trusted beta betrayed him because of Gerard's influence, tried to kill him. That man blinded him, but he sunken his claws deep into his chest and dug the traitor's heart out to trample over it. The traitor's life energy burnt his internal organ, but it left him even more vigorous and stronger at the end. Thanks to Gerard Argent, he was left with no pack, but turned stronger than any other Alpha with his betas' life energies stored inside his body. It was the last scene in his sight, where his betas laid dead on his feet, his hands red with their blood. The scene continuously returned in his sleep, corrupting him from the core.

"H-He's dead?" He heard how shaken his voice was. He could feel his hand started to quiver too. He commanded himself to be composed. _The old hunter is dead_. He should be celebrating it. That good-for-nothing evil hunter had finally died.

"From what I heard, the Hales, together with the new hunter family in Beacon Hills killed him."

 _That was interesting_ , he smiled, amused. "New hunter family?"

He could feel her shrugging, ticking that delicate shoulders of hers. "Not _new_ per se. New in Beacon Hills, I meant. They are the oldest family of hunters, in fact. They are the Winchesters."

"Winchester...," the name danced out of his lips in smooth movement. He heard about them. They were the oldest, strongest family of hunters, even older than the Argents.

"The Hale had accepted them as their aid. Together with that hell-hound Jordan Parrish and his mentor, Spark Alan Deaton, they are protecting Beacon Hills."

"Interesting," he purred.

"I know you'd say that." Her voice seemed smug, but he knew that she earned it. She was the woman of his heart, she knew what he liked and disliked. She understood him. "I've sent the twins to confirm all the news and update us with information. I've told them to take Peter back to you if they found him too." She was his trust-worthy lieutenant indeed. He reached for her, stroking her scalp with his extended claw, pouring her attention. He could feel she was leaning sideward at him, closing their gap.

"Maybe we should get ready to move there too...," he blankly said. "I heard that little Laura has become an Alpha?"

"So, I've heard."

"Isn't that very interesting, Kali? A pack with two Alphas?"

She smirked at his cheek, nuzzling at his neck. "I'm more interested in seeing how strong that 'Laura' will be if she ever joined us. Can you imagine her soaking in her mothers' and siblings' power, then joining us?"

The mental image made him shiver with thrill. _Yes_ , that would be exquisitely interesting, and it rose his attention. Probably, he really should advance their moving after all. He loathed their current lodgings anyway. He chose the place just because Peter liked it. That man loved to watch old movies left in this abandoned cinema and loved how a cinema theatre smelled, he once said. He, himself never understood the appeal of it, merely indulging his beloved's request. Now, since it was Peter who left first, he'd have no guilt to abandon the place and move back to Beacon Hills in order to search for the said man. Firstly, he'd find Peter. He missed him like crazy. Peter was his mate and their mating rites had been completed. For them to be separated this long started to make him anxious. He longed for his mate's presence to ground him, make him stronger. Secondly, he had considered to take Beacon Hills as a prized possession. The land was bountiful with power. It needed a strong Alpha to protect the land, and he believed he'd be a better guardian for the land than Alpha Talia Hale. He was the Alpha of Alphas, nonetheless. He was Deucalion.

**

Stiles was dead on his track. It was as if his feet were planted into the concrete beneath him. He kept swallowing lump in his throat, eyes warily gazing the compound in front of him. The school building was built from solid bricks, painted in browns and greys, and it was three floors high. It was nothing alike with his old school building, but it triggered the same reaction out of him, regardless. He'd never liked school, even before the incident took place. Stiles was diagnosed with ADHD since he was a kid, presumably because of his budding Spark's power. The ADHD was getting better when he started to train his magic, but it still made him an awkward kid. He was fortunate enough not to be bullied because Lydia was a popular kid and Theo had always protected him from any bully. However, he had never climbed up the social ladder and satisfied himself with a handful of nerd friends to share the lunch table with. After the incident, school was even more downhearted for him than ever. He was the very subject of everyone's gossips. People were pointing fingers at him; some pitied him, some blamed him. His teachers were afraid of him, his schoolmates were resenting him. In their eyes, he was a killer, Theo's ungrateful bitch and so on and so forth.  

Stiles gritted his teeth when his mind roamed back to Theo and his scar started to sting again. His hand wandered upward to clasp a cluster of hickeys Derek made on his neck the night before. He had Derek now. Derek was nothing like Theo. He was kind, patient with Stiles and he loved him earnestly. Stiles would cherish him to his last breath and would fight tooth and nail to make their relationships work. He reminded himself to be stronger for Derek, to make himself a worthy man to be loved by the werewolf. Therefore, he shouldn't be scared easily by a school building like this. This was not his old school. He didn't even go there, for goodness sake. He came today just to bring some stuffs for Isaac. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles collected himself to enter the compound further. He was stopped by a gruff voice calling from behind.

"Sorry, but do you know where the admission office is?" Said the voice. Stiles' eyebrows knitted together when he was faced by two similar faces. The identical features were shared between the two boys of his age. Both boys had dirty-blonde hair styled in spikes and dark-colored eyes. One boy was slightly taller than the other one, but they both were muscular, radiating power and authority.

"Hey, didn't you hear my brother?" Said the second boy, half snarling. He looked grumpier than the first one.

"I'm sorry, I-..."

"Stiles!"

The brunette turned his head when he heard the familiar voice of his sister. He watched as Lydia descend the stairs to meet him. His sister looked enamoring in her peach-colored skater dress and black leather jacket. Her full lips cracked a sweet smile at him and Stiles tried to return it as best as he could.

"Chill, Bro.... She smells like an Alpha's pet." Stiles snapped his attention back to the twin boys before him. They were whispering, but his hunter's trained ears managed to pick up the conversation here and there, even though his hearing was not as sharp as the wolves. Stiles narrowed his eyes, studying the brothers. _New werewolves?_ He'd never heard about it. He needed to inform his fathers and Derek about this. Stiles' eyes widened and turned into full-power glare when he noticed that the shorter of the brothers, the grumpier one, was ogling Lydia unabashedly.

"She's taken!" Stiles snarled at him, all of his phobias forgotten. He didn't wait for the twins' response, immediately dragged Lydia back into the school building.

"Stiles?" Lydia stared at him quizzically. She didn't come near them enough to follow her brother's and the twins' conversation, so she was taken aback for Stiles' reaction. "Are you alright?"

"Just, just go inside first, Lyds," Stiles pressed on. He was half-dragging his sister by the waist. "Where's Isaac?"

"It's lunch time in just about five minutes. Shall we wait for him in the dining hall?"

Stiles' steps faltered. The one thing he loathed the most from a school was its dining hall, or canteen, or whatever word they used to call that particular place where students gathered to eat during lunch. He received the most hostile treatments there after Theo's incident.

"I-I'm sorry...," Lydia whispered once she realized tremors started to take over her brother's arms. She rubbed Stiles' forearm to calm him down."I forgot..."

Stiles took a deep breath, commanding himself to calm down. "It's alright..., I'm fine, Lyds..."

"Why don't you just give me the stuff that you need to give to Isaac? I'll go find him later. He's probably spending the afternoon under the bleachers with Scott, anyway." Lydia tried to lighten the mood.

Hastily, Stiles nodded and pulled out a box stuffed with Isaac's art supplies. Lydia made a face at the tin box, now set gingerly in her hand. "He forgot to bring this? I thought this thing is attached to his limbs."

Stiles chuckled. "His mind and limbs are pretty pre-occupied lately," he said, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

Lydia snorted at that. She dug her manicured fingernail into one of Stiles' hickeys. "Like you didn't. Derek stayed over last night, didn't he?"

The brunette hunter could feel how his cheeks burnt with shades of reds and he futilely tried to save his hickeys from Lydia's assault. Derek _did_ stay over last night. They didn't do more than making out and dry humping each other, though, and they did try to be as quiet as possible. However, apparently, they were still too loud.

Lydia snickered while Stiles was flustering harder. Their conversation was being cut off by the bell and students started to file out of the classrooms. One of them was Derek. He stumbled out of the classroom with Boyd on his side, scowling, but the furrowed eyebrows were immediately untangled at the sight of Stiles. He immediately padded forward and left Boyd behind, his eyes focused only to the brunette.

"Stiles...," he called his name, lacing their fingers together once he got to him. "W-why are you here?"

Lydia thought that it was impossible for his brother's face to go redder than it was before, but it actually did. Her brother was smiling sheepishly and suddenly, he and Derek had created their own rainbow-ish bubble, dismissing everything and anyone out altogether. Lydia could hardly say anything and merely snorting, leaving the pair behind. When she swept her gaze to Boyd, the dark-skinned boy had turned the other way around as well, shrugging helplessly.

"I thought he's your boyfriend, but now that I've paid attention, the two of you are resembling each other." Lydia jumped a little when the voice whispered lowly in her ears. She was too focused with Stiles' happiness that she failed to notice a dirty-blonde boy who had followed her. Lydia studied him and realized that she saw him before at the school's front door, talking to Stiles. She didn't pay much attention to him and his twin brother before, but now he got all of her attention. Especially, because he blocked her path and posing so-coolly in front of her. "I'm glad that he's related to you..."

Lydia glared at him, itching to kick him on the shin if he kept stalling her from finding Isaac. The boy flashed another shit-eating grin and offered a handshake to her. "The name is Aiden..."

The red-haired huntress snorted, ignoring the handshake. She eyed an opening and made her flee away from the boy. The boy seemed surprise by her agility, but didn't let her off easily. Hot on her heels, he followed her. "Hey...," he tried again.

Clenching her jaw, Lydia snatched the boy's hand off her shoulder and in one swift movement, she twisted it backward against his body and pushed him to the wall as hard as she could. The boy's body made a loud thump when he hit the wall, but he only needed seconds to regain his composure.

"Oh, wow...," he whistled, amused. "You're strong. No wonder you make a pair with an Alpha."

That statement turned Lydia's head. She paced back to the blonde boy. "What did you say? You're a werewolf?"

The boy hauled his fallen backpack back to his shoulder, flashing red eyes to the huntress. He smirked wider when he heard Lydia's breath hitched at the acknowledgement. The blonde Alpha closed their gap and whispered to the huntress' ear. "Tell your Alpha to complete the mating rites faster with you. Otherwise, I'd take my chance with you, huntress... I _love_ strong women..."

With that, the boy walked away, leaving Lydia stood dumbfounded at her place.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ...  
> Cheers


	14. Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating rites and the establishment of new pack bond.  
> WARNING: The first half of this chapter contains F/F intimate time. If you did not comfortable with it, just skip to the second half of this chapter until you found ** sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Merry belated Christmas, everyone. I hope you have a pleasant holidays. So, I was trying my hand at writing F/F sexual intercourse for the first time, and it resulted with this chapter. I hope y'all don't mind. Happy reading...

“You smell like another Alpha,” Laura scrunched her nose. She nuzzled the huntress’ neck to scent-mark Lydia, but immediately pulled away when the scent of another Alpha infiltrating her sense. She couldn’t help herself from not flashing her red eyes and let out a growl.

“You _think_?” Lydia snapped. She knew that Laura would react that way, but she felt how her skin crawl after that other blonde Alpha touched her. She had taken shower before their date, of course, but she felt it was not enough. She needed Laura to envelop her with her scent once more and announcing to the world that she was hers.

“Do you think my SOS text was just my excuse to see you?” Lydia said again. “There was this new Alpha threatening to try his luck with me if you do not claim me soon. He rubbed his own scent all over me, making me sick, Lo’!”

Laura let out a low growl unconsciously. She heard about the new twin Alphas from Derek, who got the news from Stiles. They had told the news to their respective parents too, and decided to ask Jordan Parrish to greet the twins in his role as a sheriff. However, at the moment, Laura was deeply irritated because one of the new Alphas tried to invade her territory by approaching and smeared his scent on her mate. Although, on the other hand, Laura was silently happy too because she saw how upset and desperate Lydia was to smell like them again. They had never really talked about completing mating rites, but Laura had told Lydia that she see and sense her as her mate. Lydia only flashed her a smile and whispered an ‘I Love You’ that time, but judging by her reaction right now, it was obvious that she had decided to accept the fact that they were mates.

Lydia’s hands gripped Laura’s shirt and she yanked her forward to kiss her. Laura let out a muffled whimper, but soon melted into the kiss. She pulled Lydia’s petite body to move from the passenger seat and sit on her lap. Laura swiftly devoured Lydia’s lips with a fevered kiss. Lydia broke the kiss first, staring at the Alpha from under her long eyelashes, her hazel eyes were radiating with a plea and a tease. “Make me smell like you again, _Alpha_ …”

The plea was more than enough to push Laura to the edge. Her Alpha wolf hi-jacked all of her senses, fuelling the instinct to please her mate. The girls were kissing passionately, hands wandering wildly in hunger to touch more skins. It didn’t take long before their clothes were all being discarded, and Laura moved them both to the back seat of her Camaro. Lydia moaned hard when Laura’s smart tongue lavished her lower lips, alternating between sucking and licking, sending the red-head huntress to pure ecstasy. Screaming the Alpha’s name, Lydia came hard.

Smirking, pleased to see her mate sated under her care, Laura replaced her hands with her tongue, roaming over Lydia’s pale and petite body, tasting her silky skin, now salty with her sweats.

“M-mark me, Lo’…,” Lydia whimpered. “Please…, I want you…, only you…”

“Sshh…” Laura whispered, nibbling at her earlobe. She ground her wet womanhood to Lydia’s now sensitive one, pushing the petite hunter back to the elevated bliss. “Worry not, my little mate, I’ll take care of you…”

“Please…,” Lydia moaned, completely lost in ecstasy. Even after the incident, Lydia didn’t loathe werewolves as much as her brothers did. She kept her open-mindedness, but the thought of being with a werewolf was something she’d never allow herself to think about. She had had enough with werewolf, she thought. She’d never imagined there would be today, where she spread her legs for an Alpha werewolf, completely giving herself to the Alpha, even begging her to take claim on her. She knew that her brothers would never blame her for this, since they, too, found love in a werewolf. She knew that Laura was right for her. The Alpha was strong, respectable and smart. She was everything that Lydia could ever ask from a suitor.

“Are you sure, Lyds?” Laura stared at her, searching for the firm consent in Lydia’s eyes, giving her the last chance to say no to her. “I don’t want this just because of the spur of moment…,” the Alpha whispered.

Lydia frantically nodded. “Yes, I want this…, I’m sure…” The blonde Alpha’s words from the afternoon scared her. She didn’t want to stall Laura’s claim on her further. She didn’t want to give any chance for another Alpha to take her, to claim her by force like what Theo did to her brother. She was no prize. She was a proud woman and she’d choose her own suitor with her full consent. Lydia grabbed Laura by the cheeks, gazing deeply to her pair of dark eyes, which now glaring reds. “Claim me, _Alpha_ …”

Lydia screamed when Laura’s Alpha fangs broke her skin. However, the pain was soon being replaced by some sort of blissfulness, some sort of comforting warmth. She could feel their bond entwined inside them, getting firmer as seconds went by. Their heartbeats pulsed together in a sync rhythm. Lydia’s breath hitched when she could feel the other werewolves’ presences. She could feel Derek’s heartbeats, which now thrumming faster next to another familiar heartbeat. _Stiles_ , Lydia reckoned. Her brother was with Derek again, nourishing their new relationship together. Lydia roamed the bond farther and found Scott’s heartbeat. The dewy-eyed beta was enjoying himself with her youngest brother, painting together with him. Lydia smiled at that. Finally, Isaac found his anchor, found his other-half. Lydia, in turns, sensed Erica and Boyd, and another set of new yet familiar heartbeat… _Cora Hale_ , Lydia learned. The silent and grumpy sister of Laura and Derek. At the end, on the farthest side of the bond, Lydia tapped into Talia Hale’s own consciousness. Talia seemed surprised when she sensed Lydia, but soon enveloping the Banshee with acceptance and motherly warmth. Lydia opened her eyes slowly, feeling two beads of tears, each rolled down on her cheeks.

“I could feel them all…,” she whispered, astonished. “The pack…”

Laura smiled warmly on top of her, eyes twinkling with happiness. Hers were a bit teary too at the corners. She moved downward to lay a gentle kiss on the huntress’ lips. “It’s _our_ pack. You are my mate now…”

“ _Our_ pack…,” Lydia echoed the words, felt a striking familiarity of it on her lips. _Her and Laura’s_ pack. Lydia was being overwhelmed by another inexplicable wave of happiness. She rounded her arms and hugged her Alpha, her _mate_. She finally found where she was belonged.

**

Derek broke his kiss with one jerky motion. His eyes went blank and he looked flabbergasted. “Huh…,” he said.

“W-what?” Stiles opened his eyes because of his boyfriend’s sudden change of behavior. Seconds ago, they were sharing passionate kisses and had gotten rid of their shirts, inches away from reaching the dangerous borderline between the second and third bases. Yet now, Derek was drawing back off Stiles as if he were in trance. Stiles saw Derek stare blankly at the window, his lips were hung low as disbelief colored his expression. Stiles cupped his hands over Derek’s cheeks, tried to shake the other boy out of his trance. “Der? Is something wrong?”

Derek’s eyes finally returned its focus. He stared back at Stiles, but his gaze was painted with glint of guilt. Stiles frowned at that, confused and worried. “Der, talk to me… What is it?”

The werewolf was still silent, and he got off Stiles slowly. Derek sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, back pressed firmly on the wall and he stared at the hunter. Watching his boyfriend’s weird behavior, Stiles sat up too, gingerly putting on his T-shirt back. He reached for Derek’s hand, tugging it lightly.

“Der-…,” he tried again. “Please talk to me. You scare me like this. Did I do something wrong?”

Derek shook his head. He finally managed to compose his words. “No, you’re perfect, Stiles. It’s…” The raven-haired shifted his gaze, running from Stiles’ perceptive eyes.

“Derek…”

The werewolf took a heavy intake of breath. He knew he had some explanation to do. “It’s Laura…”

Stiles frowned. “Did she call you?” He roughly knew that an Alpha werewolf could call their betas through their pack bond. Stiles would’ve never understand how that worked, but he used his imagination. It was surely similar with the bond he shared with Lydia. He’d definitely know if Lydia were in danger. He got his confirmation when Lydia told him how she got her first and only panic attack when Stiles was being violated by Theo. It was thanks to the bond that they shared too, that their parents could be quickly alarmed and rushed to help Stiles and Isaac.

Derek shook his head again. “No, Stiles. She…” The werewolf hesitated again, his eyes painted with anxiety and guilt. Stiles squeezed his hands, giving Derek warm gaze.

“Tell me, Derek. Don’t put me in suspense…”

Worrying his lips, Derek finally answered. “You knew that I am Laura’s second, right?”

Stiles nodded. “I think you’ve told me once. Even though you have your mother as your Alpha, but she prepares Laura to take over her mantle and you to be your sister’s second beta.”

Derek pursed his lips. “So, you could’ve guessed that as my sister’s second, I’d know the slightest change happened in our pack bond. Just then I realized that Laura had completed her mating rites with your sister. I-I could feel your sister’s presence in our pack bond.”

Derek wrenched his eyes shut when Stiles dropped his hands. This was what he scared the most, that Stiles would resent him back once Laura made the claim over Lydia. Derek acknowledged that even though Stiles was up for intimacy now, but his boyfriend was still dealing with his trauma with werewolf in general. He knew that Stiles was giving him a fair chance for their relationship, but he didn’t know how far that grace extended. If it were Derek, he was sure that he’d be even more stubborn than the brunette hunter. He definitely would react strongly over the fact that his twin sister was being claimed by an Alpha werewolf. In the same time, Derek wanted his sister to be happy too. He realized that Laura had chosen Lydia as her mate. However, he thought they’d wait until the next full moon to complete the rites. He didn’t expect them to complete it this fast, when his relationship with Stiles was still so delicate; when it was just barely started.

“Stiles…,” Derek whispered, steeling himself for his own verdict.

Stiles’ eyebrows knitted tightly on his marble forehead, his jaw set. “You could feel Lydia’s whereabouts?”

Derek nodded. “Her whereabouts as well as her feelings…”

“Is she-… Is she happy?”

The question took Derek aback for a second. He cocked his head, tapping into his pack bond to grasp a flick of Lydia’s current feelings. He nodded again when he could sense her radiated happiness.

“She’s still with Laura?”

Derek nodded. “I believe so.”

“They’re mate now?”

“Stiles…, I-I’m sorry…”

Stiles cut Derek’s words by clamping his mouth with his palm. He stared deeply at the werewolf. He looked a bit sad, but Derek was relieved when he found no evident hatred or anger, or resentment in those amber orbs.

“Why did you say sorry?” Stiles cracked a weak smile. “We should be happy for them…”

“But you…”

Stiles shook his head. “No, Der-… It doesn’t have anything to do with me, with my trauma or whatsoever. Lydia made her choice, and I know my sister. Once she set her mind in something, she definitely would do it. I know she’s head over heels with your sister, and I’ve prepared this coming. It’s just, I can’t contain myself from not feeling jealous.”

“Jealous?”

The brunette cracked another small smile. “We’ve shared everything together since we’re mere fetuses. She’s my world and I was hers. But now, I have to share her with Laura and you lot. By becoming Lydia’s mate, she’s responsible for taking care of you pups too, right?”

A wave of relief flushed into Derek’s heart. He reached for Stiles and hugged him tightly. “You’re so silly, Stiles Winchester…,” he chuckled. “You don’t have to worry about that. As our Alpha’s mate’s brother, we’d take care of you. As my boyfriend, I’d take care of you. I know I won’t be able to replace Lydia, but I’d try my best to be a good boyfriend for you…”

Stiles leaned toward the warmth of Derek’s palms cradling his cheeks. He smiled warmly at the raven-haired and pulled him closer. He let himself melt into their kisses, letting Derek pampered him with his love.

“I know, Der… I believe you,” he whispered in-between kisses. He smiled again when he saw Derek’s eyes twinkling with happiness. _And maybe one day, when he’s ready, he’d let Derek make love to him, let him share the same bond as that Lydia shared with the Hales at the moment. And once more, as twins, they would regain their unshakeable bond._

But let the future speak for itself. Stiles didn’t want to think too much about it for now. He closed his eyes, receiving Derek’s love with all his might. He just wanted to let himself believe once more.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I missed your feedbacks, tho... =) Cheers...


	15. Shared Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is lurking at the end of the pack bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna inform you guys, school has started and I'm looking for part-time jobs for extra income. So, for the next few months I probably won't be able to update as quickly as these past weeks. However, I promise you, I won't drop this verse. You've given so much love for this installment, I don't have heart to drop it ^^ Well, happy reading...

_The fire burnt into his bones. He could feel his skin melted under the fire’s caresses, made numb each of his cell. He couldn’t succumb to the pain, no matter what. He worried about his family, his sister, nephews and nieces. The hunter must be stopped at all cost. He pushed his wolf to the limit, even though he couldn’t shift anymore. The fire stopped him from shifting, the wolfsbane poisoned his wolf severely. He roared and started to run, instinct led him instead of his vision. He only had one place in his head._ Home _. He needed to get home and save his family. His footsteps burnt grasses and bushes that laid on his track. He roared once more when the woods got thinned and at his house front yard, he saw Kate._

_Betrayal. Anger. Sorrow. Every bitter emotion he could address stormed into his heart. His mind was fuzzy, his instinct drove him. He stretched out his burning arms, itching to make contact with Kate’s velvet skin. She was with him just a moment ago. They were making passionate love under the moon. Kate brought him the champagne. A celebration, she said. For she was pregnant with his kid._

_“How dare you?!!” He hissed, his voice was broken, every single word rolled out of his mouth felt like a chunk of lava burning his trachea. “How dare you tricked me?!!” He had now roared, fire crackled on his throat._

_Kate’s green eyes were beautiful. They were glimmering under the moonlight, like reflection of the forest on the surface of calm summer lake. He loved that pair of eyes, to see his own reflection on them. He loved how those eyes boring love for him. Yet now, he could only see fire in them. The fire was blazing unmercifully, burning him, burning his family to the core._

_“Kill me,” she whispered. He could feel she was yielding under his grip. He was taking the breath out of her. “For I’d rather die than to give birth to your spawn!!” She spat._

_He roared, and his wolf took over his consciousness. Kate took her last breath in his hand. His own hand crushed that marble column that he loved so much. And, together with her, he could hear the weak pulse of his pup stopped beating. Kate’s eyes lost their colors, lost their vigorous life. He howled to the moon, before he crouched to see the love of his life once more, for the last time. However, the face that was staring him was not Kate’s. It was Laura’s._

**

Lydia screamed in her dream, fighting to wake up, running from the nightmare. Once she opened her eyes, her family had stood next to her bed. Stiles had her in his embrace, rubbing her face and arms, whispering soothing words.

“It’s alright, Lyds…,” he said, patting and kissing Lydia’s head. “I’m here. We’re here…”

“It’s only a nightmare…,” Dean knelt in front of her, rubbing comforting circles on Lydia’s back. Castiel stood behind him, eyeing their daughter warily.

Lydia broke into tears, clutching to Stiles’ undershirt. “Laura…, Laura…,” she sobbed.

Her fathers and brothers exchanged glances to each other, before Isaac stumbled to the door. “I’ll call Scott, ask him to get to Laura,” he said.

“Bring along a cup of hot chamomile tea for your sister when you’re back, Ike!” Castiel said. He kept eyeing his daughter, wondering what kind of dream she had. Castiel’s blue eyes swept over the scar of mating rites on Lydia’s neck. The scar was glaring red when she first came home bearing it, two days ago. His daughter merely stared at him and Dean, her lips pursed, waiting for their reaction. It was the first time he ever saw his hot-headed daughter being so timid. Her usual confidence was dissolved, replaced by anxiousness whether her fathers would be angry at her, or not. That day, Castiel truly understood the meaning of ‘bittersweet’. He could feel how his heart broke upon the sight, but at the same time, he was tremendously happy that Lydia found her mate. He remembered he exchange silent communication with his husband. Dean’s expression was mirroring his, his eyes clouded with unsaid emotions, but they finally reached for their daughter together. They hugged Lydia and congratulated her. They loved and accepted her nonetheless.

“Do you want to tell us what the dream was about?” Stiles wiped beads of tears on Lydia's cheeks. “It won’t be too real if you tell us…”

“Laura…,” Lydia sobbed again.

Just like a siren calling, suddenly there was a knock on the window. Followed suit, one agile silhouette had leaped into Lydia’s room, calling for the Winchester men’s attention. They dropped their stances when they realized that the silhouette was none other than Laura. She held her hands up, her lips pursed into tight smile, but her eyes did not leave Lydia. Upon seeing her mate, the Banshee hastily padded toward her, crashing herself to Laura’s warm embrace.

“I’m here, Babe…, it’s alright…,” Laura hugged her mate, kissing her hair gently.

“We have doors, you know,” Dean scolded the Alpha werewolf.

Laura flashed an apologetic smile and mouthed a ‘sorry’. “I sensed Lydia’s distress and rushed here as fast as I could. But, Derek and Scott are using the door,” she explained, at the same time as the doorbell rang. “That’s probably them.”

Realizing that Lydia needed to be with Laura in order to calm down and there was nothing he could do at the moment, Stiles decided to go and see Derek. Behind him, Castiel and Dean also made their exit, equally realized that only Laura who could calm Lydia down, at the moment.

“What do you think the dream was about?” Stiles heard Castiel whispering to his other father. There was no immediate answer from the older man, so Stiles guessed that his father must had been either shaking his head, or shrugging his shoulders.

“I just hope it was an ordinary nightmare. Not, you know…,” Dean trailed off.

 _A precognition_ , Stiles supplied the unfinished sentence. The first time Lydia’s Banshee power manifested was when she and Stiles were a pair of seven-year-old twins. She had a nightmare too that time, dreamt about their cat’s death. They had this lovely Persian cat, so chubby and lively, and treated it like their own family member. Lydia loved that pet so much and slept with it almost every night. The Winchester men calmed their princess down after she had the nightmare, did not realize that the dream was actually a precognition. Two days later, Lydia’s cat got hit by their uncle’s car and died. That was the time Castiel got suspicious about Lydia’s talent. He took Lydia to some Spark elders and after conducted series of test, the Spark elders eventually confirmed that the huntress was in fact a Banshee.

Three days before he killed Theo, Lydia dreamt about the Alpha’s demise too, Stiles was struck with the memory. Stiles squeezed his eyes, hoping he could drive the memory away, but it was flashing more clearly in his mind. Lydia came to him the night after she had the dream. She asked him to protect Theo, in case somebody wanted to hurt him. He even told Theo about Lydia’s dream, asked him to be more cautious. The Alpha laughed him off, comforting Stiles that nothing could harm him after his Alpha power had been developed and with Stiles on his side. Theo kissed his cheek that time, in his effort to sooth Stiles’ agitation about his safety. Turned out, it was Stiles himself who plunged the knife deep into Theo’s heart, ripped out the Alpha’s life with his own hands.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Stiles snapped his eyes open when a big, warm hand caressed his cheek. When he opened his eyes back, he saw Derek was staring at him, worried.

The place where Derek touched him radiating heat, instantly warming Stiles’ heart and body, driving away the past memory that he loathed. The brunette stared at Derek’s kaleidoscope eyes, a pair of beautiful hazel with sparks of gold and grey. He smiled warmly at the werewolf, itching to kiss him. However, he remembered that his fathers were roaming in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them, while Scott and Isaac lounging on the couch next to them, watching their exchanges.

“What happened?” Derek whispered, his eyes flicked toward upstairs, toward Lydia’s room.

“I’ll be at the porch with Derek, Dad!” Stiles informed his fathers. Isaac watched him like an eagle, but Stiles decided to completely ignore his baby brother. The brunette dragged Derek by his hand. Complying, Derek followed him outside. Stiles closed the front door and dragged Derek to the bench at the porch. Once they were seated, Stiles pulled Derek closer and kissed him. The kiss was a bit rushed and without its usual elegant, but Stiles didn’t care. He just wanted to indulge himself in Derek’s warmth. It was Derek who refined the kiss. He slowed Stiles down with the gentle movement of his tongue on Stiles’ lips, moving into Stiles’ mouth, mapping it with upmost care, soothing the frantic movement of the brunette’s tongue. His hand cupped Stiles’ face firmly, yet gently, while his thumb rubbing Stiles’ cheek to ease his nerves down. Derek smiled in-between kisses when Stiles had finally calmed down, praising him, before he closed their gap to kiss him again. This time, they were kissing with their usual rhythm, neither rushed or too slow. Their kiss was the right amount of passion, love, and gentleness.

“Are you alright now?” Derek asked him after they broke their kiss. Derek was still rubbing his thumb on Stiles’ cheek, and Stiles laid his hand on top of Derek’s. The brunette nodded. “Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Stiles put his head on Derek’s chest, listening to the taller boy’s heartbeats. His heartbeats were strong, and they made Stiles calmer by its each thumping sound. “Lydia had a nightmare,” he said.

Derek said nothing, merely caressing Stiles shoulder and forearm, his own encouragement for the brunette to explain further. “I think Laura was in it.” Stiles took a deep breath. “I hope it was nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles sat straight, searching for Derek’s eyes. “Lydia is a Banshee, Der. And it had been proven that her nightmare could be a precognition of a foreseeable future, of someone’s death verdict. She didn’t want to tell us what the dream was about, but it definitely had something to do with Laura, judging from Lydia’s reaction. That’s why I’m worried.”

Derek’s expressive eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead. “Is that how her power work?”

Stiles nodded hesitantly.

“It’s probably not one of her ‘special’ dreams,” a voice interjected. Derek and Stiles turned their heads toward it and found Laura standing in front of them. The Alpha leaned her tall and lean body on the wall nearest to them, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Laura,” the boys greeted her. “What did she tell you?” Stiles asked.

Laura eyed Derek, seemed hesitant for a moment, but then she carried on. “She said she had a dream about fire. She felt her body was burning and she was anxious for her family’s safety. She, then, had her hands around a blonde woman’s throat, choking her until she’s dead. However, when she took a closer look at the dead body, she saw it was me.”

“Fire?” Derek’s face was bleached white. “Blonde woman?” He stared at Laura incredulously. “ _Kate?_ ”

Stiles whipped his head at him, “Kate as in Kate Argent? But, how?” Stiles shook his head, confused. “I mean, we’ve never met her. How could Lydia have a vivid dream about her death?”

“That’s why I told you that the dream was probably not one of her special dreams, whatsoever.” Laura frowned, her face was serious. “It was more like a fragment of memory.”

“Memory? Of whom?” Stiles asked, thoroughly confused. Next to him, Derek jerked, before he stood up. His body tensed. “Derek?”

“Peter…,” he hissed. “The pack bond…”

Laura nodded. “That’s what in my mind.” The Alpha shifted her gaze to Stiles, “After we completed our mating rites, Lydia is bonded to me and my pack. However, as my mother’s daughter, I am bonded to her pack too. The dream that Lydia had was mirroring what happened to my Uncle Peter when the fire happened. He was the first victim of Kate Argent, the perpetrator of the incident. We suspected that Kate drugged Peter first and lit him with fire because he returned to the burning house as a ball of fire. He then approached Kate and strangled her to death. Peter was…, _is_ , my Mother’s pack.”

“Are you suggesting that Lydia accidentally tapped into Peter’s consciousness and shared his memory?” Derek said.

“It’s the only explanation, right?” Laura asked back.

“But what about when she paid more attention to the dead body, and she found that it was you?”

“Yeah, that…” Laura scratched her not-too-itchy head. “I don’t know…”

“I hope you’re right, though. That it was not one of her Banshee dreams,” Stiles said.

“Even if it were Lydia’s Banshee dream, we could still deflect the outcome.”

The three youngsters snapped their heads at Dean. The older guy stood in front of the closed front door. He pursed his lips into a smile, but his eyes were serious.

“Sorry. I was about to call you to have breakfast, and I overheard your conversation.”

“Dad, _we_ could deflect Lydia’s dream’s outcome?”

Dean rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, umm, I mean it worked once. You probably didn’t know about this, but Lydia dreamt her special dream three times.”

Stiles frowned. “Three? I thought she dreamt them only for that two times…”

“Yeah, the first one was about Sybil the cat, and since we didn’t know about her true ability that time, we couldn’t do anything to save that poor thing. And when it was about Theo, well…, you know how it’s done.”

“I killed him,” Stiles supplied. Derek swiftly reached for him and squeezed his shoulders.

“You did what you had to do. Never blame yourself for that,” Dean chastised his son, his face was stern. “Anyway, in-between those two dreams that you’ve known, Lydia had another dream about your Uncle Sam.”

“B-but Uncle Sam is alive, safe and sound.”

Dean’s smile got wider. “That’s why I said there’s a chance to prevent the outcome from happening. After we heard about your sister’s dream, we reached out to your uncle. Do you remember when we asked grandpa to stay with you for a week or two, while we went to do some ‘business’?” Dean made an air-quote with his fingers.

Stiles boosted his brain, searching for the memory. “Yeah, I think I remember. That time was more of _we_ took care of grandpa instead of the other way around,” he snorted.

The older hunter chuckled. “Well, we went to protect your uncle’s ass, that time, and we made it on time. The precognition was deflected. So, I am confident that we could do it again, whenever we need to.”

Laura nodded. “I believe the same. There are many evidences that people deflected the worst precognition and predestination around the globe. And, like I said before, I feel that Lydia’s dream this time was more of Peter’s shared memories. More to she tapped into Peter’s consciousness than the manifestation of her Banshee power. Derek…,” up to this, Laura watched her brother pointedly. “You know how the pack bond works.”

“Are you implying that Peter might be in the Beacon Hills?”

“Do you have another explanation on how my mate could tap into Peter’s memory so easily and project it in her dream so clearly?”

Derek glowered, his jaw set. “No, you’re right. That’s the most probable explanation.”

“I want you to check our old house and the surrounding area. If he really came back, I want him to be found and taken to Mom. He still has some explanation to do about those Kanimas anyway.”

Derek nodded. “I understand.”

“I want to help too,” Stiles interjected. He stared at his father, his gaze firm with his decision. “We have to be involved in this too, Dad. We have to get to the bottom of that Kanima case. Moreover, one of them is still in the wind, alive and dangerous.”

“What do you say, Alpha?” Dean asked Laura. “May we offer our help?”

Laura shrugged. “Do you still need to ask? Ain’t I that close from calling you father-in-law by now, Patriarch?”

Dean laughed, his head tossed backward. He patted Laura’s shoulder warmly, nodded his head, then walked back into the house. Laura grinned, but her face turned grim when she whipped her head back to Derek and Stiles.

“Don’t tell Scott or Isaac about this,” she whispered, so low that Stiles could barely hear her. Derek agreed hastily.

“I guess we have some snooping to do this afternoon?” The brunette said quietly after Laura went back to the house.

“It’s a date,” Derek winked to the hunter.

“How romantic, sweetheart,” the hunter stuck his tongue out, while Derek laughed and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist, herding the shorter boy back to the house.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Kudos and comments brighten my day =D
> 
> Edit: oh dear, so many mistakes that I found when I revisited this chapter. I am sorry...


	16. The Calm Before Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evil plot, revenge, and abduction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can update this verse!!! This chapter was so hard to write and my school works didn't help at all. They kept throwing task and homework at us, it was exhausting. Anyway, give me a long weekends, I finished this chapter and the next chapter (but I still need to go through chapter 17, so I haven't update it yet).

“Do you think your uncle will be there, at your old house?” Stiles asked, stumbling from a cluster of bushes because he put all of his focus to see Derek’s expression. The werewolf deftly steadied him back, holding him by his waist. “I hate wearing shoes while walking in the forest,” the hunter grumbled, kicking the bushes that tripped him a second ago.

Derek shook his head, amused. Derek had seen what Stiles was capable of. He had witnessed the hunter’s agility and graceful movement when they were facing the hunters. However, in daily life, the hunter could be extremely clumsy. He could fall from tripping over his own foot. Derek loved that kind of Stiles’ duality. The hunter was shy and introvert on one side, but he could be very passionate and expressive on the other side. Stiles was timid in general, but he was fierce in battle. He had so many layers that Derek was eager to peel one by one, and for him to love every single shade of Stiles.

“It’s better than not doing anything, right?” Derek laced his fingers to Stiles’, enjoying the warmth of the hunter’s palm. “At least by doing this we could give our sisters a peace of mind.”

“What will you do if we’re actually found him?”

“I’ll ask him to meet my mother. She’s his Alpha, nonetheless. It’s just the right thing for him to do.”

“Do you think he’d do that? Matt said he was already an Alpha a couple of years ago. Didn’t it mean he’s his own boss now?”

Derek frowned at that. Stiles was right. That bit of information did bother him. He told his mother, and she shed a glint of surprise and worry in her eyes, before they were pushed back to refrain him from being worried. However, Derek knew it bothered his mother as much as it bothered him. For a Beta to be an Alpha could only be happening _if_ , their respective Alpha died, _or_ the Beta took the power by force, by _killing_ an Alpha. As his uncle’s Alpha, his mother was alive and sound, so it left only the latter option. Peter killed an Alpha, turning himself into an Alpha, and bitten a bunch of teenagers to be his Betas. Unfortunately, the status that was gained prematurely by violence was disturbing the supernatural harmony. It was proven by how Peter’s Betas turned into Kanima instead of werewolves. Peter was not the designated Alpha. He might have the power, but not the authority. Mother nature did not bless him her grace, turning Peter’s pups into gruesome monsters.

“He must be stopped,” Derek finally broke his own silent. Peter must be returned to his mother’s side, to be healed, to be righted, to be _prepared_ as an Alpha. Otherwise, he’d keep creating monsters on his trails. “If he were really there, let’s just call our parents and Laura for help. We need to take Peter home before he creates more mess.”

Stiles nodded, understood. “I told my fathers to pay attention to the sky. I’ve brought my flare gun in case we need to signal them quickly.”

“What a great boy scout my boyfriend is,” Derek teased, kissing Stiles’ cheek wetly. The hunter mocked disgusted, but fell into a fit of giggle when the werewolf nuzzled his neck.

“Stop it, Der’. Your stubble burns!!” Stiles giggled, half-heartedly pushed Derek’s face. Derek was teasing him for another minute, before he felt some sort of distress hit him. His eyes glowed gold and he hastily pulled away from Stiles. Derek shuddered and his sudden weird behavior bemused Stiles. “Derek?”

Derek didn’t answer. His golden eyes raked the far distant of the preserve, and he snarled at something in there. Stiles followed his line of sight, trying to figure out what had caused Derek all alarmed and tensed. However, his trained human eyes couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“Derek?” The brunette tried again.

“Shoot your flare gun,” Derek hissed, his words muffled by his elongated fangs. “Peter tapped into our pack bond. He calls for us. He’s distressed, and I feel a mischievous aura there.”

Finishing his explanation, Derek transformed into his Beta form and took a start into the forest. Stiles let out a curse as he was fumbling around with his gun, before he managed to shoot it up. A pillar of green smoke dashed toward the sky, then it blew up into a small cluster of green cloud. Stiles didn’t wait for his family’s reply, but was hot on Derek’s trail, rushing into the deep forest.

With his werewolf speed and agility, Derek opened a path for them. They ran farther into the tight cluster of trees in that forest, their tall branches deftly screened the soft afternoon sun. Soon after, only darkness surrounding them. Stiles let his hand glow to give him some sort of lighting in order not to trip over the root or other obstacles lying on the forest bed. He remembered that this particular path led toward the Hale’s old mansion. _Was Peter Hale really there?_ He wondered. If he were really there, something about it didn’t sit well in Stiles’ heart, making him anxious.

Stiles was stopped by Derek, who suddenly pulled him to duck and hide behind the bushes.

“What is it?” He whispered. Derek tilted his chin forward. When Stiles followed his line of sight, he saw two middle-aged men were having an argument. Both of them were quite good-looking, but one of them had burnt scars spoiling his jaws and neck. Meanwhile, the other man put on a pair of shades despite the dark forest, and carried a walking stick on his right hand. He was blind.

“Come back to me, Peter,” the blind man said. Despite his lack of sight, he reached toward the other man and found his face easily. The blind man cupped the other man’s cheek, and kissed him gently. The hand that was holding the walking stick quivered with emotion. “I missed you.”

At the mention of the other man’s name, Stiles whipped his head toward Derek. He raised his eyebrows, asking for confirmation. Derek understood what Stiles wanted to ask, whether the man with the burnt scar was his uncle or not, so he nodded, confirming. Stiles took Derek’s palm and scribbled his next question: _Who’s the blind man?_

Derek shook his head, writing back on Stiles’ palm: _No idea. He’s Alpha._

Stiles’ eyebrows shot back into his hairlines. _Another Alpha?_ Thanks to Lydia and Laura, they had not yet had the chance to properly interrogate the twin Alphas. They were busy preparing the mating rituals, including Deaton and the Sheriff, and yesterday Lydia got that dream. Now, there was another Alpha in their territory. It was not something that they could take lightly. Who’d know how many pack members the Alpha had? What was their purpose of coming to Beacon Hills? Stiles’ head got dizzy with all of these thoughts, and hoping that his parents could come soon.

The couple of middle-aged men in front of Stiles and Derek were still kissing, until Peter Hale broke the kiss. He took off the blind Alpha’s shade and staring at his eyes. “I missed you too,” Peter Hale whispered, planting kisses on the shorter man’s blind eyes, than kissing him back on his lips. Peter rested his forehead against his lover’s and whispered again. “But I need to do this, Duke. They took too many from me. They even took my pups…”

“Then let me help you,” the blind Alpha said back. “I’ll give you your perfect revenge, my love… Let’s start from your nephew and niece, shall we?”

Derek tensed instantly, as well as Stiles. However, when they realized that they were not the only ones who were lurking behind the trees, it was already too late for them. Two shadows behind them moved very quickly and put them unconscious in the blink of an eye. The last thing that they saw was the blind man turned his head at their direction, his expressionless gaze was staring at them and his lips flashing them vicious smile.

**

**_One hour ago, BHHS_ **

“What is it, Ike?” Lydia asked once she answered her buzzing phone. She was heading outside the school’s parking lot when her brother called.

“ _Do you need a lift home?_ ” Isaac shot back. “ _Otherwise, I want to go somewhere with Scott_.”

Lydia huffed. She received Laura’s text earlier, said that she was being held back by her uni stuffs and unable to pick up Lydia. The huntress was hoping that she could go back home with Isaac, but apparently her youngest brother had another date-plan already.

“It’s fine. You have fun with Scotty, alright?” She finally said. It had been a rough journey for Isaac to be where he was at right now, so Lydia would have no heart to deny her brother for a simple date plan. She stared at the pedestrian walkway and decided to go home by foot.

“Do you need a ride, Huntress?” Lydia gritted her teeth when the familiar sound halted her steps. She turned her head to meet a smug face of one of the twin Alphas. Aiden was leaning on his car, playing the car keys on his fingers.

Lydia yanked her dress collar and flashed Aiden her mating bites, glaring dagger at him. “My Alpha would hate to smell you on me, Dumbass. Unless you want a war,” she hissed. These past few days, after Lydia was mated to Laura, Aiden had ceased to tease her. He even maintained his distance from Lydia, merely stared at her hungrily from afar. However, sometimes he’d utter provocative words when he had the chance. Today was one of those times, apparently.

The Alpha raised his hands on the air, grinning. “I’m just saying…”

“Well, you should’ve know better,” Lydia bit back. She stomped her heels and headed to the bus stop. She won’t give the smug Alpha any more chance to approach her. Walking would certainly give him the opportunity. So, taking the bus was it.

“Look, I was worried about you,” Aiden raced her, stopping in front of her, blocking her once more. Lydia closed her eyes to keep herself from snapping. “You smelled weird this morning. Anxious, scared… Is everything alright?”

Lydia snapped her eyes open, glaring at the blonde Alpha. “Mind your own business, Alpha. I already have my own Alpha to take care of me. No need to bother you!”

“Oh yeah, and where is she now, then?”

Lydia snorted and pushed Aiden with all her power. She sped up her steps to reach the bus stop, half running. Lucky for her, the bus came just shortly after she reached the stop, giving no chance for Aiden to catch her up. There were no many people that afternoon. Most of the students had gone home. She was one of the few who was left behind, thanks to her science club activity. Lydia picked the back seat and plugged on the earbuds for some music during the ride. She dragged her gaze to other passengers. Besides her, there was a middle-aged woman who was sitting on the front seat. Lydia vaguely recognized her as one of the teaching staffs at their school. There were other three students on the middle seats, sitting sparsely from one to another.

At last, there was this man who was sitting next to her. Lydia threw a quick glance at him. He was a middle-aged man and must had been quite a looker when he was younger. However, that handsome face was spoilt by wrinkled skin around his jaws, down to his neck, like those of burnt scars. When Lydia dropped her gaze to the man’s hands, she noticed the same scars were decorating them too. There was a strange pull that made Lydia return her gaze upward and meet the man’s eyes.

Those eyes were as blue as the sky outside, but there was a hidden storm there, some fractures that were not amendable. The storm on that man’s eyes cast down into Lydia’s heart. The strange pull that she felt just then had now nearly choke her.

“Laura’s mate,” the man said. His voice was coarse and the pint of darkness dripping from his voice froze Lydia’s heart. She had no time to react when, suddenly, her body became limbless and she lost her consciousness.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading...


	17. Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek and the rise of the new Alpha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another delay in the update. I was struggling to put this chapter together. I finished writing it last week, but then I made another change to help the plot. Happy reading.

Derek woke up with dull ache all over his body. He groaned and tried to pull himself to focus. He felt his inside was hot, like when he was in heat. Derek stirred, trying to wake up, but his head was spinning. The wonderful scent of Stiles alerted him before his eyes could take in the place where they were currently at. Derek sat up and let out a relieved sigh when he noticed that the weight pinned him to the ground was in fact Stiles, all of his pain was soon forgotten. The brunette laid on top him, all limbs hugging Derek. He was sleeping and looking all adorable that Derek couldn’t help himself not to touch him.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, gently kissing the brunette’s forehead. Stiles let out a whine, but still sleeping. Derek dragged his hand to shake Stiles awake, and that was when he realized that they both were as naked as the day they were born. The heat returned back into him like the wave of lava, before they were pooling in the lower part of his body due to the skin contact. “Stiles…,” Derek panted. He needed to make Stiles off his body, or he would no longer be able to control his wolf.

Finally, after some attempts, Stiles woke up. His eyes were bleary, his face red. “Derek?” When he craned his neck to meet Derek’s eyes, Derek noticed that the deep shade of red on Stiles’ cheeks was coloring his neck too. “W-what happened?”

Stiles was moving on top of him, made his member pressing against Derek’s now hard one, drawing a strangled moan out of the werewolf. Derek bashed his head to the floor beneath him, ignoring the dull pain on the back of his head. He needed the pain to keep him sane. Stiles, sadly, was still not making any effort to slide down off him.

“Derek, why are we naked?”

“I… don’t know…,” Derek choked another moan when Stiles accidentally ground his member against Derek’s again. This time, the brunette’s cock was half-hard already, making it even harder for Derek not to yield to his instinct. “Stiles, please… Get-get off me…,” he plead, his hands that were on Stiles’ shoulders shaking, weakly trying to push the brunette off him.

“I-I feel hot, Der…” Instead of pulling away from Derek, Stiles buried his face on Derek’s neck, his nail digging into the werewolf’s chest. Derek groaned.

“Stiles, don’t do that… I can’t…” Derek could feel all of his blood rushing to his head, deafening him. His hips lurched up instinctively, making Stiles moan.

“Derek,” Stiles panted, bead of tear swelled on the corner of his eye. Clearly, he was losing his sanity as well. “I feel weird. Derek…,” the hunter whined, as his hips, too, met Derek’s and they were grinding each other’s throbbing members.

“Stiles…, w-we need to…st-…!!!” Derek never finished his words as their motions got even more frantic and they lost to the wave of lust sweeping over them. They were moaning and groaning, as the tiny bits of the sanity they had left were completely dissolved.

The next thing Derek knew, with fuzzy mind and quivering body, he turned their position. Stiles was on his back now, arms wound tightly on Derek’s neck, pulling him for a heated kiss. Derek kissed him as eager, only slightly pulling back when he realized that his fingers had found the core of Stiles’ heat. His wolf urged him to move forward, but he hesitated. Stiles had not yet given his consent to him. They were clearly drugged, and he didn’t want to take Stiles by force or under influence the way that bastard Alpha did to the brunette years ago.

“No…, no…,” Derek whimpered, crying and groaning frustrated. His whole body was buzzing with desire, with need, and with want. “I c-…, we can’t…” His claws dug to the floor, letting out a screeching sound.

Beneath him, Stiles was crying too. The sight broke Derek’s heart. Clenching his teeth, he raised his claws and aimed for his own throat, but Stiles was faster. He got a good grip of Derek’s wrist, and pushed the werewolf backward with all his might, turning them to their initial position back. Stiles pinned Derek down, staring at him with teary eyes. Derek tried to break free, but Stiles stopped him with a kiss.

“It’s alright…,” he whispered, dragging Derek’s finger to his lips. Derek immediately retracted his claws, was afraid to hurt Stiles. Stiles cracked a weak smile at him, then sucking the werewolf’s fingers into his mouth. After he drenched them with his saliva, Stiles guided Derek’s hand to his rear. The weak smile breached his face again, with a glint of bashfulness this time. “Take me, Derek…,” he whispered, before moving forward to lay another kiss on Derek’s lips with his own trembling lips.

Derek returned the kiss greedily and let his fingers roaming Stiles’ rim, before he inserted his digit there. Stiles felt warm on the tip of his finger, and he felt slightly slick, as if he used lube there. The thought that whoever caught them had not only drugged them, but was also touching Stiles angered him, angered his wolf. Derek rolled them gingerly, now he was on top of Stiles.

“They touched you,” he growled, possessively planting bruising kisses on Stiles’ neck and chest. His finger pushed farther, making Stiles arch his body from the pleasure.

“Then take me Derek…,” Stiles dug his nails on Derek’s arms, looking for purchase. “If it’s you…, it’s okay…,” he cried.

“Mine…,” Derek growled, blunt teeth bit the crook of Stiles’ neck, on the opposite side of his tattoo. He pushed in another finger, scissoring Stiles open.

“Yours…!” Stiles screamed when Derek added his third fingers. “T-take me now Derek…, please…,” he begged. The heat had returned with full force inside their bodies, the pressure was hard to be fought. They both knew that they soon would be engulfed by it, so they made no more attempt on fighting it. Stiles let Derek prep him, opening himself for him to take. “Now, Der… I’m ready…,” he gritted his teeth, was unable to hold the pressure of need and want. He felt he’d be going crazy if he didn’t have Derek inside him soon.

Derek wanted to prep Stiles longer, but he could see that the brunette had been stressed out from the intense feeling of passion and heat they both feel. Hence, he relented. He wet his palm with saliva and rubbing his cock with it. He wanted to make sure that he won’t hurt Stiles. Fighting the wave of his own heat, he pressed his member against Stiles’ opening just for a little bit to test the water. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles. They could drug him, but he’d rather die than to hurt the hunter. If Stiles were hurt and in pain, then he prepared to take his own life, so they couldn’t force them no more. Stiles hissed from the sudden stretch, but the heat numbed his senses. He pressed his heels on Derek’s butt, urging him to move further. Derek pushed a little bit again, moaning from the sensation. Stiles’ warmth enveloping him, and it felt heavenly. Stiles pressed his heels again into his thigh, so Derek pushed in altogether. They both moaned in unison.

“Derek…,” Stiles sobbed.

“Stiles…” Derek tried to move, pulling out a little bit before he thrust back in, and they moaned again. Stiles’ limbs held him tighter, encouraging him to move faster. The brunette hunter let out broken moans and sobbing in pleasure. Derek was a wrecking mess too. He barely kept his instinct to claim Stiles at bay, but it got harder as his body moved on their own accord. His movement got faster and more frantic, as they were reaching the climax together.

Then, with a sharp cry, Stiles clenched around him, shooting ecstasy to Derek’s vein, pushing him toward the edge in instant. His eyes got even blurrier, and with his consciousness leaving him as he shot his own release inside Stiles’ body, his fangs finally broke Stiles’ tender skin. Everything was dark after that. It was only Stiles’ sharp cry echoed in Derek’s ears. He hoped he didn’t hurt him. Derek would rather die than to hurt Stiles, he cried to himself. To his wolf.

**

The next time Derek woke up, he was by himself, alone in a room resemblance of the showing theatre in the cinema. The theatre was barren, dust coated the velvet chairs, and spider webs decorated its corners instead of elegant curtains. Behind him, mold had painted dirty the white screen, while bugs had eaten the wooden stage where he was lying.

Derek’s heart pounded hard in his chest, worried for Stiles. He hastily got up, realizing he had worn his clothes back. He wondered if the memory of his intimate moment before with Stiles was merely a dream. Derek swallowed hard, his heart sank. _No, it’s not the time to think about it,_ Derek shook his head. He had to find Stiles first, ensure his safety.

_Derek!_

The voice struck Derek’s mind hard, flashing like lightning on a cloudy day. Derek immediately squared his shoulders, focusing all of his senses to find the source of the voice. He knew that it was Stiles’ voice. He would not be mistaking it. The voice was everything he could hear of, even after he closed his eyes to sleep.

_Derek!_

The voice came again. Derek snapped his head toward the exit next to the screen and rushing toward it. Stiles needed him. He called for him. Derek’s steps faltered, and he staggered, pressing his body to the cold wall beside him for support when he realized _how_ did Stiles able to contact him that way. It was as though they were sharing the pack bond. _No_ , Derek apprehended. It was different with the pack bond. In the pack bond, he could sense the other pack members. This time, he was only able to sense Stiles. The bond they shared was more private, more intimate, as if Stiles’ heart was beating as one with his own heart. It was …

“A mating bond…,” Derek felt his body shivering from the overwhelming emotion. So, the memory of their intimate moment was real. He did mate with Stiles. Stiles was his now, and he was Stiles’. With this understanding, Derek was even determined to find the brunette hunter. His mate.

 _Stiles, where are you?_ Derek tried to send his own voice to Stiles, hoping he could give him direction. The exit led him into a dark alley. Without his werewolf’s vision, it was guaranteed that Derek would not be able to see his own hand in this pitch-black darkness.

_I don’t know…_

The answer was disheartening, but Derek would never give up to finding his mate. He closed his eyes, fully shifted, and let his wolf do the searching.  In his wolf form, Derek could register more scents than when he was in his human form. Derek focused on Stiles’ scent, running to find the owner, cutting through the maze-like darkness. Finally, he smelled Stiles’ scent the strongest from one of the doors and he used his weight to break it open. Rolling over to ease the friction, Derek shook his wolf’s head and cast his gaze around the room. On the middle of the room, he saw a body dangling in the air, chained on its middle by a chain hanging down from the ceilings. Derek shifted back to his beta form and approached the body to inspect it. He felt his heart flutter with comfort when he made sure that the body was in fact Stiles.

“Stiles!” He transformed back to his human form. The brunette hunter snapped open his eyes and his originally distressed face beaming with relief.

“Derek, thank God you’re here,” Stiles cried. His feet kicking the air as he writhed to see Derek more clearly. He craned up his neck and from the dim light, Derek acknowledged that a fresh bite wound had decorated Stiles’ neck, right at the opposite side of his phoenix tattoo. Derek knew exactly what the bite wound was. A mating bite wound.

“I…,” Derek was choked by his emotion, words were failing him. Stiles was still watching him with a pair of bright, amber eyes. His gaze was warm, but there was fracture of sadness there. Derek raised his hand to try touching Stiles, but he pulled his hand again halfway. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey,” Stiles’ tone was stern, demanding Derek to return his gaze to him. “We’ll talk about this later, alright? And I’m not sorry, Derek. I’m not.”

“But…”

“Derek, we need to get out of here,” Stiles gritted his teeth, tilting his chin to remind Derek that he was still hanging nine feet high in the air.

Derek collected himself and dragged his eyes around the dark room, inspecting it. “I’ll find something. There’s gotta be some switch to crane the chain down, or a path for me to get up there and free you up.”

“No need to bother yourself, Derek.” The voice echoed around the room at the same time as the light flashed on. Both Derek and Stiles squinted their eyes from the sudden bright light. They were actually at the lobby of an old cinema. Stiles was hung from a beam that bridged a pair of balconies where two middle-aged men were standing at one of them. Derek immediately recognized the taller man as his uncle.

“Peter!”

“Hello, dear nephew,” said Peter sweetly. He ran his scarred hand to his equally scarred neck, smirking. “It felt great to make love for the first time, wasn’t it? Especially, your first time was with your mate. It was an extraordinary feeling to have them beneath you wasn’t it? To please them, to take them to your heart’s content, and to _claim_ them?”

Derek blushed, his body buzzing with discomfort. Bashfulness and anger flashed in turns on his face. “You’re the one who drugged us,” he accused.

“My last gift for you, beloved nephew.” Peter did not deny the accusation. His voice was sweet like honey, but the tone was toxic and cold. “I saw how hungry your eyes were whenever you see Kate bearing my marks on her neck. That's why, I let you experience it yourself. I can’t let my favorite nephew die a virgin, can I?”

“You!” Derek shifted to his beta form, unable to meet Stiles’ eyes that were watching him closely. The brunette had splatter of reds on his cheeks, but his eyes never leaving Derek.

“Peter, that’s enough!” A loud crack sound of a wrenched open door interposed their conversation. Following suit, Talia and Laura were standing next to Derek’s side respectively. Talia glared at his brother. “Let Stiles go and stop this in instant!”

Instead of showing submissiveness, Peter laughed in mirth. “Welcome, big sister. Apparently, the Winchesters have opened a path for you to find me. They’re a great hunter family, I have to give them that. Anyway, you’re still Alpha-ing on me, I see. Shame, I’m no longer your beta.”

“Why are you doing this, Peter? Derek is your nephew, and Stiles is his boyfriend. What do you want with them?”

Peter shrugged, but before he said anything, Laura roared in. “Did you take Lydia too? Let her go, she’s my mate!!”

At that, Stiles’ head wrenched sideward, trying to see Peter. He wriggled in his bound, kicking his feet aimlessly. “What?! Lydia is taken too?!!”

“Ah, yes, I almost forget about that little doll.” Peter flicked his gaze toward the blind middle-aged man who was standing next to him. “Where did you put her, Duke?”

The blind man snickered, didn’t answer. Instead, he clapped his hands. Soon after, an Alpha in his beta form came into the room. His hands held an unconscious Lydia, in bridal style. She was sleeping with her strawberry-blonde hair swaying in the air, falling loosely from the werewolf’s strong forearm that was supporting her head.

“Lydia!!” Laura snarled, eyes flashing ruby red. She was about to rush toward the Alpha werewolf who was holding Lydia, but Talia held her. She tilted her chin and Laura was just realized that the werewolf had his claws on Lydia’s throat.

“Yes, Laura. Don’t be reckless.” Peter sneered from the balcony. His face was bright with glee, clearly enjoying this. “Now, if you want your mate back from Ethan’s hand, it’s easy. Kill your brother.”

The proposition sank the Hales’ heart. Stiles’ eyes widened, understanding was dawning in his mind. He wriggled again, his spark fire crackled on the tip of his fingers, but he was unable to call his magic with his hands being tied backward.

“Peter!” Talia quivered with anger, shifted to her beta form, her eyes shooting raging red. “That. Is. Enough.”

“No, Sister. You’re wrong. I’m just started. Derek, dear, if you want your Stiles back, don’t let your sister kill you. Fight her.”

“Why are you doing this, Brother?!!” Talia roared, as she jumped forward to the balcony, attacking Peter. The younger Alpha dodged her attack, and before Talia managed to launch her second attack, Deucalion had shifted and clawed Talia away from his mate.

“You wanna know why, Sister?” Peter moved sideways, putting distance from Talia and Deucalion who had engaged in battle. “Gerard told me that it was you who let Kate doubt her future with me, as the mother of my pups! When I killed Kate, I killed my own flesh and blood too, do you know that?! She had decided to marry me, but you told her it would be hard for our community to accept her as my mate, due to her status as a hunter, made her doubt her decision! _You_ are actually the one who killed your own family, _our_ family!!”

“You gotta be out of your mind if you believed Gerard Argent, you, stupid wolf!!!” Stiles snapped back. “He was a liar and a murderer!!”

Peter snarled at the brunette hunter, but Stiles pushed through. “There’s certainly a difficulty ahead if a werewolf is joined with a hunter, but it doesn’t mean it’s impossible! I love Derek and I believe there’s a great future for us! My sister love Laura, thus she’s willingly give herself to be Laura’s mate! If Kate Argent really loved you, she’d fight for your child and for your love!”

The roar rumbled deep out of Peter’s throat and he launched himself toward Stiles. Derek let out a corresponding roar and met Peter halfway, protecting Stiles. Derek managed to push Peter away from Stiles, but his uncle dug his claws on the raven-haired side. They both fell with a dull thump, but Derek took longer to get up due to his injury. He was a Beta, and in nature, he was no par to fight an Alpha. However, he had to protect his mate. Derek steeled himself and moved to tackle Peter once more. The older werewolf snarled and lunged another blow to his nephew’s body. This time, Derek dodged it in time and clawed his uncle in turn. His claws ripped Peter’s velvet shirt, but only managed to generate shallow wounds on his chest. He bore his fangs and wrestled Derek again.

Laura was torn between helping his brother or attacking the werewolf who was holding Lydia. However, the decision was made for her when another Alpha werewolf came out from one of the back rooms and attacked the Alpha who was carrying Lydia.

“Go save your brother, I’ll save your mate!” The second werewolf said with voice muffled by his lengthened fangs. Gritted her teeth, itching to save her mate by herself, but understood the situation well, Laura moved sideways to help Derek. Her brother would be killed by their uncle if she weren’t helping him.

“Save her!” Was what she finally said before she sank her claws on Peter’s back.

“Aiden, you’re a traitor!!” Stiles tried to maneuver his chain to see clearly who the second Alpha werewolf that helping his sister was. He finally made out their human faces behind the beta form they had shifted into. They were the twin Alphas. Ethan had put Lydia on the floor and beaten Aiden away, but his brother didn’t falter back. He kept pushing back and pinned his brother down.

“They’re mad, Ethan! Can’t you see that?! Peter and Duke were merely using us for their own benefit!!”

Ethan broke free from his brother’s confinement again. This time he had his claws ripped his brother’s shirt, made blood quickly spurt out of the wound. “We’re pack!!”

“Ethan, kill that treacherous bastard!!” Peter yelled from where he was throwing Derek to the wall and slashed open Laura’s thigh.

Laura stumbled a bit, but she tried to hold her stance. She hurled herself toward Peter, aiming at his middle. Her uncle got ready to block her attack, but he didn’t realize a swift movement coming from the cinema entrance. When he was able to react, Scott had locked his limbs around Peter’s neck and middle. Peter tried to wrestle him off his body, thus missing the chance to dodge Laura’s attack. Her claws dug deep into his stomach, gutted him. Peter howled in pain. He collected all of his power and threw Scott over his shoulder, made the younger werewolf crash onto Laura. Peter was about to give his avenging blow to both siblings when Derek was suddenly leaping toward him and sinking his fangs on his uncle’s shoulder, while his claws ripping his throat open. Peter’s eyes were wide with terror, as life was drained out of his blue orbs. He fell and hit the floor, enveloped by his own pool of blood.

On the balcony, Deucalion’s breath hitched when he felt his mating bond with Peter had gone cold. It was as if Peter had been erased on the other end of the bond. The Alpha cried out, howling his lost. Talia didn’t miss a beat to strike Deucalion. The male Alpha fell backward from Talia’s attack, his shirt soaked with his own blood. However, his fighting spirit had left him. Talia screwed shut her eyes when she, too, saw that her brother had died. Beads of tears dampened her cheeks, but she wiped them hastily. She turned her attention back to Deucalion, was ready to put an end to his fight.

However, one giant werewolf was suddenly catapulted itself to the balcony and pushed Talia away from Deucalion. It bombarded Talia with ferocious attack, made the female Alpha use all of her reflex and power to block them around. When she prepared to return the attack, the giant creature had gone. Despite its impressive size, it was actually agile and fast. When Talia wanted to go back to Deucalion, she realized that the creature had took the leading Alpha with him.

Sighing, Talia shifted back. She jumped over the balcony railing and landed smoothly on the floor below, next to Scott. On the corner of her eyes, Talia saw that Laura carry Lydia in her arms. The ginger huntress was already awake, looking confused.

“What happened?” She whispered weakly.

“You were kidnapped by my uncle, but one of the twin Alphas saved you. He then merged with his brother, turning into this giant werewolf. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Talia squeezed Scott’s shoulder gently. “Are you alright?”

The raven-haired beta nodded. Slowly, he turned his gaze back to the center of the room. Isaac had entered the room too and freed Stiles, who was now running toward Derek. Talia noticed that her middle son was not yet move an inch from his spot, next to Peter’s body. He was kneeling, showing his back to Talia. When he finally reached Derek, Stiles hugged him tightly. The hunter showering the werewolf gentle kisses. Under the hunter’s ministration, Derek finally moved. He raised his head, made Stiles still on his place. Talia frowned at that, but she got the reason when her son turned his head at her. The warm gold of his Beta’s eyes had gone. Derek’s eyes were now shining crimson red.   

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't think it's going too fast, y'all. I wrote it this way because I think both Stiles and Derek need a little push to move forward their relationship. I need the plot to keep rolling. TBH, this chapter is hard to write. I was so indecisive with it. Well, I'm crossing my fingers, I hope you like it.


	18. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang face the Alpha Pack again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in my mid-term break, so I have this time to dwell in my writings. Initially, I wrote the 19th chapter first, but then I felt it was too fast-forwarded from the last chapter, so I decided to write another chapter before it. That's why, I gonna do double updates today. I hope you like them both.

“Three Alphas in one pack?” Castiel shook his head, astonished. “That’s amazing.”

Melissa sighed, tapping the handle of her tea cup. “I’m not as thrilled,” she said curtly.

“How’s Derek holding?”

The Sparks both threw their glances toward the end of the Hale’s hallway, where Derek’s room was. Melissa let out another sigh. “Not good. He never wants to be Alpha, especially not by killing his own uncle. He and Peter were pretty close before the incident happened. Derek has been distancing himself soon after the battle at the cinema.”

Castiel nodded, understood. “How’s Stiles?” Melisa asked in turn. Castiel’s face darkened at the mentioning of his son.

“It’s as if his phone attached to his limbs. He’s been waiting for Derek’s call. He may not talk about it, but I know that he’s hurting inside, Mel.”

The female Spark buried her face into her palm, rubbing her face, devastated. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I know Derek didn’t mean to hurt Stiles.”

“But he did, anyway,” Castiel retorted, his jaw set. Dean had been flipped and pissed when he found out that Peter and Deucalion had drugged Stiles and Derek to force their union. The fact that Derek yielded easily and claimed Stiles under his dubious consent nonetheless angered him even more. He and Isaac almost jumped Derek to beat the shit out that young werewolf when they learned about Stiles and Derek’s mating sequence, if only Stiles and Talia didn’t stop them. The distrust between the Hales and Winchesters returned thanks to that, straining their relationships.

However, on the good side, the incident didn’t affect Laura and Lydia’s relationship. If anything, Lydia’s abduction made hers and Laura’s mating bond stronger. Scott and Isaac were still together as well, but Castiel knew his son like the back of his own hand. He knew that Isaac harboring deep resentment toward Derek. He, no doubt, could take matter into his own hand if Derek won’t change his current attitude toward Stiles. Which was, pushing Stiles away even after they mated.

“I’m worried,” Melissa burst Castiel’s reverie. She poured another cup of tea to refill Castiel’s now empty cup. “The full moon is approaching. Derek won’t stand a chance if he doesn’t let Stiles help him as his mate. He could be killed by his Alpha wolf.”

“Or be taken completely by its power,” Castiel hummed into his cup, sipping his tea. His brows knitted tightly on his forehead. “Like Peter.”

Melissa’s face turned grim. “But there’s nothing that Stiles can do if Derek is keeping this attitude of his. He has been rejecting Stiles’ phone calls ever since we returned from the old cinema,” Castiel added.

“He’s afraid that he’ll hurt Stiles again. Derek is a soft-hearted kid, Cas. He realizes too that how he took Stiles was not right. He hates himself for that, and he doesn’t trust himself to keep Stiles safe from his wolf.”

“Excuse,” Castiel jeered, rather harshly. Melissa shot him stern gaze, which Castiel returned equally. “My son is not weak, Mel. If anything, he’s the strongest kid I ever met in my life. He’s a survivor and he certainly won’t play a victim. Tell your son that.”

“That’s a bit harsh, Cas,” Melissa frowned, “But I guess Derek saw that coming. He does need to change this kind of attitude, shunning everyone away whenever he sees his problem grew bigger, more than he can handle. I’ll try to tell Derek, anyway, about Stiles.”

“Please do,” Castiel nodded, then stood up. He reached for his trench coat and strapped back the Scotland dirks on his waist.

“Is it time, already?” Melissa peered at the clock in the living room.

“I promised Dean to meet him and the gang at five thirty. It’s five already.”

Melissa nodded, “Talia said you found them. She’d be joining you at your rendezvous point.”

“Hopefully. We got the huge Alpha, Ennis, if not mistaken. He hurt badly from the battle, so Deaton and I managed to strip him off his Alpha power. Jordan has him at Deaton’s basement cell. He ratted all of his friends and told us all the information we needed in exchange for his life and freedom. Now, we got possible trace of the remaining members of that Alpha Pack. We’ll take them down by the end of this day.”

“They’re defying the law of nature. It’s not natural to have a pack consists of only Alphas,” Melissa scrunched her nose, clearly disgusted.

“That’s why we’re going to put an end for them.”

“Everyone’s going except Derek, Cora, and I?”

Castiel nodded. Melissa flashed him a small smile, sending him to the door way. “Be careful, Cas. And please tell Stiles not to give up on Derek. He’ll come around when he’s ready.”

Castiel’s blue eyes hardened, but he nodded again before he walked toward his truck.

**

“You’re late,” Dean scolded Castiel once he arrived at their rendezvous place. In front of them was an old, abandoned garage complex, located about a mile outside the Beacon County. Castiel sent a quick, assessing glance at the property, before he narrowed his eyes at his husband. “Drinking too much tea at the Hales?”

Clearly, Dean was still on the edge about the Hale family since he was flaunting his douche side. Castiel decided not to give him any response, merely shooting him nasty glare. He tilted his chin toward the abandoned garage. “They’re there?”

“I could feel there are a couple of people in there,” Deaton answered for him. “I hope they’re all there.”

Castiel cast his eyes to see around. Jordan and Deaton stood next to Dean, their eyes locked toward the garage complex, were ready to barge in. Stiles was leaning on their truck, clad in his hunting clothes and gear. Castiel sighed when he noticed that Stiles had his phone with him, eyeing the screen intently. He got rid of the gadget when he noticed his father’s eyes were on him. The brunette cracked him a tight smile and approached him awkwardly.

“Hey, Daddy,” he greeted Castiel.

“Melissa said he won’t come,” Castiel told him while shooting his husband a warning glare when Dean gritted his teeth. The Spark patted Stiles’ head gently, comforting him. Stiles cracked him another smile.

“I’ve guessed as much,” he nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. He’ll come around eventually.”

Dean snorted at that, but Castiel silenced him as fast. The older man returned his husband’s glare, but finally yielded when he saw evident rage in Castiel’s blue eyes. Holding his hands up, Dean signaled Jordan and Deaton to move.

“They’ve come, let’s move,” he said.

Behind them, the rest of their group did arrive. Laura parked their family SUV next to Dean’s truck and approaching them with Talia and Lydia at her either side. Isaac braked his bike to a stop, killed the engine, and jumped off it with Scott on tow. Behind them, Erica and Boyd got off Boyd’s sedan, walking forward as they flexed their muscles, prepared for the big fight.

The group hesitated no more and ran toward the entrance. Inside the garage, they indeed found the rest of the Alpha pack. Ethan and Aiden were sitting on a makeshift bed. They immediately stood up and merged into one, giant wolf to face Laura. Lydia hastily cocked her gun and running next to Laura, while Stiles, Erica, and Boyd were running at their rear. They fought the twins’ giant wolf, attacking them in turns. Seeing that Laura and her pack handled the twins well, Jordan and Deaton went after Kali, Deucalion’s second. Isaac and Scott were aiding them at the side, Scott’s claws flashing in turns with Isaac’s long sword and flying knives. In a short amount of time, despite possessing Alpha power, Kali was under the wind from Jordan, Deaton, Isaac, and Scott’s simultaneous attacks.

“Deucalion!!” Talia roared when she spotted Deucalion standing at the corner. The blind Alpha roared back, and they immediately collided in a battle. Dean and Castiel had their weapons ready in their hands but they did not interfere with the two Alphas battle. Both leading Alphas had shifted into their feral form, clawing each other. Talia planted her canine on Deucalion while the male Alpha clawed her on the back. The battle was fierce and leaving no room for error. Castiel and Dean exchanging glances every so often, but they decided to stay put, leaving the battle for Talia to fight.

However, they heard another set of growls before a creature leaped onto them from the dark ceilings. The creature first attacked Dean on his head, made him kiss the dusty floor with a groan. Watching his husband got knocked off his feet, Castiel steeled himself to receive the next blow from the creature. He wielded his dirks, sparring the creature's attack. After some time, he finally could make what the creature was. It was the missing Kanima.

“Fancy to see you here,” Castiel smirked, swinging his dirk to slash the Kanima’s arm. Behind it, Dean had bounced back and shot the Kanima’s shoulder. The creature roared in pain.

“He has death wish for sure,” Dean added on, smirking at his husband.

“How’s your head?” Castiel dodged sideward when Dean missed his shot at the Kanima, his bullet flying toward his husband’s direction.

“I’ll live,” Dean grunted as his body being swept aside from the Kanima’s tail. He prepared for the blow, though, so he collected himself faster.

“The wound won’t make you become less air-headed than you already are, anyway,” Castiel snickered, his dirk drew an open slash on the Kanima’s thigh.

“Hey!” Dean complained, his finger pulled the trigger and landed a bullet on the Kanima’s shoulder. The creature howled in pain. “You love this man!”

“Yeah, I wonder why,” Castiel hummed airily, as he impaled the Kanima on the floor by burying his dirk to the tilt on the Kanima’s another shoulder. The Kanima howled even louder.

Suddenly, as if answering the Kanima’s howl, they heard a loud blast. The garage complex was shaken from the strong blast, collapsing its ceiling and walls. Laura hastily reached for Lydia and protecting her from the fallen structure, while Castiel and Deaton erected a ward for them to protect Dean and Talia, and Jordan, Isaac, and Scott, respectively. Boyd dragged Erica to the corner, to duck under the structure’s bones. The twin Alphas howled painfully when they were being sandwiched to the concrete by a large steel that was falling from the ceiling’s structure. Meanwhile, Kali managed to compose herself and run from the opening gap on the wall, carrying Deucalion on her shoulder.

“Wait!” Stiles ran after them, dashing toward the gap. He had his F-S in his right hand, and his Spark fire on his left hand. He was about to shoot Kali and Deucalion with his power when a piece of huge concrete collapsing above him, threatening to pin him to death. Stiles tried to hold the impact with his power, but he was second too late. He clenched shut his eyes, preparing for the worse. However, the pain never came. Instead, he felt something warm yet solid on top of him. Whatever it was, it licked Stiles on the neck, right on his tattoo, snapping his eyes open. He was about to struggle it off his body, but the creature left him already. Stiles tried to stand up, his eyes trying to see who had saved him, but the dust and smoke were too thick for him to see anything clearer. He could only see a silhouette running away. Whatever it was, he had Kali and Deucalion with it.

“Stiles!” Stiles turned around to see his fathers were running after him. They hugged him tight, relieved.

“What happened?” The brunette asked, still stunned.

“Somebody blew the garage in order to save Kali, Deucalion, and that Kanima.”

“The Kanima got away?” Stiles bugged his eyes in disbelief. “I thought you got him, Daddy.”

“I thought so too,” Castiel glowered. “I got distracted from the blast, and the second I realized, the creature had gone.”

Reflexively, Stiles clasped his hand on his tattoo. That spot was wet, indicating that he wasn’t hallucinating. Whatever saved him licked him on that spot. Stiles frowned, wondering what that was. His heart was pounding hard when he contemplated the possibility. _Was it Derek?_ He wondered. He would get that werewolf’s thick head out of his ass tomorrow. He considered that he had given Derek enough time to mope.

“I’ll drag his ass out tomorrow, torch it good if I have to,” Stiles decided.

“What’s that?” Dean flicked his gaze at his son.

“Nothing, Dad,” the brunette shrugged nonchalantly. He threw his thumb to the mess inside the garage. “Let’s clean up.”

When they cleaned up and evacuated everyone, they found that the twins had been killed from the fallen structure, while their group members were all survived with some skin-deep scratches. They took the twins’ corpses and gave them proper burial.

“They had great power,” Dean commented, lying down a flower on the mound of the twins’ grave. “It’s such a shame.”

Castiel squeezed his husband’s shoulder. “We’d find them.”

“I’m more concerned about who helped them,” Jordan rubbed his chin. “Ennis told us that Alpha Pack only consist of him, Kali, the twins, Deucalion, and Peter. So, who saved them?”

Castiel frowned at that. The restless feelings he had at the corner of his heart erupted, storming his mind. Something tugged at the back of his mind that something big, something bad was approaching, ready to turn their life upside down. He craned his head, sending prayer to the mother nature, for her to protect his family, his family loved ones, and the land as well.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo, comments and some love please. Thanks for reading ^^


	19. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys with brother complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on the previous chapter, this is a double updates. There's mild smut of Scisaac at the first half of this chapter. If they're not your ship, just skip it to the second half. Happy reading.

“Ah…, Isaac…!!” Scott moaned as Isaac slammed his body onto him, thrusting deeper into the werewolf. The impact pushed Scott’s face into the pillow, muffling his litany of moans while his shaking hands futilely clawing the sheet beneath him. Isaac gripped his hips tighter as he moved faster and even rougher, chasing for his own climax. Scott felt his was close as well, pooling on his nether region, made him clench onto Isaac. His claws were out as he shot his release, painting the blue sheet white.

“Oh, shit, Scotty…,” Isaac groaned. He pinned Scott down, biting his shoulder. With a muffled groan, he reached his climax too, and poured his seed into Scott’s body. Scott shivered from the sensation, the feeling of Isaac filling him was a bliss. He exhaled contentedly, catching his breath and calming his heartbeats, enjoying the warmth of Isaac’s body on his back. Isaac toppled on top of him, his breathing labored too. He did not move a bit, neither was he pulling out of Scott. They had done this for several times now, especially after doing a life-threatening mission like yesterday, and they always enjoying the after-glow that way. Isaac would sprawl on top of Scott, and the werewolf would let him to, while riding their orgasm down. They savored the moment that made them grateful that they were still alive and were still able to hold onto each other.

“That’s awesome…,” Isaac purred, pouring kisses on Scott’s shoulder and back, slowly pulling out of him. Scott whimpered from the sudden loss, made Isaac chuckle. He leaned in and kissed the werewolf slowly. “You’re awesome,” he added.

Scott gave him a lopsided smile, turning around and lying on his back. Half stumbling from their discarded clothes, Isaac got out of the bed, heading to Scott’s bathroom and wet a towel to clean the werewolf. Scott closed his eyes, enjoying Isaac taking care of him. He liked making love with Isaac, and exceptionally loved the aftercare that the hunter gave him. It made him feel special, made him feel loved. However, there was one thing that had been bothering his mind lately.

“You know…,” Scott started, deciding maybe this was the right time to tell Isaac about the thing that was bothering him. The werewolf opened his eyes and found that Isaac’s icy-blue eyes were on him, waiting. Scott bit his bottom lip, wondering whether his request would ruin everything they had right now. A lot of things happened recently. What with Derek turned into an Alpha and claimed Isaac’s brother, Stiles. Scott realized that Isaac was extremely upset when he found out that his brother had been taken and claimed by Derek. And, he got even more upset after he learned that Derek took Stiles when they were under influence.

Scott knew that Stiles must had been giving Derek consent, under influence or not. Otherwise, his brother would rather kill himself than to touch the brunette hunter without his consent. However, Isaac didn’t know Derek the way Scott did, nor that he trusted Derek the way Scott did. It was hard to see that look on Isaac’s face when he learned the truth about Stiles and Derek’s mating sequence. Scott understood that it must had been like the nightmare he experienced years ago coming to haunt him back. Isaac was very close to lash out at Derek when he found out, and he was only stopping himself because Stiles told him to stand back and Scott plead him to forgive his brother.

Isaac did stand back, but the murder was blazing in his icy-blue eyes whenever he saw Derek, burning his otherwise cold gaze. It didn’t help when Derek, _heaven knows why_ , distancing himself from Stiles, left him hanging for days by now. Scott was glad that Isaac didn’t turn on him and end their relationship, but he could feel that his distrust toward werewolves was thickened by this incident, especially toward Derek.

“Never mind,” Scott finally said, was about to rolling to his side when Isaac caught his chin. The hunter held his gaze.

“What is it, Scotty?” He asked, his voice low and authoritative, although gentle.

Scott worrying his bottom lip. “Scott?”

Huffing, Scott finally gathered his courage back. “Fine. It’s almost the full moon. Our family will retreat to our family cabin in the forest. That’s what we do every year, especially now, when Derek needs to train his Alpha power. He’ll be struggling hard for this full moon, and mom and Laura will focus to help Derek. Laura said that Lydia will go with us too. She’ll be there for Laura, and to help Erica and Boyd as Laura’s mate,” he ranted.

“Okay. So?”

Scott sat up, drawing his knees close to his chest. It was his last line of defense if Isaac rejected him. “I want you to be there for me,” he said lowly, almost a whisper.

The silent instantly enwrapped Scott’s room, hanging thickly between them. “As your mate?” Isaac broke the silence.

Scott nodded.

“You want to claim me…”

“Isaac…,” Scott watched him warily. Isaac cast his gaze elsewhere, turning his face away from the werewolf. Slowly, he stood up, gathering his clothes. “Isaac,” Scott plead, hesitantly catching the hunter’s wrist.

Isaac caught his hand and let it loosen its grip from his wrist. Still giving his back to Scott, the blonde hunter slipped into his leather pants and Henley. Not bothering to tie up his combat boots, Isaac reached for his jacket and scarf.

“Isaac…,” Scott called him again. It was more of a whimper now.

“I’ll call you,” Isaac said, reaching for the door knob and walking out of the room. He didn’t even bother to pass another glance to Scott, closing the bedroom door shut behind him. Inside the room, Scott buried his face into his knee, curling his body into a ball, keeping himself from breaking down. Quietly, he let out a sob.

**

“He’s crying.”

Isaac let down his helmet back, glowering at Derek. The said raven-hair waltzing out from his back porch, a back pack was on his shoulder. Derek’s hazel eyes boring onto Isaac, filled with disappointment. He stopped in front of Isaac’s bike, arms crossed on his chest, scowling. Isaac returned the resentment with one of his own.

“You fucked him and then left him crying.” Derek’s voice was low, his tone bitter and accusing. “That’s pretty harsh, don’t you think?”

Isaac scoffed and spat. “Invest yourself a mirror, Hale,” he said back with equal venom. “You screwed my brother under dubious consent and now you’re leaving him hanging because you’re too chicken to take responsibility.”

Derek’s face darkened, his jaw clenched tightly. “That’s why you’re taking revenge for your brother by hurting mine?”

Isaac snapped his head at Derek, gritting his teeth. “I’m not that low, Hale. I love Scott.”

“Then, why is he crying now? Clearly, you hurt him.”

“That’s none of your business. It’s between me and Scott.”

“It is if you hurt him. I’m his brother,” Derek stepped forward, but he stumbled backward as fast when Isaac threw him a wolfsbane-laced flying knife. Derek barely dodged it. The knife cut the strap of his back pack, made it fall onto the ground with dull thud, before the knife planted into a tree trunk behind Derek.

“And I’m Stiles’ brother,” Isaac retorted, his eyes swept over the fallen back pack before they returned at Derek with rage. “Have you told him that you’d be leaving for the full moon?”

Derek didn’t bother to answer Isaac. Scowling, he picked up his back pack and was about to walk away. He was stopped by Isaac’s another flying knife. This time, Isaac threw it just an inch in front of Derek’s boots.

“Do you know what he’s been doing lately? He sits beside his window. However, instead of reading like he used to, he’s waiting for your call. He’s waiting for you to come. But you never did. He called your house, but you refused to answer it. He came here yesterday, didn’t he? But you were not at home. My best guess? You slipped out of the house when you scented him nearby this house. You claimed him, yet you didn’t take responsibility. You choose to be a pussy and using your newly gained Alpha power as an excuse to buy you an exit from your responsibility to my brother. What that makes you, Hale? What makes you different with Theo, then?”

Derek roared and the next second, Isaac was pinned to the tree. Derek’s claws were on his neck.

“Derek!!” Scott ran out of the house, bare footed and clearly got dressed in a rush. His face paled at the sight of his older brother choking the life out of his boyfriend. “For fuck’s sake let him go, Der!!”

The younger werewolf moved to push Derek off Isaac, but his brother’s Alpha power was not his match. Derek flashed his red eyes to Scott, who could only retaliate with his own golden eyes and a whimper in submission. Snorting, Derek finally loosen his grip on Isaac.

Once he was being let go, the hunter greedily feed his lungs with air, while Scott patting his back, helping him to recover sooner. Isaac shot dagger to Derek, his jaw set.

“What’s going on?! Why were you fighting?!!” Scott jumped in front of Isaac, in case Derek wanted to jump his boyfriend once more.

Derek took a deep breath to control his angered wolf. His body was shaking hard and he barely pushing his instinct to rip Isaac’s throat down. _Stiles_ , the name flashed in his mind. He hurt him, he realized it, but he just couldn’t help it. He got angry with Isaac because his words hit home. Just what like that hideous Alpha, Theo Raeken, did years ago, he, too, took Stiles by force and claimed him under dubious consent. He was no better than the man who raped and broke Stiles. He, too, broke Stiles. Derek couldn’t live with that kind of guilt, with how his conscience kept blaming him. Not to mention, with the strong pull of the full moon, Derek couldn’t trust himself not to ravage Stiles whenever he got to see him. Exactly like Isaac said, he was too coward to face Stiles, and to face his love, desire, and lust for the man.

“Where are you going, Der?” Scott’s eyes cast to the back pack that Derek picked up from the ground. “I thought we’re leaving next weekends.”

“He planned to leave ahead of you,” Isaac said airily. “It’s not a brave move, Hale. If anything, it’s a dick move. You think you can control your newly gained Alpha power without the help of your mother and family, without the help of your _mate_? You’d kill yourself, or better, get mad by its power.”

Scott’s eyes bugged. He reached for Derek’s jacket and pulled him to face him. “Is that true?”

Derek said nothing, but that was enough of an answer for Scott. A loud smack echoed around the otherwise silent yard. Derek’s cheek smarted from his brother’s slap, but he kept his silence.

“I hate you,” Scott hissed bitterly. “You always do this shit. You did this too when Kate happened, and you do this again now.” The younger werewolf sniffed, blinking his tears away. He shook his head, then walked toward the house, bumping his shoulder hard to his brother. “Do whatever. I don’t care anymore,” he said, seethed with anger.

“Scott,” Isaac called. He could no longer pay attention to Derek and chased Scott into the house. Derek touched his cheek, where Scott had slapped him. His cheek was still smarting. His baby brother hit him with all his might, he chuckled bitterly. This was the first time he ever saw Scott that angry. It seemed, Derek had a knack to make everyone he cared for angry to him, he scoffed to himself. He blinked his tears away and hauled his back pack.

However, his steps faltered once more when Stiles’ scent infiltrated his nose. He turned his head and saw Stiles bend forward, picking Isaac’s fallen bike keys. The hunter’s lips pursed into tight line, his amber eyes had glint of sadness. Stiles was wearing his hunting costume: red leather jacket, combat boots, and black outfits under the jacket. He held Derek’s gaze with his stern one, his gloved hand playing with Isaac’s key. Without saying anything, eyes watching Derek, Stiles got on the bike.

“Stiles…” Derek’s breath hitched, as if he was punched in the gut. Inside him, his wolf howling at the sight of his mate. Drinking Stiles’ appearance, Derek battled his wolf down, forcing himself not to lose control and mounting the beautiful hunter. “I-…”

Stiles tapped on the bike seat at his back, “Get on.”

“But…”

“You’re leaving for the full moon, right? I’ll drive you.”

“Stiles, I can’t,” Derek plead. His inner battle with his wolf was getting fiercer. “I’ll hurt you…”

Stiles’ gaze hardened. Suddenly, his Spark fire blasted out around him, before it subsided and entered his body back. “It’s not a request,” he stated. “Get on the bike and I’ll drive you. We’ll spend this full moon together.”

“I could hurt you…” Derek said again like a broken record, his voice was a mere whimper. Even his wolf calmed down from Stiles’ power now, submitting himself under his mate’s request.

“More than you already are?” Stiles asked, his amber eyes shed another pain, piercing through Derek’s heart. The werewolf flinched. The small action did not escape Stiles’ eyes. He sighed. “Just get on the bike, Derek. _Mate_.”

The attribution enthralled Derek, his body moved on his own accord. The next thing he knew, Stiles had revved the engine and he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ lean waist. He greedily inhaled Stiles’ wonderful scent. They were only separated for several days, but he realized how he missed the brunette. He hurt him, he hurt them both out of his stubbornness. Burying his face deep on Stiles’ nape, Derek cried.

“I’m sorry…, I’m sorry,” he sobbed, his voice breaking against the wind.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Easter. I won't mind some love. Some feedbacks would be perfect. Thanks for reading.


	20. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during full moon for werewolves? A) Transformation B) The urge to mate. In conclusion, this chapter is smutty Sterek..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried my best to write this smut chapter, hiding it from my bae and all. I hope it's decent. Enjoy...=)

“It’s one hell of a cabin!” Stiles exclaimed, as he and Derek walked into the Hale’s cabin. It was two hours’ drive with the motorcycle from Derek’s house to the cabin. It was an uneventful but silent ride. Stiles spun to face Derek, waiting for his response, only to find the taller boy stood awkwardly at the doorway. Derek’s eyes were unfocused, his whole body radiating discomfort, and Stiles felt if he were given the chance to, he’d take his flee. Huffed, calming down his irritated nerves, Stiles used his Spark magic. He summoned the wind to push Derek into the cabin, and he locked the door with his magic once the werewolf stumbled forward, entered the place. Derek’s face turned pale if not comical. He gawked at Stiles, and then to the door, before he returned to Stiles again, like a deer caught in the headlights. The brunette hunter pinched his thigh in effort not to laugh.

Stiles strode over to the nearest single couch. He sat there, crossing his legs. Resting his cheek on his palm, he gestured Derek to sit with his gloved, free hand. “Sit,” he commanded.

The brunette held in his smile of amusement when he saw Derek take a big gulp at his command, looking nervous for his attitude. He might be a big, strong Alpha now, but in Stiles’ eyes, he remained the submissive Beta werewolf he knew. The naïve, courageous, and seldom lack of confidence Derek. The werewolf and the boy he fell in love with.

“It’s time to have our conversation.” Stiles straightened his body, lacing his fingers on his knees, putting Derek under scrutiny. Derek had taken his seat at the opposite chair from Stiles, and he shrunk his big body as if he wanted to bury himself inside the plush couch.

Stiles waited for Derek to open his mouth, but the werewolf said nothing. He even refused to meet Stiles’ gaze. Snorted loudly, Stiles standing up, took off his jacket and deliberately threw it to the coffee table in front of Derek, calling for his attention. Reluctantly, with a bit of surprise flashed on his face, Derek lifted his face. Finally having Derek to see him, Stiles continued his strip show. He took off his gloves and swiftly removed his black T-shirt, revealing his bare torso for Derek to drink in. Derek’s mouth was hanging open, his face flustered.

“Stiles…,” he whispered, his voice choked.

“Did I disgust you, Derek?” Stiles demanded. Derek’s eyes widened at the accusation, he sprung on his feet. “Is that why you don’t want me anymore?” Stiles carried on, didn’t wait for Derek to defend himself. The hunter tilted his head sideward, giving Derek the sight of his mating bite mark. _Their_ mating bite mark. “Do you regret marking me, Derek?”

That was pretty much the accusation Derek could bear. He burst into tears and moved closer to Stiles. The hunter had his cheeks wet too, without he realized it. It was as painful for Stiles to say those things out loud as for Derek to hear it. Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulders, hands trembling from the emotion and from the long of separation they had because of his stubbornness. Still trembling, Derek caressed Stiles’ cheek, wiping his tears, before his hand reached the mating bite mark. Shaking, Derek traced its pattern with his thumb.

“What have I done…?” He sobbed. He pulled Stiles in his embrace, enveloping his senses with Stiles’ warmth and wonderful scent. “I’m sorry, Stiles, I’m sorry…”

“So, you said,” Stiles mumbled, leaning his head on Derek’s broad shoulder. He loved how Derek made him feel safe and secure. He loved just to be with Derek like this.

“I was afraid,” Derek confessed, burying his face on Stiles’ shoulder, his hands held Stiles’ back like a lifeline. “I was afraid that I’d hurt you. This Alpha power, it’s so overwhelming, and my Alpha wolf wants you so bad. I’m afraid if I couldn’t control him, he’d ravish you, hurt you. I can’t see, I can’t imagine that… And not to mention, our mating sequence… I-I took you under influence, just like… just like…” Derek was unable to continue his words. His mouth tasted so bitter, the unspoken words burning his throat like acid. _He was no better than Theo Raeken,_ Derek dreaded of the fact.

Stiles broke their hug and held Derek by the chin. He stared into the raven-haired hazel eyes, held it with the burning rage in his gaze. “Don’t you dare, Derek,” he hissed. “Don’t you ever compare yourself with him… I gave you my consent!”

“It was dubious consent! You’re drugged, Stiles!”

“So were you, dammit!” Stiles spat. “Did it mean I took advantage of you? Raped you?!”

Derek was lost of words, as if an invisible hand crushed his heart, shattering it. He had never felt so awful than he was at the moment. More beads of tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting them. “No…,” he choked out between sob. “It was me… to you…”

“It was mutual! I let you _make love_ to me. I want you to make love to me. I let you claim me, Derek. You wouldn’t have me if I didn’t give my consent to you. Or did you think I was too weak to run away from your grip that time?”

Derek shook his head strongly, he was a broken mess. His feet gave away and left him on knees, hugging Stiles, crying his heart out. “No!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Stiles…!!!”

Stiles knelt down, cupping Derek’s face once more. This time, his eyes were gentle. He was crying too, but he wiped Derek’s tears. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed Derek. The werewolf didn’t respond at first, but when Stiles sagged his body deeper to Derek’s solid one, he finally returned the kiss. The kiss was different with any other kisses they’d shared. It was conveying their apologies, their love and need for one another. It was intimate, but not filled with lust.

“Your wolf wants me, that because he knows that I’m your mate and you need me for this full moon. Aside from your mother and sister, your former Alphas, I’m the only one who can keep you sane in the full moon. Because I am your mate, Derek Hale. I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

“ _Mine_ …” A small smile finally breached Derek’s face. He held Stiles’ cheeks and kissed him again.

“ _Yours_ ,” Stiles whispered, breaking their kiss. He pulled away a bit to stare at Derek, his amber eyes shining brightly with his love for the werewolf. “If you consider our first time was repugnant, then what do you think if we make our new memory here, tonight? Just pretend that this is our first time…”

Shade of red painted Derek’s high cheekbones, but he nodded slowly. “How could I say no to that?” He whispered back.

“Then, show me where your bedroom is, Hale… _Alpha_ …,” Stiles grinned cheekily, drawing a rumbling laugh from Derek. Swiftly, he pulled Stiles up, and swept him into his embrace, carrying him bridal style. The brunette hunter let out a surprised yelp, hastily rounded his arms around Derek’s neck. Without breaking their eye contact, Derek took the stairs and carried Stiles to his room.

**

In one of the bedrooms, Derek laid Stiles gingerly on the bed. The white sheet was crisp and soft on Stiles’ back. He whiffed the calming scent of the detergent, of the dark woods the cabin had, and mostly of Derek’s scent. He missed the werewolf so bad. Derek’s recent attitude dug hole in his heart, shaking his world with uncertainty. However, he was grateful that he held on to the relationship they had prior Derek turned into an Alpha. Albeit it was brief, Stiles believed it was real. They were real. He proved himself right.

Derek was looming over him, one knee on the bed, putting Stiles under intense scrutiny. The warmth of his hazel orbs had been replaced by the raging hot of his Alpha’s eyes. This was the first time Stiles watching Derek’s Alpha eyes. The red was radiating with passion, licking every inch of Stiles’ body. It was bright with authority yet holding Stiles’ gaze gently.

Derek was still in his clothes and he did nothing but watching Stiles for sometimes, making the hunter fluster. “Are-are you going to stand there and stare?” He asked, tugging Derek’s belt.

Derek growled. He leaned forward and licked Stiles’ mating bite mark. The brunette moaned from that, clutching and tugging Derek’s Henley more impatiently. “Come on, Der…, it’s not fair that I’m the only one who’s naked here…,” he whimpered.

“Are you eager, _little mate_?” Derek licked Stiles’ earlobe, he then stared Stiles still with the red Alpha eyes. Stiles stilled, watching him, realized that he was facing Derek’s Alpha wolf, instead of Derek himself.

“As much as  I like your confidence, Alpha, I prefer to have my Derek first before you take control,” Stiles held Derek’s face with his hands, his Spark fire dancing on the tip of his fingers, radiating warmth all over Derek's body to call him back forward. “I love you, Derek. _Mate…_ ,” he called.

The crimson red eyes were replaced by Derek’s hazel orbs once more. He blinked swiftly, and was about to hide from Stiles’ gaze, but the hunter caught him in a passionate kiss. “Welcome back, Derek,” he smiled, “I know you can put your wolf on bay if you wanted to.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ palm, his eyes were teary. “I heard you calling me, so I asked him to back down.”

Stiles leaned up, catching Derek’s lips once more, kissing him sweetly, his tongue lavishing Derek’s in a praising manner. “I want you Derek. Make love to me, _mate…_ ,” Stiles licked Derek’s earlobe, whispering softly. He tugged Derek’s Henley again, this time managed to pull the fabric over the werewolf’s arms and head.

Derek let Stiles stripped him off his clothes and pants, while he helped Stiles with his own pants and boots. In short amount of time, they both were naked now. Derek shuddered when his Alpha wolf trying to take control again, but he pushed him backward by focusing his concentration on Stiles, to his mate’s wish. Derek kissed the brunette hunter, their tongues were dancing ardently in their mouths, not to seek for domination, but to pamper each other with their deepest love.

Stiles moaned from the heat of Derek’s hands that caressing his body, rubbing his sensitive spots, his hardened nubs, down toward his aching member. Drunk from the kisses, Stiles grab Derek’s shoulder in one hand and pulling the werewolf closer by his hair, deepening their kiss. Meanwhile, his hips bucked up to meet Derek’s hardened member and grind them together. The friction was so overwhelming that the two boys broke their kiss to let out a moan.

“Stiles…,” Derek held Stiles’ back tighter, while his other hand fondled Stiles’ ass cheek. He quickened his pace, making them both grind harder against each other. Stiles groaned salaciously.

“Derek, lube…,” the brunette panted. “Please…”

With a grunt, Derek broke off of Stiles, giving the brunette a chance to catch his breath, although he whimpered from the sudden loss of Derek’s body heat surrounding him. Derek reached for the nightstand drawer and glowered when he took out a certain pink bottle that smelled like strawberry.

“Wh-what?”

The raven haired slammed the bottle on Stiles’ hand. “That’s Laura’s. I believe she prepared it for your sister…”

Stiles blushed from the sudden mental image about his sister flashing in his mind. He buried his face in the pillow. “Ugh, I don’t wanna know… Let’s just use it without thinking about it too much. We could buy Laura a new one after… wha-!!” Stiles yelped when Derek suddenly flipped him around and pulled his hips upward all of sudden.

“I don’t mind being manhandled, but a little warning would be…fu-ck…, Derek…,” Stiles’ words faltered into gibberish when Derek dunked his face down in between his ass cheeks and started to lick his rim. After Stiles’ hole was all wet, Derek pushed his tongue into it, drawing strings of moan to jump out of Stiles’ mouth. The brunette had never felt this way before, but he liked it. His body pushing backward, was eager to meet Derek’s tongue and fingers who were attentively preparing him, filling him with promises of what might come next.

“Derek…,” Stiles whined, his hand reached for his throbbing member, giving it a jerk, in tandem with Derek’s rhythm.

Derek licked a long stripe from Stiles’ ass crack upward to his nape, whispered, “Are you ready, Stiles?”

Frantically, Stiles nodded. Derek took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it on his hand and his manhood. He smeared some of the lube around and inside Stiles’ hole to make sure he was well-lubricated. After he was assured, Derek lined up himself and breached into Stiles’ body. Stiles groaned a bit from the sudden stretch, but he willed himself to relax and letting Derek to go all the way through. All-sheathed, the werewolf fought his Alpha wolf once more. The wolf was trying to take control, but Derek commanded him to stay down. He wanted to be the one who was making love to Stiles, not anyone else, his wolf included. Derek kissed his mark on Stiles’ neck, waiting until the brunette was ready for him.

“Y-you can move now…,” Stiles patted Derek’s cheek, giving him the signal. Derek caressed Stiles’ thigh before he had his grip on the brunette’s hips, started to hump him. Derek started slow, but he added his pace when Stiles pushed back to him, urging him to move faster.

Derek relented, slamming his body faster to Stiles. Their heavy breaths and endless moans were the only sound echoing inside the cabin. The huge window next to their bed was showing reflection of their sweaty bodies, moving in unison and harmonious rhythm. Outside, the full moon brushed the surrounding forest with her soft, silvery light. Meanwhile, the breeze was dancing around the tree branches and leaves, inviting them to sing along. Outside of the cabin it was cold and serene. In the inside, on the contrary, the cabin was burnt with passionate love making and burning desire of the two boys, the wolf and the hunter.

“Derek…, I-I’m coming…!!” Was the only warning Stiles could muster before he shot out his release. Derek grunted from the sudden pressure around him, and he flipped Stiles to his back without pulling out. The face that the brunette made was priceless. He was still in trance from his bliss, his face was red from the pleasure and his lips swollen. Derek added his speed while kissing Stiles, chasing for his own climax.

Stiles wrapped Derek’s torso with his limbs, kissing him passionately, encouraging him to come inside him. With a growl, Derek reached his orgasm and spilled his seeds inside Stiles. He, then, fell on top of the hunter.

Stiles rounded his arms around Derek’s neck, carding his jet-black hair, easing Derek to ride his orgasm down. Slowly, Derek shifted and tossed his body next to Stiles. The brunette turned to his side, watched Derek catch his breath and stare at the ceiling, mooning.

“Was that okay?” Stiles traced a lazy line on Derek’s chest, he gazed at Derek nervously.

The hazel eyes that stared at Stiles filled with love, adoration, and wonder. Derek stirred, turning to his side too. He stroked Stiles’ cheek, and his lips, then his mark. “I am sorry, Stiles. I should’ve trust you more. You’re anything but weak.”

“You should have more faith in yourself too, Derek,” Stiles cracked him a smile. “You are strong. You managed to tame your wolf, didn’t you?”

“Thanks to you…”

Stiles moved forward, giving a peck on Derek’s lips. “I’ll always be around, Der’. As long as you don’t push me away.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his embrace. “I’d never push you away again. I love you, Stiles. I want to be with you forever. You are my mate.”

Smiling, leaning his head on Derek’s strong chest, Stiles closed his eyes, letting himself drifted away from the steady rhythm of the werewolf’s heartbeats. “I love you too, Derek.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love? Feedback? All are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	21. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very late update. I was busy with class and other stuffs. I got very exhausted and had no energy to write, let alone the time. Thank you for being very patient with me. Well, happy reading...

_He could feel his body was changing. The pull of the moon was overwhelming, stripping him out of his sanity. He ran into the forest, trying his best not to hurt anyone. He would hide in the depth of the trees, protecting his loved ones from himself. Corey and Mason had noticed his odd behaviors ever since the accident happened. He should’ve died from the accident, he knew it. However, he was greedy of life that he took the man’s offer. Now, he was faced with fact that he almost hurt his own girlfriend._

_His bones were shifting inside of him, ripping a sharp cry out of his throat. He fell on four, screaming with all his might when the canines broke out of his gum, replacing his human, blunt teeth. His senses were sharpened in instant. He was over sensitive with all his surroundings now, irritated and angry with everything that caused him discomfort. He had never been this angry his whole life, although they said he had anger issue. His body was still rippling with transformation, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. He screamed out of pain once more._

_“Shh…” He tensed up at the warm voice next to his ears. Who had approached him without him knowing? A pair of muscled arms wrapped around his waist, a solid body pinning him to the forest floor. He squirmed in panic, trying to break free, but the voice soothing him again. There was something in the voice. A sense of authority, a sense of possessiveness. He knew it at the back of his head. The person who turned him had the same voice too, holding him in submission._

_“Alpha…?” He tried. The pain of shifting washed away slowly from his body. He felt his human body regain its form once more. With that, the warmth of the solid body on top of him was comforting, replacing the warmth of his own clothes. He did nothing but lying calmly as the body who pinned him stripped him off of his clothes, enwrapping him with his own skin. “Alpha?” He asked again, a sob was out of his mouth as a sharp intrusion entered his body, stretching him apart._

_“Your Alpha is dead…,” the voice whispered next to his ear again, as he rocked their bodies slowly. The pain on his back was numbing, but he could feel his wolf was content with how he was filled. He moaned when the owner of the soothing voice licked his neck. The moan soon turned into another cry as a set of canines were planted on his neck. “I will be your Alpha from now on, little Liam… We’ll go through this full moon together. Do you like that?”_

_He cried out loud in chorus with the sound of the slapping sound of skin against skin, as the solid body on top of him moved more frantically, pushing him to the ultimate ecstasy. “Yes…, or no, Liam?!!” The voice urged, pounding harder into him._

_“Yes…! Yes…, Alpha!!” He sobbed, feeling his body all weak, as he fell into the complete darkness. “Yes…”_

**

Derek woke up feeling warm. As sleep left him hesitantly, the comforting scent of Stiles was dancing in his nostrils. A content smile breached his face, especially when he moved his hand, he found the hunter sleeping soundly in his arms. The memory of last night danced in his mind. He was grateful that Stiles didn’t give up on him, on them. Stiles found him, saved him, and accepted him for what he was, for what he had become. Stiles was perfect, and it was mindboggling that a person as perfect as he was wanted to stay with Derek.

The werewolf considered how full of flaws he was, how hideous he had become. He almost got all of his family killed five years ago, and he killed his uncle in a heartbeat this time. No wonder he was cursed with his uncle’s Alpha power. He resented his Alpha wolf with all his being, hated him even more when he tried to claim Stiles as his, but Stiles accepted him. The brunette hunter accepted them both and letting the two of them reconciled.

Last night, after Derek took his claim, Stiles asked him to let his wolf do the same. Derek was reluctant, but he couldn’t deny Stiles. He finally let his wolf take Stiles, but the beast stepped aside in the middle, letting Derek in charge again, loving Stiles with everything he had. The brunette’s tired, but sated smile after they were well-spent was rewarding. They drifted to sleep with repetitious ‘I love you’-s echoing in the otherwise silent room.

“Stop that…” Derek blinked, as Stiles’ palm landed on his face. Frowning, the werewolf stared downward at Stiles. The brunette was still sprawling on top of him, but he had his full-glare aimed at the raven-haired.

“Stop what?” Derek parroted, bemused.

“Stop overthinking things!” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I could hear your gears working in my sleep. It’s so loud.”

Derek blinked again, merely watching Stiles sheepishly. Blushing, he whispered a ‘sorry’ to the hunter. Stiles buried his face on Derek’s chest, but then lifted it again with a quiet laughter. He scurried on top of Derek and straddled him. With both of his palms took Derek’s face hostage, Stiles kissed him senseless. Derek only had a chance to let out a surprised hum, before he melted into the kiss.

Derek opened his mouth for Stiles to invade. He let the brunette’s tongue dominate his, licking their trace inside Derek’s mouth, hungrily devouring the werewolf. Stiles’ hand was warmly, yet aggressively reached toward Derek’s morning wood, jerking the gift of nature lasciviously. Derek’s eyes snapped open from the sudden gesture, but Stiles didn’t falter. He calmed the werewolf with his kiss, while his skilled hand gratified him with bliss. It didn’t take long before Derek reached his peak and spilled himself in Stiles’ hand.

The brunette hunter stared at his now spoiled palm, before returning his gaze to the werewolf. Derek was watching him with guilt painted all over his face. Smirking, Stiles dragged his hand to his mouth, licking Derek’s essence promiscuously, making a show for the werewolf.

“Stiles…,” Derek whimpered, along with his wolf. He could feel how hot his face was, and he groaned even louder when Stiles had now spread Derek’s spunk on his chest and stomach.

“You like that, don’t you, Derek?” The brunette leaned forward, seductively whispering on Derek’s ear. “I know werewolf loves to smell his and his mate’s scent as one.” Derek nodded frantically, while his Alpha wolf whined from his eagerness to satisfy his mate.

Derek yielded to his wolf. He sat up, pushing Stiles down, and took him in his mouth. Stiles let out a surprised yelp, which soon turned into moans. He tugged and pulled Derek’s hair as the werewolf pleasing him. Stiles moaned loudly when he reached his orgasm. Derek swallowed Stiles’ seed eagerly, but he left some to rub himself with the addicting substance. The room smelled more of them, as they smelled like each other. Derek smiled, loving it tremendously. He leaned forward, kissing Stiles gently, but with all love he could muster.

They were kissing passionately when the bedroom door was wrenched open. Derek jolted up and tensed in instant. He smelled another Alpha’s scent, and he immediately shifted. He jumped in front of Stiles, covering him from any potential danger, ignoring his own nudity.

“It’s reek of sex!” Someone murmured, before she continued, “Holy shit, Derek! Cover yourself up before wolfing out at me!!” The other Alpha scolded him with her strident voice. Derek ignored the scolding, growling threateningly at her. If she dared to step into his and his mate’s den, Derek would mount her in a blink of an eye. “Dammit Derek, I’m your sister!!”

Blood was rushing in Derek’s ear, deafening everything else altogether. His eyes were bleeding red. His wolf was driven mad from registering another Alpha’s scent in his and his mate’s den. _Another Alpha. Threat_. _Protect mate._

“For goodness sake, take Laura away, Lyds!” Derek heard his mate yell from behind, to someone. He sounded upset, but didn’t smell fear or panic, so Derek kept his stance, protecting his mate.

“Calm down, Der-bear…” The light touch on his spine snapped Derek out of his trance. When the touch turned into a hug, he felt his boiling blood dissipated. His sight was back to normal, and he relaxed into Stiles’ embrace.

“Stiles…,” Derek sighed, nuzzling Stiles’ neck, calming himself with his mate’s relaxing scent.

“It’s alright, Der-bear. It’s only Laura and Lydia. I’ve asked them to leave the room already. There’s no need to be all territorial now, silly Alpha.”

Derek hugged Stiles tighter, shivering from the imagination of what he almost did to his own sister. “I hate this Alpha wolf of mine. He’s so irrational, and I can’t stop him…”

Stiles giggled, patting Derek’s head gently. “You’re underestimating yourself, Der’. It’s perfectly normal for any Alpha to be territorial when their mate is exposed to another Alpha, or when another Alpha enters their den. We drenched this room with our scents, this is practically our love den. Even I got irritated when Laura was trying to barge into this room as if she belonged here.”

Derek pulled his face and narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “Are you sure you are a human? You’re awfully sound like a wolf just then.”

Stiles laughed, his chest rumbling. He leaned closer and gave Derek chaste kiss. “I’m a wolf’s mate, Sourwolf. I’m bound to know this shit, especially since we’re emotionally and physically bonded now. Now, shall we clean ourselves up and go downstairs to meet those sisters of ours?”

Derek smiled against Stiles’ lips. He didn’t reply but sweeping Stiles’ body and carrying him bridal style to the en-suite bathroom instead. Stiles’ laughter rang once more in the room.

**

“I thought we have to wait until noon for you to get ready,” Laura narrowed her eyes at Derek, as he and Stiles descending the stairways.

“And it’s stupid to barge into our den like that, Laura,” Stiles answered swiftly, his gaze accusing.

Laura clicked her tongue in a scolding manner, but her eyes flashing amusement. Derek, on the other hand, kept staring her hard, his jaw set, and shoulders tensed. 

“You should understand why _my_ Alpha reacted that way,” added Stiles, lightly touching Derek’s back. The attribution caught Derek unguarded that he relaxed himself and his gaze toward Laura softened. Lydia was squealing from the kitchen, clearly following their conversation.

Laura raised her hands, arguing no more. Her playfulness, however, was dismissed. Throwing her thumb toward the door, Laura said, “Then, let me talk to _your_ Alpha for a while. Alpha to Alpha.”

Derek swept a quizzical gaze to Stiles, but the hunter smiled reassuringly. He patted the werewolf’s back, slightly pushing him to follow Laura outside.

Sighing, Derek dragged his heels to meet his sister outside. Laura first had her back on him. Upon hearing his approaching steps, the female Alpha turned her body. She pursed her lips into a tight smile, and the next thing Derek knew was his ears ringing so badly, as his cheek smarting. He snarled in response, flashing his eyes red, when he realized that Laura had slapped him.

However, instead of deterring, Laura flashed him her red eyes too, drawing another snarl from the new Alpha.

“Cut that Alpha crap, Baby Brother. The slap was from me, your sister, on behalf of our mothers, for your stubbornness and stupidity. You made us all worried. Scott cried because of you, even.”

At the mention of their mothers and siblings, Derek held his emerging rage, calming his Alpha wolf down. He hung his head low, guilty was painted all over his face. “I’m sorry.”

Laura walked closer toward him, rubbing his cheek gently. Derek tilted his neck a bit, leaning toward the familiar touch of his former Alpha. His sister smiled with teary eyes.

“You’re afraid, weren’t you? The pull of the moon, and the strong urge of your Alpha wolf, it must have been hard for you.”

“Stiles helped…,” Derek replied softly.

A fond smile breached Laura’s face. “Of course, he did. He’s your mate, that’s one of the things he could do. But we could help you too if only you let us, Der-bear. You made us all worry by shunning us out.”

“I’m sorry…”

Laura sighed. Her hands squeezed her brother’s strong shoulders. “May I hug you without you threatening to rip me off limb by limb?”

Derek snorted a laugh and quickly wrapped his hands around his sister. The scent of family warmed his heart, making his wolf even more content. He had his family and mate around him, there was nothing else he could’ve asked for.

Laura hugged her brother tightly and letting go after a while. Derek had grown so much in such a short amount of time. He was now an Alpha, just like her. She felt bittersweet in her heart. She was proud of him, but it was painful in the same way to notice that Derek would no longer be her Beta. It had been the two of them working hand in hand all these times, but now she had to let go.

“We need to make a new arrangement, Derek,” she informed him, her tone was serious.

“Arrangement?” Derek frowned.

“You’re Alpha now, so you are bound to establish your own pack. You have Stiles as your emissary, but you need to pick your second.” Laura huffed, her eyes gazed hard toward Derek. “Lydia is my mate and emissary. I’ve chosen Erica to replace you. Boyd, naturally, will be my other Beta.”

Derek’s eyebrows knitted tighter on his forehead, his jaw clenched. “You decided this all along…,” he muttered.

His sister snorted. “Stop being such a drama queen, Derrie. I wouldn’t rush here if I didn’t worry about you, or if I had arranged everything for you. I came to involve you in this decision, didn’t I? You do know that Erica has been under my wing for all these year. She’s my best choice. As for Boyd, he’s one package with Erica. I haven’t make any decision about the others. I wanna hear your two cents in this matter.”

“The others?”

“Scotty and Cora, silly,” Laura rolled her eyes. “Which one do you prefer as your second?”

Derek scowled even harder. He didn’t like all this. Why should they divide their pack like this? Why didn’t their siblings have the word for themselves? Why should it be them who make decision on their siblings’ behalf?

The raven-haired jolted when Laura touched his forearm. “You don’t have to come with your decision right now. Discuss it with Stiles, him as your mate and emissary will help you make the right decision.” Laura smiled warmly, before she nudged Derek and teased him to run after her. “As for now, let me teach you how to be a proper Alpha.” She flashed her red eyes and shifted to her feral form, growling at Derek.

Derek accepted the challenge. He growled back and shifted too. Soon after, the Alpha siblings had engaged in the fighting practice with each other.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, the Winchester siblings watched the werewolves closely. Their eyes were warm from the affection shown by the wolves.

“Whom do you think Derek will choose?” Lydia asked, sipping her hot chocolate. She had told Stiles about the possible new arrangement they had to make.

Stiles nursed his own cup, shrugging. “My best bet, Scotty. It’s more reasonable since Isaac will follow me instead of you. And you do know that they’re basically attached on their limbs.”

The huntress punched his brother’s shoulder playfully, laughing behind her mug. “Those two are like bunnies, they kept fucking non-stop.”

“Who are you to judge them, sister?” Stiles snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up!” Lydia kicked Stiles’ shin this time, dust of reds splattered on her cheeks. However, she soon collected herself, watching Stiles attentively. “Are you alright, Stiles?”

Stiles knew what Lydia meant. He threw his gazes toward Derek’s silhouette. The two Alphas were still engaging in their tag play. “Who would’ve guess I’m to mate with a werewolf?” Stiles hummed.

Lydia let the silent pregnant between them, knowing that Stiles had not yet answer her question. “He loves me, Lydia.” Stiles held her sister’s gaze. “He really does.”

The huntress leaned over and hugged her brother. “You deserve to be happy, Stiles. I’m glad for you.”

Stiles rounded his hand to reciprocate his sister. “I hope Isaac could forgive Derek as well,” he muttered on Lydia’s ear.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around eventually. He's just mad from how Derek treated you previously. But once he sees how Derek loves you, he’ll forgive him. I’m sure of that,” Lydia smiled.

Returning his sister’s smile, he nodded. He had the same faith as well.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the next villain will be? Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
